Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: In the Night, an princess and her ninjas were being ambushed by enemy ninjas only to be defeated by the Princess's Bodyguard. And Now our heroes join the fight, will our heroes and Princess's Bodyguard defeat the Musamari or die along side with the Bodyguard. Guest Star is Kyrogue23. NaruSaku and GasserxBeauty. It's Adventure, Slight Romance, Action and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legenday Moon Stone of Kazuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They belong to rightful owners.

*In the Movie Theater, our heroes started to sit down along with our winner of the Let's get a Lucky Star In the Movie Story Contest and to watch the screen but first they have some difficulties.*

Beauty: Come on Bobobo, I need some space to sit down.

Bobobo: But Beauty, I want something to drink!

Sakura: Then why didn't you get something to drink?!

Bobobo: Because the line's too long!

Don Patch: Hey, watch it pal!

Kyro: Hey sorry!

Jelly Jiggler: *sits in his lucky seat and starts to relax* Ahh, this is the spot.

Kyro: You and me both pal.

Dengaku Man: Yay! I love my comfortable seat.

Sakura: *three lines at the back of her head* That's my seat!

Sai: Wow, the previews are very nice.

Gasser: I hope I don't pass gas on the movie theater.

Hatenko: Hey boss! I saved a seat for you!

Don Patch: *as Patches* Thank you honey. *as she sat her seat*

Hatenko: Your welcome Mommy!

Softon: Can they ever be quiet?

Kyro: I've only came here and they're already wiggin out. That's why I missed their goofy acts.

Softon: Just be glad that you are Bobobo's fan.

Naruto: Can you guys be quiet so I can eat my ramen?!

Yamato: Where did you get that, Naruto?

Naruto: From the Ramen counter, they say that you can eat ramen at the movie theater.

Kakashi: Well, I don't see why not let's go.

Naruto: Don't worry. I bought some for everyone to eat. *pulls out an tray of many ramens

Bobobo: Alright! *as he grabbed his ramen from Naruto*

Sakura: Thanks Naruto. *As she grabbed her ramen*

Beauty: Alright, thanks Naruto. *As she grabbed her ramen*

Gasser: I need something to eat, I haven't ate all day. *As he grabbed his ramen*

Don Patch: Alright, Ramen! *as he grabbed his ramen*

Kyro: Thanks, man! *as he grabbed his ramen*

Yamato: Nicely done, Naruto. *As he grabbed his ramen*

Kakashi: Thank you. *As he grabbed his ramen*

Dengaku Man: Thank you. *as he grabbed his ramen*

Sai: Thank you very much. *as he grabbed his ramen*

Softon: Thanks. *As he grabbed his ramen*

Naruto: Hope that you'll enjoy the movie, Kyro, cause I'm telling ya, you're gonna like this movie.

Kyro: I'm excited right now, I can't believe I'm hanging with the Gang.

Beauty: As long as you're having fun with us.

Bobobo: QUIET! The Movie's starting!

*Then the movie is about to start, as our heroes and our guest are about to see their faces in their first movie ever…*

…

* * *

*In the forest, a group of ninjas with a princess are traveling through the forest. An 4"11 feet, and Caucasian skin, with two buns at the each side of her hair, her hair is brown, with beautiful azure eyes, an beautiful face, with blue eye liners, dress with sleeves and jewels on the sides and the dress is entirely white, with beautiful high heels with Pink all over her shoes with jewels on them, and she has a necklace with a entirely white stone that glistens like a moon.

An 5'6 and 45 year old man with a bread, has an gruff face that looks like an ogre, his gloves with claws on them as his weapon, has an flak jacket with many weapons on it, his pants was a silk, smooth, black leather with an hidden weapon on it's pocket, an extremely sharp sword with an skull inside the hilt, and his shoes were red with black sole on it*

*An Chunin Ninja with a scroll on his hand walked to 45 year old man.*

An Chunin Ninja: General Mikage, I have news that the Princess's Bodyguard, Kyrogue is missing again.

General Mikage: He's missing again! That brat, one of these days I'm gonna choke his neck until he finally pass out!

Lady: Come down, General, I'm sure Kyro has a reason for this.

General Mikage: But Princess Hikari-

Princess Hikari: I don't wanna hear it, Kyro will be here soon, he knows the trail.

General Mikage: Hope you're right.

*As they walked to the nearest cliff of the forest, the group rested there. As Princess Hikari looked around, Kyro was still not there, as they were partying about something, the Princess beginning to sense something.*

Princess Hikari: Wait my people, I've beginning to sense something…

General Mikage: It's them! Ninja! Get in your positions! Show them what the ninja of Kazuya can do!

*As our ninjas get into their defensive positions around the princess, they looked around to see something in the trees*

Chunin Ninja #10: I don't see no one there.

Chunin Ninja #2: Was Princess Hikari wrong?

Chunin Ninja #9 Nonsense! The Princess is never wrong about anything!

General Mikage: *Then looked to the right and sees multiple Kunais raining down on the ninjas and the princess* NINJA ART: DEFLECTOR BARRIER! *As he put an barrier around the ninja and the Princess and the kunais deflected on their owners and then many enemy ninjas started to fall from the trees and they have strange handbands that was purple and black and the steel part of it was a Crossed Star on it* The Musamari! They found us again! Everyone get in your positions! And ATTACK!

*Then the ninjas started to attack the Musamari as it began an all out war on them. As ninjas are fighting the enemies

General Mikage: Princess, I'll protect you from the Musamari until Kyro shows up again!

?: That's not going to be an problem, General.

General Mikage: So you're here as well, Sakodo!

*Then a 6'8 man with his hair as white as snow, his face was handsome as his eyes were entirely blue and his clothes were battle ninja armor with a long blue and white jacketon him. His shoes were the same as any ninja. He has an Extremely Long and Sharp Sword called Gahuko. His name is Sakodo. Along side his two comrades, there were twins that has identical long yellow hair, has similar battle black and purple armor on them, they each have chained sickles and has many weapons that can combined their sickles with anything dangerous. Their names are Haruko and Hariko.*

Sakodo: Well, I'll never knew that you were so clever to discover us quickly. But we all know what's going to happen next. *Pulls out his Gahuko* And Princess, I still want the moon stone that you still have in your necklace.

Princess Hikari: No, this is my family's treasure, I will not let no one take it from me, not ever you!

Sakodo: Fine, then I'll have to take from your hands then. *then charges at an incredible speed at Princess Hikari as he's about to slash the Princess until General Mikage's sword clashes with his*

General Mikage: You won't lend a single hand at the Princess while I'm around.

Sakodo: Seems like I'll have to take care of you first! *then he backed down and started doing his fighting position*

General Mikage: Princess, you must get away now while I'll take care of him!

Princess Hikari: But General!

General Mikage: Princess, I told you, I will give up my life for you for the kingdom and the city.

Princess Hikari: General…

General Mikage: Go now! Find Kyro! Now!

Princess Hikari: Right! I will! *then starts to run to find Kyro*

Sakodo: *then the Musamari Ninjas appears* Get the Princess and the Moon Stone, do not let her get away. *then the Musamari Ninjas started to chase the Princess* General, you are a fool to fight me in battle.

General Mikage: I'll do what I can to defeat you!

*Then the ninjas started to combat through the battle of swords! As Mikage takes an enormous swing, but Sakodo dodges it to the left with effort and graciously slashes Mikage to the left but he clashes it with his Extremely Sharp Sword. Then they take many attacks to each other that clashes each attack that the two ninjas makes. Then Mikage then lifts Sakodo's sword to the air and then tries to make the final attack but instead Sakodo unshed another Extremely Long and Sharp Sword called Gahako and then slashes the unguarded Mikage to the ground as he falls to the ground*

Mikage: You're not getting the Princess…

Sakodo: Don't worry, we'll get your Princess back soon another, after we take the necklace from her. *As he ran to chase the Princess with the Musamari*

Mikage: KYRO! WHERE ARE YOU!

*Meanwhile at some place in the forest, an man was taking his "business", he has short black hair with a design in his head and it looks like oceans waves in his head. He stands at 6'6 with brown eyes and has the tattoo of his symbol on his back. He also have tattoos of water type symbols on his arms which he use to summon water out of nowhere and can turn them into any weapon he wants. There are tattoos of his dead friends' names on his hands. He place one of his sword on his side and the other on his back. The traditional clothes are a long jacket that is black and dark blue.*

?: Ahh, that's the spot. Huh! *senses something* The Princess! And Everyone with it!

*Then he grabbed his swords and then says a little something,*

?: Mike, and Phil, wish me luck…and strength! *then he ran at a great speed to help anyone*

*At the Forest, the two sides of the ninjas are still battling each other brutally while Sakodo and his groups of Musamari Chunin Ninjas are chasing the Princess. As she tries to get away from her, she looked around the forest and realized that it's nowhere out of here then the Musamari Chunin Ninjas and Sakodo cornered her as a circle*

Sakodo: Princess, we both know what's going to end. Give me the Stone so we can get out of here.

Princess: No! I won't give it to you! This Moon Stone has been in my family's treasure from generations, it will not be at the hands of corrupt people such as you Musamari! I'll swear on my life, I will protect the stone for my city!

Sakodo: Fine then Princess, then I'll have to kill you and take the Stone from you! *As he was about to execute the Princess…*

?: Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! *The large amount of water shaped into a giant, and powerful dragon and started hits around the Ninjas with formidable might, dealing physical damage.*

Sakodo: It was you after all, Kyrogue!

Kyro: Sakodo, still want the Moon Stone. *As he lands to ground, facing Sakodo eye to eye*

Sakodo: We both know what's going to happen. Since you're confident enough to face me, I've gone a lot stronger this time since we last fought. So this is the opportunity to wipe you off from the face of the earth!

Kyro: That's not going to happen this time Sakodo! Princess, go! I'll catch you with you after I'm done with White Man over here.

Princess Hikari: Right! Please, beat him Kyro!

Kyro: Come on baby, you know I will! Let's do this! *Then the two ninjas started clashing each other like two legendary warriors as they equally clashes every single attack that they made and then their dark and shadow aura started to cloak their bodies as they jumped each branch to increase speed and then clashes to each attack they make and then Kyro and Sakodo both slashes vertically, diagonally, and horizontally as they jumped each branch with their kekkei gekkai cloaks.

Then they stopped and started combating each other. As Kyro tries to make an combo at Sakodo but he blocks every move and uses an upperkick at him but he blocks it with one arm and uses an spinning kick to back up. Then Sakodo uses many punches while Kyro uses many kicks making it a clash between two strongest ninjas. Then they started using their jutsus*

Kyro/Sakodo: Water Style!/Ice Style! WATER DRAGON JUTSU/ICE DRAGON JUTSU! *Then their ice and water giant and powerful dragons started to appear and then they charges at each other at incredible speed and then they clashes with each other as Kyro and Sakodo started clashing each other with their swords. As they slashes each other repeatedly with different combos. Then they uses their kekkei gekkai*

Kyro: Shadow Style Summoning: Shadow Wolves! *He summons his wolves*

Sakodo: Dark Style Summoning: Dark Ravens! *He summons his ravens*

Kyro/Sakodo: ATTACK!/ATTACK! *Then their ravens and wolves starts attacking each other as their owners combated each other as equals*

*Then their summonings disappeared as they stopped combating*

Sakodo: So the rumors were true after all, you are equal to my Dark Style of the Kekkei Gekkai. I never thought that I was fighting an heir to Williams Family of the Village Hidden in the Rivers as my equal.

Kyro: Don't you dare talk about my family of that village! It was that Top Heads of those 3 families that killed my family like that!

Sakodo: So you're protecting your reputation for your dead family and friends, you fool, you will never have a life that you have family in the past. I don't have a family, but I got a life. You spend your life in an adopted family and protecting the Princess from any of us. You're an disgrace to everyone in your village and the People of Kazuya.

Kyro: YOU SHUT U-! *Then Realized something* The Princess! *then runs at an great speed to rescue the Princess*

Sakodo: *then Musamari Ninjas appears* No let him go. We will return that Moon Stone as soon as possible. The Boss will have it soon, and we will be the ones to give it to him. But I am after an desire, to defeat my equal someday and call myself to anyone, the Strongest Ninja of the Three Cities of the Land of Wind, Rock, and Fire!

*Meanwhile as Kyro was looking for the princess, he finally saw her on the cliff as she was running away from the other Musamari Ninjas. Then he finally got to them at an great speed and started charging at the other Musamari to get to the princess. He started to slash in half on an Musamari Chunin Ninja, then he slashes vertically at an another ninja, then he spins around to slash the Musamari Ninja in pieces. Then he ambushes another ninja to slits his neck and then he uses his Shadow Style jutsu to capture the remaining ninjas and strangles them with his Shadow Style and then he saw many Musamari Ninjas charging at the Princess and him and then he got to the princess and tells her something*

Kyro: We gotta jump off of that cliff. It's our only way out.

Princess Hikari: What?! Are you crazy?! If we do that, we'll die!

Kyro: Just trust me on this one! *As he saw 50 Musamari Ninjas getting closer to them* Just do it, trust me!

Princess Hikari: *As she looked down at the Cliff* Alright. I'm ready.

*As they hold their hands to each other. They jumped off of the cliff together as the Musamari Ninjas almost caught them*

Kyro: *as he put his arms over Princess's shoulders* Do you still have the Moon Stone?

Princess Hikari: Oh course, *he shows him the Moon Stone* you still know that the Moon Stone give you powers when the Full Moon is out, do you?

Kyro: Right. *as he touched the Moon Stone as the Princess give it to him and he raised the Moon Stone to the Full Moon as it finally glows and activated.*

*The Musamari watched the two falls to the deaths and then saw the Kazuya Ninjas charging at them so they did that too and they started fighting the Kazuya Ninjas again and turned into an all-out war again. General Mikage then slashed his way through the top of the cliff and he was too late. They were gone*

General Mikage: PRINCESS! *As he grieved over her death until he looked down to see an white glow from the bottom as it moving upwards to him and then _swoosh! _He saw the Princess begin rescued by none other than Kyro in his Moon Angel Warrior Form. His Form is an white battle armor that glistens like the moon but he still have his jacket but this time, his jacket was even longer and it's white and light blue and he has pure white angelic wings that looked beautiful. His hair is also white and his eyes are Light Blue. He even got a white and even legendary Sword called the Moon Sword of the Gods that has an impressive design as it glistens again like the moon. It's Sharp and lightweight and the ends to the sword are White and Blue and the hilt is pure gold.* KYRO! HOW DID YOU?!

*Also his name is Moon Warrior Kyrogue*

Kyro: General, don't worry, leave the Musamari jerks to me. And also you're going to give me an-

_YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! STOP IT!_

Kyro: Sorry, Sorry! Princess stay with the General, I'll take care of this.

*He flies to the all-out war and uses his Moon Style: Cyrocoronic Cantation (that does not make no sense at all does it?) to freeze the Whole Entire Muramari Ninjas to an ice block. Then he uses his Moon Style: Stardust Moon Breaking Blades to throw at the Musamari ninjas as they are stabbed to their hearts or stomachs as they were frozen. Then he uses his Moon Style: Cold Wind Breezing Tsunami to blow the Musamari Ninjas away to the cliff as they were falling to their deaths Then he lands to ground and turned back to normal again. Then he gave it back to the Princess.*

General Mikage: The Musamari will be back again next week, and they will come back as many ninjas again, and we can't handle many of them.

Kyro: You're right, we need skilled ninjas to protect you from the Musamari, Princess.

General Mikage: Princess, what do you think?

Princess Hikari: *Then looks at her Moon Stone* We're going to need the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja, because in my vision, a man with an afro hair and a boy with an orange jumpsuit and their friends from the Leaf Village will protect and save us from this problem. *Then the moon stone has produced an image that includes an Yellow Afroed Man with Sunglasses and A Yellowed Hair Boy with an orange jumpsuit on him smiling at an camera* I hope that these two will save us from this crisis.

Kyro: Then what are we waiting for?

General Mikage: Tenshi *an chunin ninja with brown hair appears* I want to give this message to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and summon an ninja squad that is strong enough to help us. We need an team with pure hearts on them.

*Then an Japanese background appears and the title appears that says*

Title: Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya!

*Then the title became transparent of the Hidden Leaf Village as it moved closer to the screen as it fully presented the Hidden Leaf Village. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, where people of the village are peaceful until an alarming news came ahead. Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village were jumping building to building to check around for any crimes, running around from various places that sound suspicious, and a 5 year old girl who is at the top of a building is crying because she has lost her parents from the news and as she was distracted of her crying she's about to fall until two nose hairs appeared and saved her from her death. Then she turned around, and it was revealed as our Usual Bonafied Hero, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.*

Bobobo: You okay, seems like you're lost.

*Meanwhile at another location. A woman was running away from those burglars as they were almost closing in on her a silhouette appeared and beats the burglars like they were nothing.*

Woman #1: Thank you, Ninja.

*Then it is revealed that it's our Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki*

Naruto: No problem, it's my duty. *grins*

?: Hey Naruto!

*Then Naruto looks up and sees his Childhood Friend and Crush, Sakura*

Naruto: Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto, Lady Tsunade have a mission for us including the Bobobo Gang too.

Naruto: Huh, a mission…?

*Meanwhile at Bobobo's Location. He has taken the girl back from his family as he saw them walking home together he almost walked home until someone called him*

?: Mr. Bobobo!

*Bobobo looked up to see Gasser as he lands to the ground*

Bobobo: What is it?

Gasser: Lady Tsunade have a mission for Team Seven and us too, including Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato!

Bobobo: *Says nothing until…he started swaying around in a goofy way* HIP HIP HOORAY! A MISSION FOR US! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE HAD A MISSION! HOORAY!

Gasser: Bobobo, you're embarrassing me, stop it!

Bobobo: *stops until…he was crying like a baby* WAAAAAAHHH!YOU HIT ME! WAAAAAAAAA!

Gasser: Stop it Bobobo, now you really embarrassing me now. *As he dragged Bobobo to the Hokage until they're almost there, Bobobo made Gasser let go of him and Gasser looked down to see Bobobo dressed as a baby*

Bobobo: Gugu GahGah!

Gasser: *eyes started bulging and started reacting* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

*Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion, our heroes and Lady Tsunade are waiting for Bobobo and Gasser to be here.*

Tsunade: *is getting ticked off* Where is Bobobo?!

*Then someone opens the door and everyone looked around and sees Gasser dragging Bobobo who is acting like a baby*

Gasser: Sorry we're late, Bobobo is acting like this again.

Patches: *Oh my Baby Bo, where did you run off?

Bobobo: *Is still acting like a baby and babbles*

Patches: Oh Bo, don't even leave me like that again *as he hugs him to death*

Tsunade: *with her booming voice* ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! *With her voice like that, she scared Don Patch, Bobobo and Gasser all together and then her voice calms down* Alright, you're having an S-Rank Mission.

Naruto: Wait! Did you say…an S-Rank Mission.

Tsunade: Yes, Naruto that's what I said.

Naruto: YEAH! ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS AN S-RANK MISSION! ALRIGHT! I'M STOKED RIGHT NOW!

The Wiggin Trio: *As our heroes celebrating their mission too* HOORAY! AN WHATEVER-RANK THAT NARUTO WAS TALKING ABOUT! YAY!

Beauty: *her eyes starts bulging and starts reacting* Why are you three celebrating?!

Tsunade: If you guys are done, let me tell you about your mission. Your Mission is to protect the princess of Kazuya City from harm.

Naruto: Huh, why?

Tsunade: Because her traveling ninjas and General are keep being ambushed by the Musamari, another ninja from another city and they're extremely obsessed about the Moon Stone that the Princess is carrying.

Bobobo: What is a Moon Stone?

Tsunade: The Princess will tell you the details when you meet her, and also there is an Chunin Ninja of Kazuya that will be your guide to the princess, so I want everyone to get ready, take everything they need for this mission and be careful because the Musamari are extremely bad and will sacrifice anything to get their hands on it. So everyone, please be safe.

Naruto: Don't worry Grandma Tsunade! We'll keep the Princess safe from harm even if it means that I sacrifice my life for her safety.

*As our heroes about to go outside to get their things ready but…*

Tsunade: Hold it! *then everyone stops moving* And be careful about the Princess's Bodyguard named Kyro, he's an extremely skilled ninja with an dangerous Kekkei Gekkai so I don't want you three to annoy him understand?

The Wiggin Trio: Yes Lady Hokage, we'll do our best not to annoy him.

Tsunade: And Beauty and Sakura.

Beauty and Sakura: Yes Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Keep an eye on them if something gets insane around here okay.

Beauty: Don't worry, Milady we'll keep an eye on them.

Sakura: You won't regret it.

Tsunade *starts to mumbling* I may have regret it when the mission starts.

Shizune: You said something, Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: No, Shizune, I just wish that those three won't stop fooling around.

*At the Gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Gang appeared with their bags and luggage with them and they saw an 4'5 young man with brown hair and with orange eyes, his face was handsome with his Kazuya Chunin Battle Clothes on with an tanto on his back and his ninja shoes are brown just like the rest of the Kazura Chunin Ninjas.*

Kakashi: I take it that you're the guy that is our guide.

?: That's right, Kakashi Hatake, Copy-Cat Ninja.

Kakashi: So who are you?

?: My name's Tenshi, and I'll be your guide for the day. So I hope you're ready for the mission, huh.

Don Patch, Naruto, Jelly Jiggler and Dengaku Man: *with fire in their eyes*

Don Patch: THAT'S RIGHT!

Naruto: WE'RE READY FOR ANYTHING!

Jelly Jiggler: IF SOME ENEMIES TRIES TO AMBUSH US, WE'LL KICK THEIR BEHINDS!

Dengaku Man: And I'll kick their behinds and sent them from where they came from!

Beauty: Wow they're fired up.

Sakura: Even Naruto's fired up too.

Kakashi: So what are we going to use for our ride?

Bobobo: *with an open carriage and Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as horses* Don't worry, we'll ride with out carriage.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: *as they neigh*

Beauty: IT'S NOT THE 1700S' GUYS!

*As our heroes get inside the carriage*

Bobobo: HORSES, AWAY! *Then Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler ran with their arms and legs to their destination*

End of Movie Chapter 1.

A/N: How do you like the beginning? I sure I did. So Chapter 2 will come on shortly and I will still see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya

Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

*At the forest, our heroes are riding through the trees to go to the Princess's camp by using an outside carriage with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as horses.*

Naruto: So Tenshi, what's the City of Kazuya looks like?

Tenshi: Let's see, oh. You see the City of Kazuya is like an city with many festivals and lively citizens doing their own stuff. They're look an lively city with lots of lights, the people are nice. They're also have a nice, and generosity King who is kind to our people. They also have ninjas that's includes us. But besides of the city's lively occasions, we are at war with the other two cities of Wind, Earth, and Fire. The City of Hazu, the city is in the Land of Wind, their signs are an eagle in an Ever-Lasting Tree, they said that the tree is immortal.

Gasser: Immortal…

Tenshi: But there's more, the City of Garma, the city is also in the land of Earth and it's the the worst than the City of Hazu, they uses forbidden jutsu to torture people for fun and ruins everyones' lives. In that city, they were ruled by the Musamari.

Sakura: The Musamari…

Sai: Hmm, that name sounds familiar.

Beauty: Wait, how are the Musamari?

Kakashi: The Musamari…isn't that those ninjas that once destroyed the village, that they raged war with that village.

Tenshi: That's right, sharp as always, Lord Kakashi. The Musamari are ninjas ruled by the boss himself, Gazuhodo, an man who is ruthless, just like the Musamari. But he gots 15 of the Warriors that he recruited called themselves, the Fifteen Novas of the Musamari. They're ruthless as Gazuhodo and always loyal to him.

Gasser: These guys are worst than Gazuhodo himself.

Beauty: Yeah, why would those guys follow his orders?!

Yamato: It's because of some events that made them change, turned into rouge ninjas and started taking mercenary missions.

Tenshi: That may be… but the leader of that group is the one that mostly loyal to him is Sakodo. An he's the strongest of that group and he has two kekkei genkai called the Ice and Dark Nature. But he was always stopped by the Princess's Bodyguard, Kyrogue Euroden.

Kakashi: That's right, the guy that Lady Tsunade was talking about*.

Tenshi: That's right, he started taking the job as to guard the Princess but he seems to take advantage to it. When Musamari tries to ambush us, Kyro always come back and protect the princess at any cost and even defeats Sakodo. If any of you met him, then you might sign your death certificate.

Jelly Jiggler: Oh please.

*Then our heroes starts to look at Jelly Jiggler as he was drinking a martini*

Jelly Jiggler: If you said was true, then I don't really wanna care what you do. Many people tends to have war anytime they want and I don't want to be a part of it.

Tenshi: So You don't care if they live or die?!

Jelly Jiggler: No I don't, all I care about is myself and myself only. After all, the world is a cruel place and I don't want to be in a cruel place.

Beauty: *bashes Jelly Jiggler with an 500 ton hammer*

Sakura: No way, we don't do that?

Softon: We fight stronger enemies like him, way before this happens. The more that face stronger enemies, the more obstacles that we must overcome.

Tenshi: I never see anybody facing stronger enemies so hard before.

Naruto: Well, you have to get used to it sooner or later, so anyway…Bobobo! How long will we get to the Princess!

Bobobo: *as a cowboy* Until Sunfall! *as he was riding Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as they was dressed as horses* Seems like a storm's a-coming, Bessie and Jessie.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: *as horses and they neighs*

Bobobo: Be careful, Bessie and Jessie or else the powerful wind can blow you away into that cliff *points to the cliff*

Everyone: A CLIFF! *Then sees the cliff that they were heading to* BOBOBO! STOP THE *Then everyone including the Wiggin Trio and the carriage all fall in the cliff* CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*As they are falling for their deaths*

Gasser: AHHHH! WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!

Beauty: I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE! GOD, I KNOW I HATE YOU BY THE MOMENT THAT I HEARD OF YOU! PLEASE JUST THIS ONCE, DON'T LET ME DIE!

Sakura: I'M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!

Gasser: *with three lines at the back of the head* I don't understand women sometimes…

Sai: I can't believe that I'm going to die when I have my own future ahead of me, mostly about ROOT, but I don't care about that any more, I just wanna cherish this last few seconds for me.

Gasser: *reacts* That sounds like a monotone final second to me.

Bobobo: Don't worry Gasser, we'll be okay by the time that I will finish poking all over Jelly's body. *as he is poking Jelly all over his body*

Gasser: *with an extreme background, no pupils and reacting* SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!

Jelly Jiggler

Yamato: I'll try and get us here safely.

Tenshi: *then he glides to an wall and steps on it and then uses the same method until he's at the ground, and then he uses his hand signs fast and uses an Kekkei Genkai* SLIME STYLE: SAFETY CONSTRICTION JUTSU! *Then uses an 10 abstract slime to stuck these rocks on the wall to safety lands our heroes and their luggages and carriage safely but he's pulls the slime and he ricochets our heroes to the path that they're traveling and then he ricochets himself to the same path that he's traveling with our heroes too* That was close.

Yamato: Slime Style, do you have the…

Tenshi: That's right, the Kekkei Genkai…Slime Nature…this is where I combine earth and fire nature into lava nature where I combine my Lava Nature into my Earth Nature into Slime Nature. *Then uses many hand signs faster and produces slime in his hands*

Beauty: *Reacting at the bottom corner of the screen* THAT'S GROSS AND AMAZING AT THE SAME TIME! AND I'M TALKING ABOUT TO OOZING SLIME!

Tenshi: Listen Beauty, I know that you think that Slime is disturbing but once you get used to my nature, it's really cool to have an nature like me.

Beauty: Wow, I understand that, thanks Tenshi.

Tenshi: No problem. It's just my thing.

Gasser: Now we still got our stuff, and the road's is pretty far, we're not on the same direction.

Softon: *uses his Blabs-a-lot Vision to check all surroundings* Gasser's right, we need to continue moving forward to complete our mission. *sees that the path has no bridge to proceed* We need to make a bridge in order to move forward…Yamato, can you make an bridge that can make this path complete, can you do that?

Yamato: I can try. *claps his hands and makes an long bridge that is connected to the path* Okay, it's ready.

Bobobo: Good, now Tenshi, show us the way.

Tenshi: Right. *then walks with our heroes but after an few minutes with the Wiggin Trio carrying the Carriage with their backs, they were almost halfway to the bridge as they are still walking, Tenshi starts to sense something and stops.* Something's wrong.

Naruto: What?

Softon: That's right…I sensed it too.

*Tenshi and Softon looked up and sees an rain of kunais aiming at our heroes as Naruto looks up too and then everyone looks up too*

Tenshi: It's a trap, we must run now! *Then our heroes started running from the rain of kunais and shuriken*

Kakashi: *While he's running*Who's trying to kill us?

Tenshi: I don't know, but I clearly think that it's the Musamari.

Gasser: *then stops and about to fire a Gas Grenade* Then what are we waiting for, lets get them back.

Tenshi: *grabs Gasser by the neck while he's running* If we do that, then we won't get to the Princess by sunset, they want to distract us so they can kidnap the Princess and get the Moon Stone from them.

Naruto: If you're right, then we have no time! We gotta get to the Princess before it's too late. Let's go!

*As they were almost to the end of the bridge, Bobobo and Sakura stopped because they have a plan*

Bobobo: Sakura, use 81-.2-43-5-930-5-234-5443-.7 Plan B!

Sakura: Then why didn't you say Plan B in the first place?

Bobobo: Because I don't feel like it! *then the Wiggin Trio connected one's hands to one's feet and then Sakura picks up Bobobo's Feet and she spins around to create an tornado and then she threw our Wiggin Trio Upwards still connected and then they used their pulse sent the shuriken and kunais away. Then they lands to ground and starts to run again with the others but this time Ninjas with Crossed Stars Handbands started to chase after them*

Sakura: Great, now it's those guys!

Tenshi: It's the Musamari, they know about the mission!

Hatenko: Then we won't keep them waiting! KEY SHURIKEN! *Throws Key Shurikens at the Musamari* That's should distract them, alright let- *then sees our heroes left without* THEY LEFT ME ALONE! BOSSSSSS!

*As our heroes are still running away with their luggage and carriage from the Musamari*

Beauty: I hope that Hatenko will be okay, but what I'm worried about is the Princess. Tenshi, you do know why the Musamari distracting us right…

Tenshi: Right…

Beauty: What if we try to fight off the Musamari after sunset,…

Tenshi: Mm-hmm

Beauty: And the Princess will still be waiting…

Tenshi: That's right…

Beauty: And if we were too late, the Princess will be kidnapped and the Moon Stone will be taken. If we do that…

Tenshi: Yeah…

Beauty …then your city will be in danger because the Moon Stone will be taken and it would be an example as an all-out war which means that the Five Shinobi Countries will be taken part of it and millions of ninjas and people will die, all because of that little slip.

Tenshi: *says nothing until he finally realized* We gotta hurry to the Princess before it's too late. No breaks now! *starts jumping branch to branch*

Naruto: He's right, lets go and fast! *starts jumping branch to branch too*

Sai: *uses his fake smile* Well, I need to complete the mission anyway so I can go home and paint a few paintings. *starts jumping branch to branch*

*Then Team Seven starts to jump branch to branch*

Bobobo: Don't think we won't catch up to you that easily! *rides the carriage with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as Horses* Naruto, we need some boost on that old carriage!

Naruto: I'm on it! *sits on the end of the carriage, turns around to his behind and put an hand sign* Farting Jutsu! *then releases an huge amount of gas that makes the Carriage go fast*

Beauty: AHH! GET ME OFF OF THIS CRAZY THING! *As rhey propels away from the Musamari*

*Meanwhile at Team Seven's location. Sai caught a scent of something*

Sai: What's that smell?

Sakura: Huh, what do you mean, Sai.

Sai: It smelled like farts.

Sakura: *looks down and sees Bobobo's Carriage is propelling by using Naruto's gas* WHAAAAAAA! *then stops and lands to the carriage alongside with Team Seven and Tenshi* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FOUR?!

Bobobo: Sakura, we're going to the Princess early! So we need more boost so we can get there early. Tenshi, are there any Musamari!

Tenshi: They're still catching up to us!

Softon: How long will we be there at the Princess?

Tenshi: Before sunset, due to Naruto's gas!

Gasser: Then we need more boost *then does the same as Naruto and starts to fart making the carriage goes faster than before, as they were away from the Musamari.*

Softon: *then looks outside* BOBOBO! IT'S ANOTHER DEAD END! AND WE DON'T HAVE A BRIDGE!

Bobobo: *as he was feeding Gasser and Naruto some chili beans* Don't worry, if I heard something on the Internet, chili and beans make your gas gassier!

Beauty: *reacting* THAT'S THE DUMBEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!

Bobobo: WELL, IT'S MY BACKUP PLAN! WHAT, YOU NEED ME TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER PLAN!

Beauty: *reacting* YES, THAT'S THE THING!

Gasser: *feels his butt is about to explode* My gas is about to explode in a sec.

Naruto: *feels that too* Me….too!

*Then their faces get red and in about an half a second, a enormous, gigantic amount of gas has been produced by Gasser and Naruto due to the Chili Beans*

Beauty: IT WORKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK! *As they propelling faster than a horse trying to win a race.

Tenshi: We're almost there! *then they made it to the cliff and the propelled to the sky like they were flying.

Kakashi: SEEMS LIKE IT!

Sakura: KILL ME! *And then they made it to the other side of the path*

Beauty: Alright, we did it!

Tenshi: We're almost there to the Princess's camp, hold on tight! *then our heroes held on tied as they were almost at the camp*

*Meanwhile at the Princess's camp. The Princess is still holding on the Moon Stone, sensing that someone is coming*

Princess Hikari: Everyone, they're here! Let's give them a proper welcoming! *As they were getting in their postions, they saw a carriage with 12 people are speeding at them as they were cleared out of the way and then the people are floating and spinning around as the Princess get a good glimpse at the Two Important People, Naruto and Bobobo*

Bobobo: WE'RE FALLING! *then they fell to the ground, they're carriage was now broken and they're luggage is still safe.

Yamato: What a fall. Is everyone okay?

Don Patch: *his bones are broken and he is bandaged all over his body.*

Jelly Jiggler: Yes, I'm fine, thanks to my lucky Hanky Shield. *Then it's revealed that half of his body has been completely shredded or stabbed*

Beauty: *Reacting* SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE NOT OKAY TO ME!

Tenshi: Is this the Princess's camp.

?: Yes, it is.

*Tenshi looks up and sees General Mikage and Princess Hikari*

General Mikage: Good job, Tenshi, you guided them with your guiding skills.

Tenshi: *bows down to the Princess and General Mikage* General! And Princess Hikari!

Princess Hikari: Thank you, Tenshi, you brought the Hidden Leaf Ninjas.

Naruto: Hey guys. We're here to help! *then he felt something cold and looked down to see an sword is close to his throat and he eyes darted left to see Kyro, who was undetected*

Kyro: Stand your ground, or I'll kill you.

Naruto: Waaa…*thinking* This guy has creped up me like he wasn't there at all. And he's power is incredible. Who is he?

Princess Hikari: Kyro, stop! They're the Hidden Leaf Ninjas who Tenshi brought, please don't hurt him!

Kyro: Oh, when I'm about to say, I thought you were one of the Musamari.

Naruto: Wait, the Princess, then you're…

Princess Hikari: That's right, my name is Princess Hikari, and I am the one who sent you here to protect me from harm. *takes a deep breath and greets them with open hands* Welcome Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village, my name's is Hikari and I am a princess that have trouble with the Musamari, let us give you an proper welcoming of the Princess, myself!

Bobobo: Awesome! That means…!

Princess Hikari: That's right, we're having a celebration of your arrival!

Naruto: YEAH!

Beauty: Yay! *jumps for joy*

Yamato: I always wanted to relax for a bit.

Kakashi: Yeah, seems like fun.

Sai: I think a little relaxation might sooth me down.

Sakura: Good, because I'm tired.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: HURRAY! WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE!

Dengaku Man: YAY!

Gasser: WAIT! DIDN'T WE LEAVE YOU AT THE VILLAGE!

Dengaku Man: Yeah but this kind man *points to Kyro* brought me to this nice camp to party.

Gasser: Wow, I never thought that this one is nice enough to invite you.

Kyro: Yeah, I am nice on many ways.

Gasser: Of course, you are.

Princess Hikari: So what are we waiting for? Let the celebration begins!

Everyone: YEAH! *As they went inside the tent*

Naruto: Hmm…this guy…seems sad.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Another Chapter done! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Chapter 3 is coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

*At the Princess's tent. Everyone was partying at our heroes's arrival. The Wiggin Trio were wiggin while Beauty and Princess Hikari are talking about their crushes and Gasser and a few chunin ninjas drinking their punches are listening to General Mikage's stories about his time at the Ninja Wars. Softon, Kakashi and Yamato are talking with the other Chunin Ninjas while Naruto is dancing with Sakura (but Naruto asks Sakura to dance while she blushes and says yes). All was well, except Kyro who was chilling with himself. Trying to find some lady so he can flirt or dance with them.*

Softon: I wonder how Hatenko is keeping up with the Musamari.

Kakashi: If I know Hatenko, he probably defeated them by now and is on his way here, if he smell the horrible stench by Naruto and Gasser.

*Meanwhile at Hatenko's Location. He was running to our heroes' location faster than Sonic the Hedgehog.*

Hatenko: Hang on Boss, wait for me! I'm coming for you! *as he was running for dear life*

*Meanwhile at our heroes' location. They were still partying except Kyro who stepped outside for fresh air*

Kyro: Well, it's time to roll! *then disappears out of sight*

*Meanwhile at the forest. Kyro was jumping branch to branch until he sees an person going somewhere.*

Kyro: What the…?

Hatenko: BOSS! I'M COMING! *As he was still running to his Boss but was ambushed by the Musamari* YOU GUYS AGAIN! *pulls out his key* Don't worry, I'll take care of you while I did it to those guys! *then charges at the 50 Musamari until an Giant, Powerful Water Dragon washes them away from Hatenko as they were defeated again.*

Kyro: Seems like you're unharmed. *lands to the ground and looks at Hatenko* You're okay.

Hatenko: Yes, I'm fine. Anyway, do you know where I can find the Princess from these forests?

Kyro: So you're one of the guys that came from the Hidden Leaf Village too.

Hatenko: What, you mean, they made it?!

Kyro: That's right. I saw them partying with the Princess, maybe your boss is in there too.

Hatenko: THANKS! BOSS! I'M COMING! *Then sped to our heroes' location*

Kyro: I forgot, he didn't know where the camp is. I should really have to follow him. *then sped at an great speed*

*Meanwhile at the Princess's Camp. Our heroes are still partying till all night. But our Wiggin Trio are tired and went outside of the tent to get some shuteye until Hatenko saw Don Patch*

Hatenko: BOSS! *Then hugs Don Patch hard, making the Orange Sun red and turned into Patches.*

Patches: Hey, get off of me, I have a dentist appointment in the morning and I gotta go to the spa. I please leave me along so I can get some rest. I said, get off of me! *As Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler are off to their beds but then they realized that they don't have no bed.*

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler: *put their hands on their ears and yells goofily* AHHH! WE DON'T HAVE ANY BEDS! *points at Tenshi* U NO HAVE NO BED FOR US!

Tenshi: Oh yeah, we perfectly have beds for the night. *claps his hands and an enormous tent appeared out of nowhere*

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler: *with big eyes for joy* OOOOHHHHH…AHHHHHHH!

Tenshi: This is your tent for the night for the night, please come in if you like.

Jelly Jiggler: Maybe later, we wanna meet this Kyro guy.

Tenshi: The Kyro that you want to meet…*points to Kyro, who was chilling on a tree* you're looking at him.

Bobobo: Kyro…so this is the guy that protects the princess. Never thought I meet him in person. *now says nothing until…he jumps at Kyro and glomps him*

Kyro: HEY! GET OFF OF ME!

Patches: Seems like Bo have a new friend.

Jelly Jiggler: Our son is growing up fine, Patches.

Kyro: What are you talking about, leave me alone!

Jelly Jiggler: But don't you wanna be Bo's friend?

Kyro: *sighs* Yeah I want to.

Patches: Poor little boy, something troubles you.

Kyro: *says nothing and thinking about the words that Sakodo said*

*Flashback*

Sakodo: So the rumors were true after all, you are equal to my Dark Style of the Kekkei Gekkai. I never thought that I was fighting an heir to Williams Family of the Village Hidden in the Rivers as my equal.

Kyro: Don't you dare talk about my family of that village! It was that Top Heads of those 3 families that killed my family like that!

Sakodo: So you're protecting your reputation for your dead family and friends, you fool, you will never have a life that you have family in the past. I don't have a family, but I got a life. You spend your life in an adopted family and protecting the Princess from any of us. You're an disgrace to everyone in your village and the People of Kazuya!

*Flashback ends*

Kyro: Sorry! Just…*then walks away quickly* leave me alone!

Bobobo: Wow, what's wrong with him all of the sudden?

Don Patch: I think he has a past.

Jelly Jiggler: I think he got problems *drinks fruit punch*

Bobobo: *smiles and leans to Jelly Jiggler* Don't fret, I gonna beat you up later.

Jelly Jiggler: *and he's shocked about the threat and happy about it*

*Meanwhile at our Heroes' Tent*

Tenshi: This, my friends, is your tent for the night.

*As he showed the Tent to our heroes, our heroes are surprised as the Tent inside of it was humungous, with 13 beds for each of our heroes. A Dinner Table with tons of food for our heroes and also an nightlight that is powered by Tenshi's Slime*

Beauty: This is beautiful!

Sakura: It's amazing!

*Jelly Jiggler, Dengaku Man, and Naruto are about to eat the chicken*

Jelly Jiggler: I don't care about the tent, I'm hungry.

Naruto: This ramen is going to taste good!

Dengaku Man: *he's surprised and grabbed the Grilled Tofu in Miso on a stick* I can't believe, they even have Grilled Tofu in Miso on a Stick! *Then tastes the Miso on a stick until he has fire in his eyes and with sharked teeth* THIS IS THE MOST DELICOUS GRILLED TOFU IN MISO ON A STICK THAT I HAVE EVER TASTED! *then volcanoes on each sides started to erupt!*

Beauty: WHOA! DENGAKU MAN IS REALLY FIRED UP!

Jelly Jiggler: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Beauty: *then turns around to see Jelly Jiggler* Huh…

Jelly Jiggler: THIS DRINK IS AWESOME! IT'S SO AMAZING THAT I CAN DRINK IN ALL IN ONE GULP! *Drinks the fruit punch all in one gulp until he started choking and dies and his soul turned into a ghost* Woohoo! I'm a ghost! *then floats around the heroes as they were planning for their protecting of the Princess*

Kakashi: Alright, I got the whole protection planned out, so please listen so you can be ready in the morning, understood?

Everyone: *they nodded*

Yamato: Alright, the Musamari are camping at the other side of the forest, which means that they will be ambushing the Princess to the path that she's supposed to go, so two of us will accompany the princess inside her carriage. So Beauty, Sakura, you will get in the Princess's carriage to protect the princess inside of the carriage. While the Rest of us will outside and form a circle around the carriage in case one of the Musamari shows up. We will throw Kunais at them; we need to be perfect if this plan succeeds.

Gasser: Wait, what about this Sakodo guy.

Yamato: If he shows up then Kyro and Softon will battle him.

Softon: But what if he bought any friends with him, if he do that then he have to make an back up plan if we want to succeed this mission.

Kakashi: That's right…then the backup plan is that we will battle them except one person and that's Hatenko. Protect the Princess at all cost with Sakura and Beauty, understand.

Hatenko: Right, I will use my Fist to protect the Princess even if I risk my life.

Sai: What if the Boss himself, will appear.

Yamato: If he do that then we better distract him with your ninja art, Sai.

Naruto: Yeah, Sai, with your ninja art, that Boss will be running hime with his mommy.

Sai: Thank you, that cheered me up a little.

Kakashi: Alright, remember the plans that we told you, and be careful because this mission is still S-Rank, which means that you have to risk your life for anything that you cannot overcome.

Bobobo: Then we'll have no choice but give it our all. We're not going to be running home like sissies and be shameful for the rest of our lifes. WE'RE GONNA FIGHT AND DO THE BEST WE CAN FOR THE PRINCESS AND THE MISSION! BECAUSE THIS IS SPARTA!

Beauty: *with half lidded eyes* He's saying random stuff again…

Bobobo: Hmm, it's almost midnight, we better get ready tomorrow. *yawns* Well goodnight, everyone. *as our heroes says to each other good night and went to sleep to live another day.*

*At the next morning, our heroes got dressed, and each of their eyes burned with intensity. As they were still getting ready for the Travel, Kakashi and Yamato went inside the Meeting's Tent and explained the Plan to the Princess, General, Kyro and the Entire Kazuya Ninjas.*

Kakashi: Hope your ninjas understood.

Princess Hikari: If you think your plans will work, then I shall do my best to help you on your plans.

General Mikage: I'll make sure that my ninjas will help you defeat those rapscallions.

Yamato: Don't worry, you have our word.

*At Our Heroes' Tent*

Sai: So we're heading out?

Yamato: That's right and I want everyone to follow the plan thoroughly as we go along.

Naruto: Don't you worry Captain Yamato; I'll beat every single one of those Musamari and put them in their place. *Gives Yamato a thumbs up* That's my ninja way!

Sakura: He's ready for the mission.

Beauty: Yeah, what I'm really worried about…is this plan of Kakashi-sensei's…

*Then everyone got their stuff ready and head out to the Start of the Traveling Path*

Princess Hikari: Alright, is everyone ready?

Yamato: Everyone's ready, your majesty.

Bobobo: LET'S GET THIS TRAVELING STARTED!

*Then everyone started moving as the Carriage started to move too. Everyone got so close to the carriage as an shield. For 45 minutes, the Wiggin Trio was getting bored and need to do something fun. But then Bobobo have an idea*

Bobobo: Hey Everyone I can an idea. How about we sing 1,000 Sakura on the Wall?

Chunin Ninja 2: That's an great idea.

Chunin Ninja 100: Yeah, that's right, a great idea! Let's try it!

Naruto: Sounds like fun!

Sai, Yamato, and Softon: We're out.

Kakashi: I can sing a few verses.

Kyro: Seems fun.

Bobobo: READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Takes an deep breath* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(Bobobo)_

_1,000 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL! 1,000 FISTS OF SAKURA!_

_YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE!_

_1,000 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL!_

_(Then Everyone starts to sing along with Bobobo, including Kyro and Naruto)_

_999 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL! 999 FISTS OF SAKURA!_

_YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE!_

_999 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL!_

_998 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL! 998 FISTS OF SAKURA!_

_YOU TAKE ON DOWN, PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE!_

_998 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL!_

*Inside the Carriage while the others are singing*

Sakura: I can't believe I'm stuck with idiots!

Beauty: Now you know how I feel.

*1 Hour Later*

_(Everyone still singing)_

_(Everyone) _

_450 FISTS OF SAKURA ON THE WALL! 450 FISTS OF SAKURA!_

_YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE_

_450 FISTS OF SAKU-_

Sakrua: If I wait 45 minutes of that song, I'll gonna shred them to pieces!

Princess Hikari: Calm down, Ms. Haruno, I'm sure that they're be finished before anything could happen.

*45 minutes later*

_(Everyone) _

_YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE!_

_1 FIST OF SAKURA ON THE WALL!_

(Then everyone cheered at the end of their song)

Bobobo: Now that the song is done, let's do the song again! This time is going to be 1 MILLION!

_(Everyone)_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_1 MILLION-_

Sakura: *with a big head, no pupils and black eye liner and mad's as an mad hog* YOU BETTER SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP BEFORE I'LL BE THE ONE THAT PUNCHES ALL OF YOU IN THE FACE! *Then went back inside*

Bobobo: Let's continue the song again!

_(Everyone) _

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_1 MILL-_

(2 hours later)

*After 2 hours, our heroes and the rest of the Chunin Kazuya Ninjas have been bonked in the head by Sakura*

Kyro: Does she do this every single time?

Don Patch: Sometimes, but she be nice at times like this.

Softon: Hmm *senses something*

Sai: What's the matter, Softon?

Softon: *stops and looks up a bit* Seems like our friends came to visit us once again.

*Then everyone stopped as the carriage stopped too*

*Inside the Carriage*

Beauty: The Carriage stopped!

Sakura: It might the Musamari, the plan is putting on motion. Your majesty please remain calm, our Hidden Leaf Ninjas have never failed before.

Princess Hikari: Don't worry; I am always remaining calm at situations like this.

Sakura and Beauty: *with closed eyes with joy and an pleasant background* She's not even yelling like this. We're like the princess that the Author thought about at all.

*Outside the Carriage*

Yamato: Everyone! It's time to do the formation!

General Mikage: Do as the Jonin said, or I'll make ya run 50 laps when we get to Kazuya!

*Then everyone started to position themselves into a circle formation as they prepared to throw their kunais and shurikens*

Yamato: Alright, Tenshi when they throw their Rain of Kunais at us. Use your shield to protect us as fast as you can*

Tenshi: Right! *as he was about to use his jutsu*

*At the Musamari's Spot*

Sakodo: So the Kazuya are ready to die, this is too good. Now we'll capture the princess after we finished the Ninjas. Go fire the Rain of Kunais! *As the Ninja ran to inform his other ninjas to commence the attack*

*At our heroes' spot*

Yamato: *Then looks up to see that the Rain of Kunais has been fired as it was aiming at our heroes* Okay…NOW!

Tenshi: SLIME STYLE: ABSTRACTING SHIELD OF DEFLECTON! *Uses an Slime Shield to protects the Ninjas and our heroes and bounces right back at the owners, making their deaths painful.*

Yamato: *As he was about to throw the kunais* READY! SET! FIRE! *Then everyone in the circle formation started to throw at the Hidden Musamari from the trees, when the kunais made it, they had been hit and falls to the ground, dead*

Kakashi: The Plan is working! Everyone keep doing what Yamato says.

Yamato: READY! SET FIRE! *Then everyone threw the kunais again but this time with the targeted Musamari.* EVERYONE KEEP THROWING, THEY'RE RETREATING! READY SET FIRE! *Then everyone now threw the Shurikens at the Targeted Musamari and then Musamari has fallen to ground, now dead.*

Softon: Everything is going well, Yamato. Keep it up!

Yamato: READY! SET! FIRE! *Now the ninjas threw kunais and shurikens at the Targeted Musamari and then the Musamari fallen, dead.

*At the Musamari's spot*

Sakodo: What's going on, I thought that they're will be ready by now. *then uses his Ice Style: Ice Clone Jutsu to spy what's going on and then he saw that his ninjas have fallen by the hands of the Kazuya ninjas.* So that's their game, then we will have to abort the ambush and charge head-on at them. Then they don't have a chance against us now. *He signaled his men to move at the open grounds and charge at them*

*At our heroes' spot*

Yamato: READY SET FIRE! *Then everyone threw the kunais again and hit the Musamari as they fallen to the ground, dead again.*

*Then the rest of the Musamari appears from the trees and charges at our heroes head on*

Yamato: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE DO THE SAME THING THAT YOU DID BEFORE! READY SET FIRE! *Then everyone started to threw at the Musamari one by one as they were still charges at our heroes.* Now everyone, throw the paper bombs at them, then we will achieve victory!

*As the Musamari was closing in at our heroes*

Yamato: READY! SET! FIRE! *Then everyone threw the paper bombs at the Musamari, they stopped and confused that the Kazuya Ninjas had missed them but they were as the Paper Bombs were activated, many explosions appeared and blasted the rest of the Musamari Ninjas to pieces.*

General Mikage: My god, we did it! We won! YEAH! *Then everyone cheered at their victory but Softon sensed something wrong*

Softon: Our victory isn't over yet.

Chunin Ninja 65: What?!

Jonin Ninja 37: What do he mean, it isn't over yet.

Softon: It's because our two friends hasn't introduced themselves before the ambush started. Come out and show yourselves or I'll have to make you come out!

*Then the two ninjas jumped and lands to ground, making our heroes now see them. Those two are twins that have identical long yellow hair, have similar battle black and purple armor on them, they each have chained sickles and has many weapons that can combined their sickles with anything dangerous. Their names are Haruko and Hariko.*

Haruko: Impressive, I never thought that you sensed our presence. The Hidden Leaf Ninjas are always having talented ninjas.

Hariko: If you ask me, they failed at bringing in fools to this S-Rank Mission.

Softon: Enough of this, who are you and why are you targeting us?!

Haruko: My name is Haruko, one of the 15 Novas of the Musamari!

Hariko: My name is Hariko, one of the 15 Novas of the Musamari!

Haruko and Hariko: And we are here to wipe you off from existence!

Hatenko: So you are one of the 15 Novas of the Musamari! You're the one that tried to ambushed me that night!

Hariko: Nice for you to notice!

Haruko: We always have people who remembered us during one of our plans of ambushing, we are known as gifted ninjas from the Three Cities of Wind, Earth and Fire

Hariko: If you wish to defeat us, then you come to the right place!

Hatenko: That's right, cause I'm going to end this game of yours and win this battle!

Haruko: You think that you're going to defeat us.

Hariko: Guess again, cause we have all of our friends to defeat you Kazuya and Hidden Leaf Ninjas! *then shows our heroes many Musamari and the Rest of the 15 Novas of the Musamari!*

Sakodo: So you had a little plan that backfire our plan. Clever little fools are you? You may have the smart to destroy my men, but you don't have the strength to destroy my men!

Don Patch: Wait, we have the strength to defeat you guys with one little effort of ours anyway!

Bobobo: We're gonna make you pay for this! You better not forget that!

Sakodo: Then we won't have to bloody ourselves to defeat you! 15 Novas of the Musamari, attack!

*Then 15 novas started to land to the ground*

Yamato: Okay it's time for the backup plan! Everyone do you stuff! *Then everyone started to split up to fight the Novas!* Hatenko, protect the Princess!

Hatenko: Right! I'll protect this carriage with my life! *as the Musamari Ninjas charging at Hatenko. Hatenko get in his fighting position* Bring it on!

Narrator: Then our heroes started to fight the 15 Novas of the Musamari. As they were about to give up their lives for the Princess *as the pictures of each fight appears*

End of Part III!

A/N: The Fight to Protect the Princess have just begun! Make sure to keep watching or else Jelly Jiggler's gonna stalk you to the ends of the world! Chapter 4 is coming up later.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

*In our Heroes' spot, our heroes have started fighting with 15 Novas of the Musamari. Meanwhile Jelly Jiggler is fighting with Hazel; she is a girl with two pony hairs at each side, with green and white battle ninja clothes with gold stripes at the sleeves and the torso, and gold eyes. She has the same height as Jelly Jiggler and has pugoi sticks as her main weapon. She's 13 years old. Her Personality's is caring, calm, shy and always polite to her friends and enemies but she fights like a warrior. *

Jelly Jiggler: I don't know why a 13 year old girl is a part with the Musamari. I don't get this world sometimes.

Hazel: Well, I'm sorry I was just doing my orders by my leader. I had to kill you in order to get the Moon Stone from the Princess; the Moon Stone is the only thing that can help us defeat the Kazuya and Hazu Ninjas so we can end this war.

Jelly Jiggler: Well at least you're polite and sweet.

Hazel: Well, I think we should get fighting now. *Then throws her Pugio Stick at Jelly Jiggler but he misses and the Pugio Stick went back at her and she catches it.*

Jelly Jiggler: What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!

Hazel: Sorry, I hate fighting and killing but I have to obey my orders. *then throws her two Pugio Sticks at Jelly Jiggler but he jumps to dodge but the Pugio sticks is still going to his directions, each aim he still dodges every time.* Wow you're really wanna live do you, but I'm sorry but you'll have to die anyway. Rainbow Style: Snowy Colorful Slippery Rode Jutsu. *uses her Rainbow powers to create an Colorful, Snowry and Slippery Rode to make Jelly Jiggler slip and fall and to make it worse, she threw her Pugio Sticks at Jelly Jiggler and he was hit and falls to the ground*

Jelly Jiggler: She may be innocent but she fights like a maniac!

Hazel: So that move didn't kill you, that's odd, mostly I uses that Jutsu to kill my enemies because they're weak and useless but you, you didn't die and still alive, *giggles* this should be fun. Rainbow Style: Cloaking Colorful Paralysis Jutsu! *Uses her rainbow powers to cloak Jelly Jiggler's color blue into many colors but he doesn't move and stuck there quickly.* Hmm, this should be easy at all. *Then hits Jelly Jiggler many times with her Pugio Sticks?*

Jelly Jiggler: *As he struck with many attacks* Gah! Oh! Dow! Ow! Bah! *cries*

Hazel: Wow, you didn't die from those attacks too. You're fun!

Jelly Jiggler: FUN! YOU CALL THAT FUN! THOSE HURT LIKE STINGY BEES!

Hazel: Let's do another one! Rainbow Style: Torture Room filled with Many Colorful and Dangerous Weapons Jutsu! *she creates an Colorful Room filled with many colorful and dangerous weapons and captures Jelly Jiggler, making him her victim* Let's have fun. *she pulls out an saw and turns it on*

Jelly Jiggler: *gulps*

*Then Jelly Jiggler screamed through the location of many fighters as they heard his scream. Yamato was the first to hear it.*

Yamato: Jelly! *he claps his hands and tries to make an Wood Spear to throw the Torture Room but he was struck by an 7"6, 25 year old, short haired man with a jumpsuit on his entire body except his head and has light blue battle ninja clothes on his jumpsuit with steel boots as his main weapons. His name is Yui.*

Yui: Your opponent is me. You should be concentrating to the opponent in front of you. *he uses his great speed to put many powerful kicks all over Yamato but he tries to block his attacks but it didn't work as he was struck with many hits.* Your Defenses are useless against me. My steel boots will break your defenses and will filled with many wounds all over your body.*

Yamato: Don't underestimate me! *he uses his Wood Style to create an shield but Yui breaks the shield using his powerful kicks! So Yamato uses his Wood Hammer to attack Yui but he breaks the Wood Hammer too.* So powerful and painful at the same time.

Yui: *he's started to talk while he's hitting Yamato with many powerful kicks using his great speed all around him* What's wrong, I thought the Hidden Leaf Ninjas are clever and better than this, seems like I was wrong. *Then he kicks Yamato upwards and then jumps upwards and flips* It's over. Pain of Steel! *then he uses his leg started to become an white, and blue fiery aura that increased his attack tenfold and upside-down kicks Yamato, breaking his bones all over his body as he heading to the ground, an small explosion occurred* Hmph. *he lands to the ground, walks to Yamato's body and looks down at him expressionless.* Just as I thought, the Hidden Leaf is weak and lazy. They didn't train enough to equal my strength. Just as I thought you were be fun to fight. *But when he's about to walk away he looked back at Yamato's body and the body was just a Wood Clone* A Clone. *then he was struck by the Real Yamato's Wood Hammer* But how?!

Yamato: Sorry, but we Hidden Leaf Ninja uses a trap first and then we strike with diligence.

Yui: So you knew I was about to use my ultimate attack on you.

Yamato: Didn't you remember, don't underestimate the Hidden Leaf Ninja!

*At Kakashi's fight with Leo, an 5'2, 25 year old man with the white and black battle ninja clothes with black and White Stripes on his arms. His hair is white and his bangs are black and he has pierced ears. Also he has Sais as his main weapons. They were fighting with blades as like they were equals.*

Kakashi: *backs down for a bit and starts thinking* These guys are strong, stronger than we thought. This guys are not normal at all*he looks around at Jelly Jiggler and Hazel's fight* Jelly Jiggler is facing an disadvantage with the girl named Hazel, he's having a bad time, if this keeps this up, Jelly Jiggler will mostly die. *looks at Yamato and Yui's fight* Yamato is having an advantage with this guy name Yui, his steel boots are his main weapon and alsos deals with most tremendous damage. But Yamato used his trap to weaken Yui, if this keeps up, Yamato will surely win and help Jelly Jiggler but Yui has something up his sleeve.*

Leo: So I finally get to fight you, the great Kakashi Hatake. *as he prepares his sais to fight Kakashi* It's been a while since I last saw you.

Kakashi: What are you talking about?

Leo: Don't you remember, during the Third Ninja War, we were both fought alongside each other but since Obito Uchiha was killed, you became carefree, serious and also has the will to live but I have ran away, considered myself a traitor to the Leaf, I joined the Musamari and they promoted to one of the 15 Novas of the Musamari!

Kakashi: Wait, your name is Leo, right?

Leo: That's right.

Kakashi: That means…you're Leonardo Uchiha, brother of Obito! What happened to you? I thought that you died too!

Leo: Since, Obito died, I've been trying to think about my future without him, I can't believe that someone, so young, my brother, has been dead. So I decided that I ran away. I've been training, training so hard to defeat you for revenge of my brother, when I defeat you, my brother will be completed and no one is going to stop me, not even you!

Kakashi: I'm not going to die, I will keep on living, I must protect my friends, then I will defeat you you. I may have let Obito die, but I won't let my students die! You are a traitor to the Hidden Leaf, Leo and I have responsibility to end your life! *pulls up his headband and activates his sharingan!*

Leo: Then I will use all of my strength to make you pay! *starts doing his fighting pose*

*Then the two ninjas started clashing each other using kunais as blades*

*Meanwhile at Hatenko's battle with the Twins. He was battling them with his key as he was clashing with the Twins' sickles*

Hatenko: Darn, these guys are fast! *then he counter Haruko's attack and tries to slash him but his twin brother clashes his sickle with his key*

Haruko: Well, you're really serious about protecting the princess, are you?

Hariko: Well, unlucky for you, we're been distracting you in order to complete our mission.

Hatenko: What?! *looks back to see the Musamari Ninjas getting on the carriage* SAKURA, BEAUTY, PRINCESS! THE MUSAMARI ARE TRYING TO GET IN THE CARRIAGE!

*Meanwhile at Beauty, Sakura and Princess Hikari's Spot. They heard Hatenko and prepare themselves for the ambush.*

Sakura: Princess, stand back, we need to get you back to your city, leave the fighting to us.

Beauty: Yeah, leave them to us.

Princess Hikari: Right. I will count on your battles.

Sakura: Let's go Beauty!

Beauty: Right!

*Then they got out of the carriage and climbed to the top of the carriage and they saw the Musamari Ninjas trying to cut the cloth and the both pink haired girls started charging right through the Musamari Ninjas and started using their attacks to get the ninjas away from the cloth*

Sakura and Beauty: Combined Super Fist! Spinning Cherry Blossoming Tornado Hammer Smashing!

*Then Sakura enhanced Beauty's hammer that increased her attack and created her own hammer and they started charging right though the Musamari Ninjas and they started spinning as they creating an tornado and now they starts pulls the Ninjas into their tornados as they bashing the ninjas and throwing them out of the way thanks to the tornado's gravitational force* Then they jumped from the Carriage and started combating the Ninjas using their hammers*

*Meanwhile at Naruto's battle with Mahata, a 6'2 woman, with a beautiful face with azure eyes, she has battle clothes that is Pink and has Purple Stripes all over her clothes. Her main weapon is a Red and Golden Staff*

Naruto: *lands to the ground* Man this lady isn't kidding about this, it doesn't make no sense.

Mahata: You're better than I thought. However, your Wind Chakra doesn't have the chance against my Lightening Chakra. Lightening Style! Electrical Discharge Jutsu! *slams at her Staff to create an electrical discharge to electrocute Naruto into a crisp but instead he tricked her with a clone.*

Mahata: A Clone. *then Naruto appears and knees her for an critical hit but she falls to the ground and rolling until she regains her balance and starting turning her body into an electrical discharge at charges Naruto at an incredible speed and kicks Naruto as with some enhanced lightening.*

Naruto: GAH! *As he about to fall to the ground until Bobobo's nose hairs saved him and lands him to the ground* Bobobo!

Bobobo: Naruto, focus. If you keep this up, the enemy will uses this advantage to end your life. Keep up *as he turned into an panda* and you'll be an great success to the Wild!

Naruto: *with no pupils and starts reacting* Actually, I'll just do what I normally do!

*Meanwhile at Bobobo and Don Patch's battle with PMF (Phantom Master Fandom), an 4'11 unknown year old man, with an black ninja clothes with no stripes on it. His main weapon is an 1000 ton hammer that is enhanced with Steel*

PMF: Impressive, my friends, I can't believe that you can keep up with me.

Don Patch: I can't believe your hammer almost broke my hand. *as his hand was almost broken* Now I can't use my Don Patch Gun. *Actually his gun was just a leek, just like his Don Patch Sword*

Bobobo: He's stronger than the rest of the Novas. But there are only 8 of you. Where are the rest of them.

PMF: The Rest of the Novas are still at the base, planning to end the cities and become the strongest out of the Three Cities of Earth, Wind, and Fire.

Bobobo: Dude, you just told their plan at us.

PMF: I did! Oh, I knew I should keep my mouth shut!

Don Patch: Since you revealed their plans to us, now there is an advantage that we can foil your plans and save the entire cities which we don't care about.

Bobobo: That's right, we're about to go medieval on you suckers, prepare to get sucker-punch!

PMF: Fine, then I won't indulge you then. *then starts doing his pose* Prepare yourself at the hands of a Nova!

*Meanwhile at Kyro and Softon's battle with Sakodo, as they combated fiercely with each of their powers. Sakodo uses his Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu to use the giant and powerful Ice Dragon to freeze Softon and Kyro but they jumped and Kyro grabbed Softon and threw him to Sakodo and uses Jamaica's Passion to attack Sakodo with flurry punches. Sakodo then gracefully dodges in order to strike down Softon and uses his Ice Style: Icicle Spears Jutsu to create many ice spears and throws that at the two heroes as they dodges, and uses their combined move: Blabs-a lot's Shadows of Nightmares and then uses the field turns into Blabs-a-lot's domain and Kyro uses his Shadows to cloak Sakodo and then he's at an black nothingness, and then the Shadows emerged from the ground and grabs Sakodo and pulls him down into the never-ending world of Darkness and Shadows. And then at the real world, Sakodo is unconscious due to the Combined Move of Kyro and Softon. As they walked away to help the others, they were attacked by Ice Spears but they dodges and turned away and saw Sakodo conscious and he's about to throw his Ice Spears.*

Sakodo: You think that I have been swallowing into this horrible place. Hmph, you have to do better than that if you want to impress me with such horrid moves such as yours.

Kyro: Maybe I can do better than your stupid kekkei genkai, Sakodo. *pulls out the Mike Sword* But maybe I can give you a piece of powerful swordsmanship. Hey Ice-Cream, have a sword?

Softon: *creates an sword that is sharp, and its hilt was a Blabs-a-lot face* I do now.

Kyro: Alright, *then prepares to attack* let's roll! HAH! *Then Softon and Kyro starts to attack the Leader of the Novas as he about to attack too.*

*Then the slideshow goes to Jelly Jiggler vs. Hazel, Yamato vs. Yui, Kakashi vs. Leo, Hatenko vs. the Twins, Sakura and Beauty vs. the Musamari Ninjas, Naruto vs. Mahata, Bobobo and Don Patch vs. PMF, and finally Softon and Kyro vs. Sakodo.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion. The Fifth Hokage is reading a book but then Shizune came here running and started to talk to Tsunade.*

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, we have this urgent news that the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven are combating the Musamari, the General of Kazuya sent this message to us that everyone is alright, the bodyguard, Kyro has something up his sleeve.

Tsunade: Hmm, so the Musamari has finally show themselves, maybe Naruto, Bobobo and the others can show the Musamari what the Hidden Leaf Ninja can do. Shizune, don't sent anyone, Team Seven must show themselves in order to complete the mission.

Shizune: Right, milady. *then went back outside*

Tsunade: *Starts thinking* Naruto, Bobobo…you better not mess up.

*Meanwhile at our heroes' spot, our heroes are still combating the Novas. In Jelly Jiggler's battle with Hazel, he's still being torturted by Hazel with her colorful and dangerous weapons. Meanwhile at Yamato's battle with Yui, Yui is still kicking Yamato with his enhanced steel boots and Yamato is using his Wood Hammer to clash the Steel Boots. Meanwhile at Hatenko's battle with the twins, Hatenko is using his key to clash with the twins' sickles in the battle of wits. Meanwhile at Sakura and Beauty's battle with the Musamari, the Two Pink Haired Girls uses their hammers to bashes the Musamari Ninjas with bumps on their heads. Then the two connected hands and uses the Cherry Blossoming Torndao to defeat the ninjas and then started to help the others. Meanwhile at Naruto's battle with Mahata, he's still trying to get away from the Lightening. Meanwhile at Bobobo and Don Patch's battle with PMF, they were bored of the stuff that PMF was using.*

Bobobo: I'm bored, and tired too.

Don Patch: Yeah me too, but we can't lose Bobobo.

Bobobo: But I'm going to end this battle of ours anyway. Naruto! Kyro!

Naruto: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Kyro: Yeah!

Naruto, Bobobo, and Kyro: COMBINED SUPER FIST: WATER DRAGON JUTSU: RASENGAN MOUTH CANNON! *Then a giant and powerful water dragon appears and then uses Naruto and Bobobo uses their Rasengan and Nose hairs to make the Dragon more powerful. The Giant and Powerful Nose Haired Dragon then uses the nose hairs to whack the ninjas away and then uses the Rasengan Cannon to defeat the 8 Novas of the Musamari including Sakodo as he falls to the ground, hit by the combined attack. And then he got up and send a sign to call up his novas. Then the giant and powerful Water Nose Haired Dragon disappears and Kyro, Naruto, and Bobobo lands to the ground.*

Sakodo: You may have defeat my 8 Novas but we will not give up yet. We will have that Moon Stone once all of you are wiped out, then we will be the ones that rule the Cities of the Wind, Earth, and Fire! *Then the Musamari and the Novas disappears into the trees*

Kyro: They will be back, I know it.

General Mikage: Well, the crisis have been averted for now. Now let's continue to travel before it's too late. Hidden Leaf Ninjas, you must be very tired and injured during that fight. Especially you Jelly Jiggler. Go to the Princess's Carriage to heal yourself up.

Jelly Jiggler: *is has many cuts and he's in half.* That's right, when I see the girl again, I swear I'm going to make her pay for this. I will!

Bobobo: Yeah forever, just go before we'll leave you. *As they continued to travel up to the snowy mountain*

Jelly Jiggler: WHA?! *Then went after our heroes as they're here at the snowy mountain as they are still traveling.*

*Meanwhile, at the snowy mountain.*

Bobobo: I feel cold.

Don Patch: Me too.

Jelly Jiggler, I don't because I'm jelly, and I know it is cold all the time because jelly is cold.

Bobobo: You don't say.

Jelly Jiggler: That's right!

*Then Bobobo and Don Patch grabbed Jelly Jiggler and ripped him to pieces and then made their own coat made of jelly and put it on.*

Jelly Jiggler: *As a head* Why do I have to be a head all of the time?

Don Patch: Because you're warm and fuzzy inside.

Jelly Jiggler: Thank you for the compliment.

*Inside the Carriage, everyone was healing due to the attacks that the Novas made. Meanwhile the Princess was talking about the City of Kazuya.*

Yamato: Wow, you got yourself a fun city, your majesty.

Princess Hikari: Thank you, I have a wonderful fun city indeed, but sometimes, the wars between the lands of Wind, Earth, and Fire made the fun go away and everybody was miserable, that's why my mother told me to make peace with other cities, Hazu understood the peace treaty but the other city didn't. They're so greedy about the Moon Stone that I possess but Kyro came just in time to save me, and told me that the Musamari will never have peace as long as they want the Moon Stone from me.

Kakashi: Princess, you got yourself a loyal bodyguard who is extremely powerful and has an idea of Protection that rescues you from harm. You're lucky that he evens communicate with you.

Princess Hikari: Yes, it's quite fun indeed.

*Meanwhile outside of the carriage*

Softon: *senses something* they're back again.

General Mikage: Everyone get in your positions again! The Musamari has returned again!

*Inside the carriage*

Yamato: Seems like we got trouble again.

Kakashi: Everyone prepares yourselves and protects the Princess, let the others take care of them. We must not fail this mission if we don't hold back.

*Outside the Carriage*

Naruto: What's going on? You told us that they're back again, Softon.

Softon: I know but they're hiding their chakra in order to ambush us.

*In Ice Spears is thrown and aimed at our heroes but they're dodges and turned around and sees Sakodo and his Musamari Ninjas with his Ice Dragon.*

Sakodo: You see, I told you that we will return, but lucky for me, the mountain is my greatest advantage to wipe you fools at the face of the Earth!

Bobobo: Like I told, we're not going be wipe out without a fight!

Naruto: That's right, we're gonna beat you guys into dust!

Kyro: *does a hand sign* Seems like this will be quick as we thought!

Naruto, Bobobo, and Kyro: COMBINED SUPER FIST: WATER DRAGON JUTSU: THE NOSE HAIR COMBO RASENGAN CANNON! *Then the Giant and Powerful Nose Haired Water Dragon appears and uses the Rasengan Cannon to wipe out the Musamari ninjas away from the mountain. And then the Ice Dragon and the Nose Haired Water Dragon confronted each other and combated each other with many attacks that they thought of and then the Nose Haired Water Dragon uses its nose hairs to wrack the Ice Dragon which makes the Dragon breaks into pieces as Sakodo falls to the ground but gets up anyway. As our heroes canceled their combined attack and lands to the ground*

Bobobo: And to make it worse, we're gonna bomb ya to death! *then The Wiggin Trio and the Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja then pulls out bombs and throws them at Sakodo but unfortunately they missed as they snowy ground is blew up to pieces.

Sakodo: *then makes his Ice Angel Wings and floats* Hmph, idiots. *Then flies back to the Musamari Base*

Bobobo: He left, seems like he's scared of us as we thought.

Don Patch: And we didn't even do a thing to him. *chuckles*

Kyro: as his eyes widen and his face is an expression of surprised, shocked and scared* I don't think that he's running away because he's scared of us. It's because of THAT! *Points to the top of the mountain as the snow turned into a natural disaster, an avalanche.*

General Mikage: EVERYONE! GET BACK TO THE GROUND, WE CANNOT RISK THE PRINCESS TO GET HURT! DO IT NOW! GRAB THE SUPPLIES, THE TENTS, EVERYTHING THAT YOU CAN GRAB, WE MUST NOT FAIL THIS MISSION!

*Inside the Carriage*

Sakura: What's happening?!

Kakashi: Bobobo, Naruto and the others has screwed it up. An avalanche is on its way!

Beauty: *looks wide-eyed* WHAT?!

Sakura: THOSE IDIOTS! *Pulls up the covers and saw the Wiggin Trio and the Orange Hokage with no pupils and black eye liners around her eyes! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Bobobo: Listen Sakura, we know that we screwed it up but don't worry, we can fix it , we swear!

Sakura: YOU IDIOTS! THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU CAN FIX, WE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU FOUR!

Tenshi: It's getting closer!

Kyro: Oh no!

Don Patch: We're gonna die!

Jelly Jiggler: ah! I'm too young to die!

Bobobo: *gasps in shocked*

Naruto: *gasps in shocked*

*As our heroes watched shocked and scared as the avalanche is coming on their way but as it got closer, the scree turns black.*

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Well, seems like our heroes are in trouble now. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

*The Black Screen is still here and also I was supposed to say Meanwhile.*

*Meanwhile at the Snowy Mountain, this chapter, our heroes are about to be covered with snow which the Wiggin Trio and our Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja bombed the entire field which triggers an avalanche.*

Beauty: BOBOBO!

*Then the Avalanche has overwhelmed our heroes, but Kyro, The Wiggin Trio and the Orange Hokage popped out their upper bodies and see the Carriage with their friends (Yamato, Kakashi, Princess Hikari, Sakura, Sai, Softon, Hatenko, Dengaku Man, Tenshi, and General Mikage) and the Ninjas and the supplies being carried off to the cliff. Then they saw their other friends (Gasser, and Beauty) being carried to the other side.*

Bobobo: Beauty!

Naruto: Sakura!

Kyro: PRINCESS!

Bobobo: Oh no, the Princess! *then looks down to see the Group 1: The Carriage* SAKURA! USE YOUR SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS!

Sakura: But Bobobo, I thought you said that the Fist is for attacking other opponents!

Bobobo: But Sakura, the Fist are for protection and defense, god, you don't listen sometimes!

Sakura: *With You-Know-Who* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Bobobo: JUST USE IT!

Sakura: Alright! SUEPR FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: BARRIER OF THE WILL OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS! *Then she made a huge barrier that covers the carriage and the supplies and everyone in it*

Bobobo, and Don Patch: *with a pretty background and their eyes are beautiful* We taught her so well.

Kyro: Yeah, I wonder why?

Beauty: BOBOBO!

Bobobo: *gasps in shocked* BEAUTY!

Gasser: it's okay, she's with me. You guys go and save yourselves!

Bobobo: THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!

Gasser: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THATTTTTTTTTT! *As they now disappeared from Group 3's eyesight*

Bobobo: BEAUTY! NO! *As they now disappears and now falls to a cave. THUD!*

Naruto: Sakura!

Bobobo: BEAUTY!

Naruto: SAKURA!

Bobobo: BEAUTY!

Kyro: PRINCESS!

Don Patch: YAYA!

Jelly Jiggler: MY BEAUTIFUL BODY! IT'S GONE!

Naruto: We got to get outta here; our friends are waiting for us!

Bobobo: Yeah, but there's still the avalanche; we gotta wait until the morning.

Kyro: Fools, don't you get it?! We gotta get to the City before Nightfall; if we don't then our mission will be a failure! So we need to hurry, get the others and get out of this hole before it's too late!

*Unlucky for our heroes, the snow is now covering up the entrance means our heroes are now trapped*

Kyro: Oh Great! Now we're trapped!

Bobobo: Seems like we have to break that snow *but the snow is now freezes and turns into ice  
* Okay scratch that, seems like we have to break that ice in order to get to the Princess.

Jelly Jiggler: Okay I hate to be the bearer of bad news, THE PRINCESS AND THE OTHERS MUST HAVE BEEN BACK AT THE SURFACE BY NOW BECAUSE THEY FELL TO THEIR DEATHS! NOW WE MUST SAVE OURSELVES TO GO TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE SO WE CAN PACK OUR STUFF AND GET OUTTA HERE TO OUR OWN UNIVERSE AND PRETEND THAT THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE ALL OF THIS NONSENSE BEGUN!

Bobobo: You're wrong, Jelly. If I know my pupil, she should be protected from harm right about now.

*Meanwhile at Group 1's location. The Carriage isn't broken but is turned upside down and is barricaded on top of the snow. Now our heroes are waking due to the crash that they had made themselves into.

Sakura: *awaken and rubs her forehead* Ouch. What a ride. Is everyone okay?

Kakashi: I'm fine. At least the supplies are safe.

Princess Hikari: I'm feeling glad too. But my head hurts from that crash.

Hatenko: So you guys awake huh?

Sai: Oh, Hatenko.

Hatenko: So you finally need my help.

Sakura: Don't act all cool just because we've survived from that awful crash.

General Mikage: Where are my soldiers, we just saw them a minute ago!

Softon: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your ninjas are frozen due to the low temperature. *then points to the ninjas that they're frozen.*

General Mikage: *Check their beatings* They're still alive but still frozen for the matter. I can't believe I never knew that we have trouble in that avalanche.

Yamato: It's okay, once we get out of this, we're gonna rescue your men.

General Mikage: Thank you, you're good people.

Kakashi: It's not going to be long before the snow freezes any longer.

Princess Hikari: What's that supposed to mean?

Kakashi: If we sit back here any longer, then we all are going to freeze to death.

*Then from the look of everyone's faces, they're surprised.*

Kakashi: So I suggest that we hurry up and get out of here.

*Meanwhile at Beauty and Gasser's location. They were awaking due to their accident at the Snowy Mountain. Gasser's waking up, he saw Beauty cuddling him while she's asleep but Gasser looked at her with bulging eyes and screamed inside his head*

Gasser: *Starts thinking* what happened? What happened to us back then, I know that I'm in love with but she's too innoce- Oh right, the accident at the Mountain. *Stops thinking* I hope everyone is alright. Well, at least I can finally confess to her if I'm man enough.

Beauty: *As she's coming to reality she looked around and didn't see anyone. Only Gasser left and then went back to sleep*

Gasser: Wow, Beauty's really tired. *then grabs his bag and started to walk out of the cave* Well, seems like it's time to travel. I wish that I still know my tree-jumping skills. *then jumps out of the cave and sees that they're still at the mountain but he's falling to his death now but jumps and freestyle himself to the ground*

Gasser: Well, I better get started. *starts walking around to find some food*

*Meanwhile at the Group 3's Location, Bobobo, Naruto, and Kyro were trying to break the ice but it didn't bulge as a shield while Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler's Head was sitting there, being lazy*

Kyro: Seems like the Ice is tough. Seems familiar…

Naruto: But we still gotta hurry, if we don't get to the city, then we failed our mission, I can't afford another rent if we failed!

Bobobo: Calm down, Naruto, all of us need to pay that rent too; we just gotta be careful and look for some other entrance that we can use.

Kyro: Yeah…

Don Patch: Do you think that we are able to get outta here?

Jelly Jiggler: Not a chance, we're as good as dead.

Don Patch: Anyway, Jelly, where's your body go?

Jelly Jiggler: I don't know, wherever it is, I will finally be reunite with it.

*Meanwhile at another location, Jelly Jiggler's body was frozen and digged deeply inside the snow. Now at Group 3's location.*

Jelly Jiggler: Well, at least I can make a body using my new move, Jelly Absorption where I absorb someone and make my abilities into theirs.

*Then the both Wiggin Specialists hear something as it was heard to dark road*

Don Patch: What was that?

Jelly Jiggler: I don't know but something feels strange, it suddenly got colder.

Don Patch: GUYS! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!

*Then our three heroes turned away and saw coming over the dark shadow.*

Jelly Jiggler: Oh no! It can't be!

Don Patch: I thought that the legend wasn't true but now it is!

Bobobo: I never thought that it has coming over our presence…

Naruto: Um, Bobobo, what are you talking about?

Bobobo: It's…

Don Patch: It's…

Jelly Jiggler: It's…

The Wiggin Trio: THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!

*The Abominable Snowman was a 20 foot tall giant with its fur is white as snow, his face is a Light Blue with slightly big eyes and his teeth are looked like bigfoot-teeth but different.*

Don Patch: *As he grabbed Jelly Jiggler's head* GUYS YOU GOTTA KILL THAT THING QUICK BEFORE HE EATS US ALL!

Jelly Jiggler: GUYS HURRY!

Naruto: Seems like we gotta fight this thing.

Bobobo: Good, I've been looking for a fight since I've ever been in this cave! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: JUMPING LIKE A JUMPING BEAN! *Then jumps to headbutt the Abominable Snowman but he grabs Bobobo and shakes him like a can of soda*

Naruto: NO YOU DON'T! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Then he summons 3 clones and uses his Clone Lasso to hit the Abominable Snowman but the Snowman didn't feel a thing.*

Kyro: Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu! *release a whirlpool that sucks the Abominable Snowman but the Snowman is getting out of the whirlpool and still holding Bobobo, who was still yelling "HELP!"*

Jelly Jiggler: Don Patch! Throw me to Kyro!

Don Patch: What?! I won't let you do that!

Kyro: Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! *Then he summons the Giant and Powerful Dragon to attack the abominable snowman but it didn't feel a thing*

Naruto: RASENGAN! *Uses Rasengan at the Abominable Snowman but he didn't bulge.* No way!

Jelly Jiggler: You gotta throw me to Kyro, it's the only way!

Don Patch: I won't let you kill yourself; we need you for the mission!

Kyro: Shadow Style: Shadow Wolves Jutsu! *Summons wolves to bite the Snowman but he didn't feel a thing*

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu: Wind Shurinken Dance! *then the shadow clones uses the Big Shurikens to kill the Snowman but he deflected it back to the clones and they disappeared in a puff of smoke*I don't get it, what's Bobobo's doing?!

*Then they see Bobobo having fun as the Abominable Snowman is shaking him up and down*

Kyro: *With Bulging eyes.* HE'S NOT SCARED! HE'S HAVING FUN!

Naruto: *with bulging eyes*SOMETIMES, I WONDER IF WE CAN'T PREDICT BOBOBO!

Jelly Jiggler: Just throw me to the darn boy!

Don Patch: Okay, if you said so. *Then throw Jelly Jiggler's head to Kyro and then he consume his head.*

Kyro: WHA?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!

Jelly Jiggler: Shh! No offense cause I'm going to consume your body and soul.

Kyro: WHAT?! *Then he's gets consume by Jelly Jiggler as his body is turning into Jelly but his clothes and weapons are still the same*

Kyro-Jelly Jiggler: My name is Kyro Jiggler. And I am here to help you defeat this monstrosity and get out of this cave.

Naruto: How do we know that you're not Useless Jelly Jiggler?

Kyro: Super Fist of the Shadow Wobble: Gatling Gun of Shadows. *releases a Shadow Gun and shoots many Shadow Bullets at the Abominable Snowman who started to get hurt.*

Naruto: That's amazing!

Don Patch: That's why Jelly Jiggler wanted me to throw him at Kyro. He wanted to absorb him to defeat this monster. GO KYRO-JELLY!

Kyro-Jelly: Super Fist of the Shadow Wobble: Shadow Wolves of Shadow Jelly Kingdom! *Summons Shadow Jelly Wolves and bites the Abominable Snowman with great velocity. The Snowman let go of Bobobo and he fell to the ground.*

Bobobo: HOORAY! I'M SAVED!

Kyro-Jelly Jiggler: Time to end this! Ultimate Super Fist of the Shadow Wobble: Shadow Jelly Gun Bang Bang! *Then shots two Enhanced Jelly Bullets at the Abominable Snowman which takes effective damage and then he shots two Shadow Energy Waves which caused critical damage to the Snowman, then he falls to the ground and starts crying*

Naruto: Alright! We saved Bobobo, now we can start breaking the Ice again. But why was the Snowman attacking us?

Bobobo: Because she wanted to have friends, just like Dengakuman.

Naruto: *with wide and freak out eyes* You mean that it's a girl?!

Bobobo: That's right. Being the cave made her feel lonely, so she found us breaking the ice and starts going to us.

Naruto: Oh, I understand now. You wanted friends because you're lonely, you poor thing, don't worry; we'll be your friends.

*Then the Abominable Snowman smiles happy and nodded yes.*

Kyro-Jelly Jiggler: Now, how are we going to break that ice?

Bobobo: We need a plan that can break the ice full on.

Naruto: In order to do that because we have to use teamwork, think you agree with me?

*Then the three nodded*

Naruto: Now, how do we…*then snaps his fingers* I got it! Guys, I have a plan!

*Then the group huddled up and Naruto starts explaining the plan.*

*Meanwhile at Group 1's Location. The gang is still cold due to the temperature, while Kakashi is finding the way out of the isolated carriage and get out of here. Then Sakura is thinking of how to get out of here.*

Softon: *Senses any pulse throughout the outside world* *sighs* Nothing.

Princess Hikari: *then concentrates on her Moon Stone and the Moon Stone activates and the screen goes inside the Moon Stone and it was giving inside look of each group. She saw Bobobo and the others listening to Naruto's plan. Then she saw Gasser and Beauty eating together because they're hungry. Then she stops concentrating and looked at her group*

Princess Hikari: I saw the others, they are okay.

Sakura: Whew! That's a relief. I thought that they died in that avalanche.

Softon: It's a good thing that they're okay, if they not, then the mission will be a failure.

Yamato: For now, we better get outta here.

Sakura: *Then snaps her fingers* I got it. Listen, I have a plan but it has to take drastic measures, so listen carefully.

Dengakuman: And it involves me?

Sakura: *pets Dengakuman's head* Of course, how could we ever forget you?

Dengakuman: Countless times.

Sakura: Alright, here's the plan…

*As they huddled up to listen Sakura's plan*

*Meanwhile at Beauty and Gasser's location, they stopped eating and packed their stuff and getting ready out of that cave*

Gasser: Alright, first we're going to find the others and get out of this mountain, and then we gotta get out of this mountain.

Beauty: Yeah, in the conditions are fine, so we're lucky to travel now.

Gasser: Okay, let's go. *Then the two teenagers start traveling to the mountain but what they didn't realize that they were falling off a cliff and started falling*

Beauty and Gasser: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Beauty: GAS-CAN!

Gasser: Stay by me! We're gonna get through this together! *Then Beauty got close to Gasser she grabbed her and then he let out an powerful gas that propel our two heroes* STINK ROCKET! *Then they propel to the bottom of the mountain*

Beauty: We're safe.

Gasser: *holds out his hand* Stay by me ,okay?

Beauty: *Then she blushed and took out Gasser's hand* Let's go.

Gasser: *Then they started walking, holding hands together.*

*Meanwhile at Group 3's location, they started to get in their positions*

Naruto: ALRIGHT! SNOWMAN, YOU READY?!

*The Snowman, put a thumbs up at Naruto, meaning that she's ready.*

Naruto: READY, BOBOBO!

Bobobo: READY! *Then his nose hairs started to enhanced a bit.*

Naruto: YOU READY, DON PATCH?!

Don Patch: YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!

Naruto: AND KYRO-JELLY! YOU READY FOR THIS!

Kyro-Jelly Jiggler: *Then prepares his Shadow Jelly Gun* YESSIR!

Naruto: *Then summons 4 clones and they started concentrating on their Wind to make the Rasengan enhanced and bigger.* READY!

*Meanwhile at Gasser and Beauty's group, they're still traveling but they were ambushed by the Musamari Ninjas and then they started combating them with their own moves*

*Meanwhile at Group 1's location, Kakashi is readying his Double Lightening Blade and Hatenko is readying his Double Keys, while Dengakuman is trying out his new move, while Sakura, and Princess Hikari is enhancing Kakashi, Hatenko, and Dengakuman's moves by using the ladies' Moon Stone, and Fist of Cherry Blossoms and while Softon is giving them tons of power by using Goddess Blabs-a-lot's powers.*

Sakura: Is everybody ready?!

Kakashi, Hatenko, and Dengakuman: YEAH!

*Then a line breaks and Naruto and Sakura appears*

Naruto and Sakura: READY, SET, GO!

*At Group 3's location*

Don Patch: DON PATCH SWORD! *Then starts hitting the Ice with many deadly attacks*

Bobobo: Super Fist of the Nose Hair: BREAKING DOWN ICE LIKE CHOPPING DOWN WOOD! *Starts pounding Ice with Enhanced Nose hairs*

Kyro-Jelly Jiggler: Ultimate Super Fist of the Shadow Wobble: Shadow Jelly Gun Bang-Bang! *Then starts shooting many Enhanced Jelly Bullets and Shadow Energy Waves at the same time*

*Then the Female Abomination Snowman starts punching the Ice repeatedly with all of her power*

Naruto: GIANT RASENGAN! *Then the two Narutos started to charge at the Ice and uses the Rasengan until he sees a tiny crack of the Ice* KEEP ATTACKING! THE ICE STARTED BREAKING!

*Meanwhile at Group 1's location, Kakashi, Hatenko, and Dengakuman started using their own moves.*

Kakashi: DOUBLE MOON BLOSSOMING LIGHTENING BLADE! *Then uses the Double Moon Blossoming Lightening Blade at the Ice*

Hatenko: FIST OF THE KEY: DOUBLE MOON BLOSSOMING KEY DUAL ATTACK! *Then starts attacking with his Moon and Cherry Blossomed Enhanced Double Keys*

Dengakuman: FLAMING DENGAKUMAN PUNCH! *Then starts punching the Ice with Cherry Blossom and Moon Stone Enhanced*

Sakura: *Then she sees that the ice is breaking* It's working, keep it up!

*Meanwhile at Group 3's location*

Naruto: ALMOST THERE! KEEP IT UP!

The Four Heroes: GEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*The Ice is almost breaking*

Naruto: ONE MORE PUSH EVERYONE, WE GOTTA HURRY!

*Then our heroes used every single power that they got. And the Ice begins to breaks and now our heroes are free.*

Naruto: *jumps for joy* WE DID IT!

Don Patch and Bobobo: *jumps for joy* HOORAY!

Kyro-Jelly: Well time that I get out of this body. *then restricts off Kyro and then Kyro is back to normal and Jelly Jiggler has returned with a new body*

Bobobo: Jelly Jiggler! You got a new body!

Jelly Jiggler: Yep, every time that I take out of someone's body, I recreate my body into a new one.

Kyro: Well, it's about time, I getting tired filled with Stinking Jelly.

Jelly Jiggler: *with You-Know-Who* WHA!

Naruto: Hey Snowman, you wanna help us get to the friends and go with us to the City of Kazuya with the Princess.

*The Snowman nodded yes*

Naruto: Alright! *jumps on the Snowman's back and then everyone followed* LEAD US THE WAY SNOWMAN!

*Then the snowman started running on four legs as they traveled to the Mountain*

*Meanwhile at the Group 1's location*

Sakura: ALMOST THERE! GIVE EVERY OUNCE OF POWER YOU GOT!

*Then the three heroes used every inch of power that they got and breaks the ice with sheer power and they jumped for joy except for Kakashi and Softon*

Princess Hikari: Yamato, break the Ice for the General.

Yamato: Yes milady. *Then uses his Wood Hammer to break the Ice easily, saving the ninjas from harm*

Princess Hikari: *concentrates on her Moon Stone and inside the Moon Stone, she saw Gasser and Beauty, being surrounded by the Musamari. She gasps* The Musamari surrounded the two teenagers! They're about to be captured!

Softon: Everyone do you thing and help us save our friends!

General Mikage: You heard him, get in your positions and follow me! *Then the General and the Ninjas started marching faster to the Musamari's location*

Sakura: Princess, I think you better stay here with me, things are about to be ugly.

Princess Hikari: Right, go! *then the carriage started to move*

*Meanwhile at Beauty and Gasser's location. They are surrounded by Musamari.*

Beauty: There's too many of them!

Gasser: I'm trying to find a way out but it's no used! We have to attack now!

*Then the Musamari heard something and it's Group 3 riding the Abominable Snowman!*

Beauty: *with You-Know-Who* WOW, I KNOW THAT THEY MADE FRIENDS BUT NOT MONSTERS!

Bobobo: Beauty! Super Fist of the Nose Hair: I'LL MAKE YA PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS! *He uses his nose hairs to wrack many Musamari Ninjas!

Naruto: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: Tsunami filled with Clones of Naruto!

Kyro: Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu! *Then he creates a ginormous whirlpool and sucks the Musamari away!*

Don Patch: Don Patch Sword! *then wracks many Musamari ninjas away that makes them fall to the ground and faints*

Jelly Jiggler: Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Wrecking Ball of Doom! *then turns into a wrecking ball and bashes the Musamari Ninjas away*

Beauty: Guys! You're okay!

*Then the Musamari turned around and see Group 1 and the Kazuya Ninjas charging at the Musamari with sheer power!*

Bobobo: It's there a fight you want, then there's a fight you're gonna get! Ultimate Super Fist of the Nose Hair: TIME FOR YOU PUNISHMENT AT BOBOBO MARATHON! *Then he summons a group of runners and they runs over the Musamari Ninjas*

Sakura: SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: BLOSSOMING HURRICANE OF TOKYO! *Then summons a hurricane and blows the Musamari Ninjas away!*

Hatenko: Super Fist of the Key: Dual Key Combo Breaker! *Then attacks the Musamari Ninjas with two keys and they turned into stones!

Softon: SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: ROLLING THUNDER OF LUXEMBOURG! *Softon slices the opponents' chests with one hand*

Dengakuman: DENGAKUMAN FLAME PUNCH! *Punches the Musamari in their faces with flame in their hand*

Yamato: Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu *then uses the Waterfall to crush the Musamari Ninjas!

*The Musamari is scared of our heroes' powers and they started to retreat.*

General Mikage: *Jumping for joy* Hahahaha! We did it! We won! We beat those Musamari with the Leaf Ninjas' help! Thank you, Team Seven and Bobobo Gang!

Kakashi: No problem, besides, they're easier but not one of the Novas aren't here. Sakura, is the Princess still safe.

Sakura: Yes, she still is!

Bobobo: Looks like that we're together again.

Gasser: Yeah, thanks for saving our butts, we thought that we're done here.

Beauty: Yeah!

General Mikage: Now that the crisis has been adverted, we better get to the City of Kazuya; we better go up that hill before it's too late. We wasted enough time as it is now.

Beauty: Huh, *then looks to the sky and the sky was mid-blue* Ah! It's almost evening! We gotta hurry!

Bobobo: Hmm, you're right! We better use Millenna as a ride.

Sakura: Millenna? Bobobo, what are you talking about?

Bobobo: I'm talking about the Snowman or better yet, Snowlady! Meet Millenna, the Abominable Snowlady! *He points to Millenna*

Beauty: WHAT?! IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!

Sakura: AND IT'S A LADY!

General Mikage: Youngins, we better hurry up before it's too late!

Naruto: Alright, everyone let's get going! *Jumps to Millenna's back* Let's go already! *Then everyone stared to jump to Millenna's back except the Ninjas, Sakura, Beauty and Princess Hikari* Millenna, lead the way!

General Mikage: Alright, guys, let's get goin'!

*Then the Carriage and the Snowlady started traveling up to the way without any troubles*

Don Patch: Are we there yet?!

Yamato: No.

Jelly Jiggler: Are we there yet?

Yamato: *started to get irritated* No.

Bobobo: Are we there yet?

Yamato: NO! NOW SHUT UP AND KEEP TRAVELING!

*Then they made it up to the hill. And then Back down until they made it to the forest*

*In the Carriage, the Princess has sensed the Moon Stone and it's beeping like a car*

Princess Hikari: We're almost there I can feel it.

Beauty: Wow, I wonder what the City of Kazuya is like?

Sakura: Me too.

*Then our heroes stopped by a huge gate*

Naruto: Hey what's this gate doing in our way?

Princess Hikari: It's the Gate of Kazuya; the only way to get in is to say the Magic Words. *Gets out of the carriage and walks to the gate* Kazuyians, I reject!

*The others don't know what she's doing except the Ninjas and the General*

General Mikage: You gotta say the magic word too, ya know.

Bobobo: Oh right.

Everyone: Kazyuians, I reject!

*Then the gate slowly opens, as a bright light shines through our heroes. Our heroes looked at the bright light as they slowly begin to wide their eyes.*

Beauty: Aww! *As she's widen her eyes*

Gasser: Whoa… *As he widen his eyes*

Softon: So…*as he widen his eyes*

Yamato: …*As he widen his eyes*

Kakashi: Is this it…? *As he widen his eyes*

Don Patch: What the… *as he widen his eyes*

Jelly Jiggler: Oh my gosh… *as he widen his eyes*

Sai: … *as he widen his eyes*

Hatenko: I can't believe…. *as he widen his eyes*

Naruto: No way… *as he widen his eyes*

Bobobo: So Beautiful… *as he widen his eyes*

Princess Hikari: Hidden Leaf Ninjas, welcome to the City of Kazuya

*Then the city is amazing with streetlights, many carts and many parties celebrating. And the cities are big too*

End of Part IV

Bye! From the Author, Super Luxray.


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobob-bo Bo-bobo  
Author Notes: I Uploaded Two Stories, just for you my fans. Hope you Enjoy this story!

*Our heroes are still looking at the city in awe. The City was bigger than their village. It has many lights that illuminated through the city, filled with people who was trekking, and many parties that has tons of food, dancing, and also singing. Also up there is the huge castle that the window has the picture of the King holding the Princess when she was a little bundle. The castle is where the Princess lives.*

Naruto: Wow, that's the city. I never see a village that so...so beautiful.

Sakura: It's like the people are enjoying themselves of this wonderful city.

Bobobo: I never thought that I ever walked to a city that is so amazing. You got yourself an amazing city, Princess.

Princess Hikari: That's right. *As she walked inside the gate* This is when my ancestors created this city to be the most amazing and fun city that bests all of the Five Shinobi Countries. This is when our Shinobis that has protected my ancestors has progressed the city for people to live there. So that happened and it has become the most wonderful and amazing city that everyone ever witnessed before.

Kakashi: Well, we don't want to get the King waiting any longer.

Naruto: That's right. Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, you'll go and tell the king that Princess Hikari has returned, while all of us have fun in this wonderful city of Kazuya.

Wiggin Trio: HIP-HIP HOORAY!

Kakashi: *sighs* Alright, but you guys be car- *but everyone ran away to have fun and interrupted Kakashi* -eful.

Yamato: Well, we better get going, we wouldn't keep the king waiting.

Kakashi: You're right. *Then Kakashi and Yamato disappears*

*Meanwhile at some other street that Sakura is at. She is trekking around, seeing other amazing buildings that she never seen before. *

Sakura: Wow, this is incredible, no wonder the Musamari wanted to take over this city due to the fact that they want the Princess's moon stone.

A Shop Employer: Step right up! It's your favorite food of the century, the Wonderful and Mind-tasting Candy Apple of the Caramel Fountain, get them while they're last! Also they're free!

Sakura: A Candy Caramel Apple huh, I want to try this. *walks to the shop employer* Excuse me, but I want the Candy Apple of the Caramel Fountain, please.

Shop Employer: Of course, dear. *gives Sakura the Candy Caramel Apple* But be careful, the Candy Caramel Apple can be very addictive to some people.

Sakura: Don't worry, I will. *eats the Candy Caramel Apple, but after a few seconds, she widen her eyes as she examined the taste in her mouth.* This…is…amazing! I never see something so tasteful before it's like candy and caramel combined together to make the powerful and most addictive taste that I never see before, ever! Can I have some 5 more please?!

Shop Employer: Of course! *gives 5 more Candy Caramel Apples to Sakura*

Sakura: *eats the Candy Caramel Apples like a pig, then her hunger got the best of her and then ran to the Shop Employer* I NEED MORE NOW! 20 IF YOU HAVE SOME LEFT!

Shop Employer: Wow, you really like those apples! *gives 20 Candy Caramel Apples to Sakura with an creamy extra caramel on the apples*

Sakura: *as she laughs manically and eats all of the apples one at a time like a pig who need something to eat.*

*Meanwhile at some street that The Wiggin Gang are. They're dancing like there's no tomorrow at the all-time Fiesta Festival*

Bobobo: *doing the worm* I'm a worm! I'm a worm! I'm a worm! I'm a worm! I'm a worm!

Naruto: *Doing the robot* Beep-boop-bep-bop! I am a robot and I am shaking my butt off like never before. I have emotions even though I don't release them. Ha-ha-ha-ha!

*While Don Patch (as Patches)and Jelly Jiggler are dancing at each other*

Patches: My love, would we hurry up so we can watch Ya-ya? I hate to see him all alone at the house.

Jelly Jiggler: Come on baby, this is Kazuya, let's enjoy ourselves for once okay, sweetie?

Patches: Alright, if you said so, besides, I wanted to dance with you anyway.

Jelly Jiggler: Now that's the Patches I know! *Then he holds Patches and turns around*

*As the Wiggin Gang are dancing to their own moves, Beauty and Gasser are walking, holding hands (they're not boyfriend and girlfriend…yet) and looking around some place worth fun*

Beauty: Wow, this place is amazing. No wonder the Princess lives her. She must have a pretty good life here.

Gasser: Yeah, due to the fact that we always had an adventure that involves the hair hunters and other villains that we don't have in fanfics, I mean who pictures me in this Third Installment, it doesn't make no sense!

Beauty: What are you talking about?

Gasser: I don't know myself.

Beauty: Look! *points to a restaurant called "Bar-B-Q to You and Your Family. Where we have the bestest Bar-B-Q in the house"*

Gasser: If Choji were here, he would like this restaurant and maybe gobble it the Barbeque steaks all by one bite.

Beauty: *giggles* Gas-can, I never knew you were funny.

Gasser: Yeah, I am, do I?

Beauty: *put her hand in her stomach because her stomach was growling* Seems like I'm hungry now.

Gasser: Let's get something to eat. *Then the two went inside of the Bar-B-Q*

*Meanwhile at Softon's location. He's walking around, trying to find something enjoyable*

Softon: This city is incredible, it's isn't the same as every city we've been to, but it's different. It's like fate has appeared in front of us and guided us the way. *then looked to the left and saw a training dojo just for ninjas and other fighters* Seems enjoyable, *Gets in the training dojo and saw many Kazuya Ninjas waiting for Softon* Guess you guys are my opponents, *gets in Battle Position* Bring it on, I've been waiting to start training like this, I guess I could really boost my powers hardcore! GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT! *As a Green Light illuminated the screen*

*Meanwhile at Hatenko's Location*

Hatenko: *as he's strolling around* Seems like this city is off the charts. And to point that, everyone is enjoying themselves too? *then stops and looks at the evening sky* But is it fate that brought us here together or something else…?

*Then he continued to stroll as he stopped and looked to the left and sees the training dojo that Softon is at. Then he noticed the green light*

Hatenko: I know that light from anywhere. *as he goes inside the Training Dojo*

Softon: Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Aerial Strike of Hermes! *Then uses his green aura and uses his fasttrack moves wall to wall to slash each ninja with enhanced strikes. Then 2 Kazuya ninjas from each side tries to ambush him but they striked and turned to stone by Hatenko, who has miraculously saved him from the ambush*

Hatenko: What do you think you're doing?! *As he combating the Kazuya Ninjas*

Softon: Training for the next battle! Besides, we need to battle the Musamari. Besides our mission is still to protect the princess from harm! *uses Sharp Fists of Blabs-a-lot at two ninjas* Where's everyone?

Hatenko: They're having fun, ever since the mission has on hold.

Softon: Dang, we need to tell them something about the Musamari's plan!

Hatenko: What are you talking about?!

Softon: Do you want to know why Sakodo wanted the Princess and the Moon Stone?

Hatenko: Well…yeah?

Softon: He's not going to let the Princess leave, he's going to use the Princess as their plan!

Hatenko: We gotta find the others and tell them about the Musamari's plan!

Softon: But first, we gotta hurry and fight the Kazuya Ninjas!

Hatenko: You ready!

Softon: Let's do this!

Hatenko and Softon: Super Fist of the KEY/BLABS-A-LOT!

*Meanwhile at Sakura's location, she sat in a coffee shop, rubbing her stomach because she was full because she ate too many Candy Caramel Apples that the Shop Employer was offering.*

Sakura: Note to self, eat 1 Candy Caramel Apple for now on.

Princess Hikari: Ms. Haruno! *She walked to Sakura in her casual clothes*

Sakura: Milady!

Princess Hikari: Oh please, call me Hikari, besides we're friends, are we?

Sakura: Yes Mi-, I mean Hikari, we are.

Princess Hikari: So, enjoying the city.

Sakura: That's right, Hikari, everything is wonderful! I've completely loved the scenery!

Princess Hikari: That's good, if you have time, we're going to the castle.

Sakura: But aren't you supposed to be at the castle.

Princess Hikari: I snuck behind Yamato and Kakashi and went to see everyone.

Sakura: *as she chuckles by the explaination that the Princess has told.* Wow, you really fooled them.

Princess Hikari: *she chuckles too* That's right!

Sakura: Anyway, I'm ready to go to the Castle now.

Princess Hikari: Thank you, and bring everyone with you.

Sakura: Alright, I will.

Princess Hikari: Also, have you seen Kyro?

Sakura: No I haven't.

Princess Hikari: Oh, alright, I'll see you at the castle! *As she ran back to the castle*

Sakura: Alright, I better get everyone now! *Then she ran to everyone's locations*

Princess Hikari: Alright, I gotta find Kyro.

*Meanwhile at Kyro's location, he's standing the tall water barrel, watching every move on every street of Kazuya. Then a silhouette appears*

?: Kyro, the King wishes to see you.

Kyro: What is it? I need a moment to rest.

?: But Kyro, you're the King's favorite shinobi, you need to come to the castle now. Besides, we wouldn't need to keep the King waiting, the leaf ninjas are heading their way to the castle, you need to be present too or it will bring great shame to your family.

Kyro: *he points his Blood Mike Sword (it's just a sword with bonds as it's hilt, that's all) to the stranger* Shut up, Rax.

*Then a 5'11 white haired man appears. He's 24 years old, his face is young and handsome, and his hair is white and has a same hairstyle similar to that Warriors Orochi 2 Taigong Wang (if you guys don't know him) and his clothes is entirely white but his jacket is white with blue flames at the end of his jacket*

Rax: Forgive me, I know that you don't want to talk about your family.

Kyro: Don't do it again or I'll make you shut up.

Rax: Right, *opens up a portal* Let's go, the King is waiting for us.

Kyro: *he got up and then turned around and looked at the scenery one last time and then he got in the portal and Rax too and they disappeared*

*Meanwhile at the entrance of the castle, The Gang strolling to the Castle's Entrance*

Gasser: Wow, I never knew that the Princess's Castle was so humongous!

Sakura: Yeah, Princess Hikari-

Don Patch: Wait, that's her name.

Sakura: Yes.

Don Patch: I thought her name is Princess, not Princess Hikari.

Sakura: Actually her name is Hikari.

Jelly Jiggler: Just like yours, Sakura. Maybe we should call you Haruno Sakura.

Sakura: *with a big head and You-Know-Who*MY FIRST NAME IS SAKURA, AND LAST NAME IS HARUNO, SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

Bobobo: You don't have to shout at us Sakura. We're not deaf!

Sakura: *sighs heavily*

Beauty: Well, we're here but how do we open it?

Don Patch: I got this. *walks to the gate* OPEN SEASME, SUCKAS!

*Then the gates automatically opens*

Beauty: IT WORKED!

Don Patch: Let's go in, *then runs away in a cartoony way* Catch me if you can!

Bobobo: No you don't! *waving her hands and runs in also a cartoony way*

Jelly Jiggler: I wanna play too! *then runs after the two Wiggin Specialists*

Naruto: No way, I wanna play! *then runs after the Three Wiggin Specialists*

Gasser: I pity those four.

Sakura: Let's go now while we have the chance.

Beauty: Wait, where's Sai?

*Meanwhile at Sai's location, he was painting a lion eating a human that amazes the civilians, even Dengakuman is amazed*

Dengakuman: Wow, Sai should be an artist instead of a ninja.

*Meanwhile inside of the castle grounds. Beauty, Sakura, and Gasser is walking around, trying to find the King's Center.*

Beauty: Man, this place is hard to find if someone who has experience in the castle can show you.

Gasser: Hmm, I got it! Stink Smoke Screen! *Then covers the whole area with gas while Sakura and Beauty coughs* Now! Stink Rocket! *Then propel all over the area to find everyone* I found it!

Sakura: Yes, I knew I can count on you! *As Sakura and Beauty walked to the entrance of the center of the Castle and then she uses her Chakra-Enhanced punch to break the gate and went inside of the center of the Castle and saw Kakashi, Yamato, Hikari, General Mikage, Tenshi and everyone as they looked at them*

Kakashi: *in his usual carefree smile (inside his whatchamacallit)* Welcome back, I supposed you'd enjoyed yourselves right?

Hikari: I'm so glad you'd came!

?: So is this the people that you were talking about, Hikari?

Hikari: Of course, Father, they're the ones who saved my life, alongside with Kyro too.

*Then a 51 year old man with coconut hair, has a mustache, and his clothes are filled with royal jewels and has a crown on his head. His face is at least wrinkled too*

King: Thank you for protecting my daughter, her mother must be so proud that her daughter is safe too.

Gasser: You mean…she died?

King: Yes, since her mother died, I had the responsibility to take care of my daughter; she's the only one that I cannot lose, since I lost her mother. Now that I'm the only king, I have to do things alone without my wife, god bless her souls. So where's Kyro?

Hikari: I tried to find him but I didn't see him.

King: Oh yes, I forgot, Rax went to find him, if I know him, he should be here right…about…now!

*Then a portal appears*

Beauty: What's that?!

Gasser: It might be a portal.

Beauty: *With You Know-Who* DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?!

*Then came out of the portal is Rax and Kyro*

Gasser: Kyro!

Kyro: hmph! *Walks back to his room*

Hikari: Kyro, wait!

*As he didn't listen to her and still walking back to his room*

Beauty: What's wrong with him all of a sudden?

Rax: Forgive him, he suddenly like this when someone talks about his parents or friends.

King: Ah, Rax, you came.

Rax: Of course, my lord, how can I ever leave without your orders.

Gasser: I'm getting a vibe that something about this guy is bad…

Yamato: Wait, where's the others?

*Meanwhile at the Four Wiggin Specialists' location. They're playing tag and Bobobo's it*

Bobobo: Nananananana! You can't get me!

Naruto: *then ambushes him from up* That's what you think! *then tackles Bobobo*

Don Patch: Hahahahahahahaha! I'm better than anyone in the whole entire universe.

Jelly Jiggler: Wait, where are we anyway?

Naruto: Now that you mention it? I don't know.

Bobobo: Naruto, I thought you were our navigator! You're a disgrace to all pirates!

Naruto: Hey, I was trying to check the Eternal Pose until you broke it when we try to rescue Vivi's kingdom!

Don Patch: *as Vivi* Oh no, what can I do, I'm stuck in a pirate ship and these guys are idiots to begin with!

Bobobo: That's where you…are…wrong! *hits Don Patch in the face with a 100-ton hammer*

Jelly Jiggler: Quiet, everyone! I hear voices, it must be coming from aside that hall. *Points to the nearest hall*

Naruto: He's right. Think we better check it out?

The Wiggin Trio: YEAH! *With idiot faces*

*Then our four Wiggin Specialists happily skipping, elbows eternally locked to each other elbows and after 20 minutes, they made it to the center of the castle where they saw their friends and the King's Soldiers, everywhere*

Sakura: *says nothing until she yells with You-Know-Who* WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU FOUR SHOW UP, ACTING LIKE IDIOTS AS USUAL!

*With widen eyes with black liners around their eyes and no pupils, the Wiggin Specialists grieved to Sakura with immensely shocked*

The Four Wiggin Specialists: No, Sakura, we're not fooling around! Seriously, we didn't in order to make you mad, seriously we don't!

Naruto: Where are we anyway, this place is full of royally stuff and whatnot.

Don Patch: *with black and white swirly eyes* That's right, and look at all of this gold!

Jelly Jiggler: It's with all of the gold that we haven't seen before in our whole life in this universe.

Rax: I think we should show our guests their rooms, they're must be entirely tired of seeing the sights and having fun in some parties a lot.

Bobobo: Not that you mentioned, I am kind of tired recently, but my Wiggin Level is still the far better than any of you!

Don Patch: NOT MY RANK YOU'RE NOT! *Then fights Bobobo in a cartoony sort of way*

Rax: Come, I'll show you to your rooms.

?: Seems like we're here already.

Beauty: Huh, *then turns away and looked at Softon, Sai, and Hatenko, who mysteriously appeaed out of nowhere* Mr. Softon and Hatenko!

Softon: Seems like we're here just in time.

Gasser: But where's Dengakuman?

Dengakuman: Don't worry, I'm here. *Is inside the center of the castle with bruises, cuts and a black eye that Dengakuman received*

Sakura: What happened to you?

Dengakuman: I got into a fight with a few guys.

*Flashback time!*

*Dengakuman is walking around until he was ambushed by cats who suddenly appeared and starts to beat him up like a pulp until Dengakuman counterfeit their attacks, does a flip, and then does a cool Jet Li screech*

Dengakuman: My name is Dengakuman, the Rebel of the Bobobo Gang! *Then starts beating the cats to pulps and fight ensured on the street*

*Flashback ends*

Dengakuman: Yep, got into a fight?

Rax: Is that everyone in your team?

Bobobo: Yes, show us the way.

*After a few minutes, the Guy Heroes are in the Boys' Bedroom, and and the the Only Two girls in the Gang are in the Girls' Bedroom. In the guys' bedroom, a fight ensured as the fight was ensured by our four Wiggin Specialists while the Sane Group just sat there, watching them fight. While in the girls' bedroom, Beauty and Sakura are asleep. Meanwhile in the Boys' Bedroom, the group are now in a circle, sitting criss-cross*

Softon: We learned about the Musamari's plans today.

Kakashi: What do you mean by that?

Hatenko: We learned that the battle that we had was just the diversion just to get the Moon Stone from the Princess, but thanks to Sakura's plan, we defeated the Musamari and made them retreat.

Yamato: So that means, they wanted the moon stone by the time that we started the battle.

Softon: That's right.

Naruto: But that's not fair, why going to all the trouble, just to get some stupid stone!

Softon: That's where you're wrong, Naruto. The Moon Stone that the Princess has is a stone that was created many years ago before all of us were born. The ancestors of the Princess found the moon stone first and created this city to make the people feel special about them and started having parties from all around this city. That's because it was the Moon Stone that encourages them to keep on living. So the ancestors started giving the Moon Stone to their descendants for generations. One ancestor give to another ancestor, they keeps giving them to their descendents before they die or go into way until the King or the Queen give to the Princess of Kazuya. But the moon stone has a special power, one pure-hearted warrior will help the Losing Team and transform into the all mighty Moon Angel Warrior and defeated the Winning Team without any help during times of war. I've heard stories about this before… someone says "when a warrior got a hold of stone that shines like the Full Moon, he turns into a angel and helps the army win by using him as their savior of the war and awards him with many gifts."

Bobobo: Means what?

Softon: Don't you get it, the Moon Stone was first came as a meteor and turned itself into a stone that gives special powers to those who are pure-hearted. That means that the Moon Stone is 5,000 years old. It's a real stone made of special ingredients. Means that the stone is real, and the Musamari knows about its powers, and they want to get ahold it.

Naruto: What happens if the stone getting in the wrong hands?

Softon: Then the world as we know it, is incredibly in danger and is a threat to society as we know will crumble away into dust and the future rulers will give this world a terrible future.

*Then by the look of everyone's faces, they're shocked, and horrified.

Softon: But there are some other powers that the Moon Stone possessed too. But there is 1 form that the stone possessed.

Don Patch: What is it? Tell us!

Softon: The Blood Moon Stone…

Jelly Jiggler: The Blood Moon Stone, what's that?

Hatenko: The Blood Moon Stone is a stone that absorbs the blood of an evil hearted person who wants to get his hands on that stone, if someone activates the stone's true powers, he will turn into a hideous demon or devil whose powers are immensely invincible and will destroy every land that he sees. Maybe that's what the Musamari wanted, to make themselves stronger.

Yamato: So what do we do in order to stop it?

Softon: We got to protect the Princess and the Moon Stone from harm if any of these events happens. We must be careful in case one of us gets ahead of themselves. In order to do that we must train ourselves in order to protect the Princess and defeat the Musamari. It's the only way that I can think of?

Naruto: Alright, then its settle, we've gonna train ourselves to fight those guys and save the world again! All in favor say Aye!

Everyone: Aye!

Bobobo: Alright, it's time to sleep. Good night everyone!

Everyone: Good night! *then everyone went to bed and went to sleep quickly. Just to see an another new day ahead of them,*

End of Part VI!

A/N: Alright, it's finished, well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

*At the Kazuya's Training Dojo, the Fighters of Team Seven and the Bobobo Gang are training themselves for the next challenge or battle*

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *Summons 5 clones and then uses Teamwork to defeat the Kazuya Ninjas*

Bobobo: Fist of the Nose Hair: Nyan Cat Distortion! *he turns into Nyan Cat and the room started distorting, making the Kazuya Ninjas feel dizzy and then they fainted*

Kakashi: One Thousand Years of Death! *Then drills the Kazuya Ninjas as they crashed to some walls*

Yamato: Water Style: Amping Sound Liquid Jutsu! *Then he floods the room with water and horribly sounds started to play and the Kazuya Ninjas closing their ears so they can't hear it but it's too late and they're started to faint*

Softon: Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Eagles of America! *Then summons Eagles due to Goddess Blabs-a-lot Power and he commanded them to attack the Kazuya Ninjas as they proceed to do so. The Kazuya falls to the ground due to the injuries that the Eagles made.*

Hatenko: Super Fist of the Key: Stone-Stone Fasttrack Ambush! *Then slashes many Kazuya ninjas that they turned to stone quickly!*

Don Patch: It's time for the Don Patch Plane Brigades! *Then summons many small planes and they proceed to shoot many Kazuya Ninjas*

Jelly Jiggler: Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble! Wobbling Song!

(Jelly Jiggler)

_If you wanna wobble wobble,  
if you gonna wobble wobble,  
you just gotta scream my name!  
If you canna wobble wobble,  
if you donna wobble wobble  
all you gotta do is to scream my name!_

*As the Kazuya Ninjas are cheering due to Jelly Jiggler's singing. But they're turned back to normal when they smelled an amazing aroma then they saw a few cherry blossoms. Then they're turned around and an Cherry Blossom Tsunami filled with many Sakura leaves started coming down to the Ninjas and they are struck by the Tsunami as Sakura watched over them*

Sakura: SUPER FIST OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS: BLOSSOMING TSUNAMI OF THE NEVER-ENDING DOOM!

Gasser: FIST OF THE BACKWIND BLADE: BUTTERFLY STINK SLASHES! *Then makes a butterfly Stink Blade and slashes the Kazuya Ninjas*

*As our heroes are fighting in the Kazuya Dojo, they didn't realize that Hikari and Beauty are watching them.*

Beauty: Wow, the guys are getting stronger by the minute!

Hikari: Those ninjas are really skilled if they have to defeat the Musamari in time. But what I'm really worried about was Kyro, the look of his face, it was something that Sakodo told him. Beauty, will you come with me, I must tell you something that is so shocking that you have to keep a secret even from your friends.

Beauty: Of course. I'll do that.

*At the Castle's own study room. Beauty and Hikari sat down and Hikari started talking.*

Hikari: Kyro's family was killed.

Beauty: *she was shocked* What?!

Hikari: His family was killed by one of the Top Three Heads of his village. But then they killed his friends too. The First Top Three Head was killed by Kyro due to the misery and vengeance that made him snapped. Then he was considered a traitor to his village, hid the money, and left his village, never to be seen or heard of again. Then he started traveling to a new home until he was ambushed by the Musamari, he was gravely injured but he was saved by a Kazuya Ninja, and that ninja was my father. That's why he was having these nightmares about his past, this is why that he fights to live everyday just to forget those past events that haunts him today. But I think that the Top Third Head chose to kill Kyro's parents, it was something else, like an order from someone or maybe he ordered someone. That's why I am investigating this case but I don't have any leads that saw this case. That's why I'm keeping it in secret.

Beauty: That's terrible. So that's why Kyro was angry, he seemed so mysterious and secretive at the same time but now I know what's going on. I'm going to help, Princess!

Hikari: But Beauty, I have to do this alone, besides I going to repay Kyro just by solving the case so he can let go of his past.

Beauty: Princess, I know that you love Kyro but I want to help too, besides we're friends.

Hikari: Friends…yeah…friends, just a strong word but comforting at the same time. *smiles* Alright, you can help.

Beauty: Yeah!

Hikari: Now if you excuse me, I better take a nap.

Beauty:Oh yeah, I better get back to everyone too. Bye Princess.

* She and Beauty gets out of the Study Room and went to her bedroom and Beauty went back to the Kazuya Dojo but they didn't realize that Rax is watching and started talking at his transmitter watch.*

Rax: Sakodo, the Princess told the girl everything about Kyro's past including the murder.

*Meanwhile in the City of Garma, the Castle of the Musamari, Sakodo's big office. He was listening to Rax.*

Sakodo: So the Princess is keeping her secrets to that girl.

Rax: *in the transmitter* Shall I kill her?

Sakodo: No, no, let her live for a while. As soon as our enormous troops is ready for the invasion, we'll be ready to proceed the march to the Musamari.

Rax: But what shall I do?

Sakodo: Just keep doing what you do best any longer until we're at a hill closer to Kazuya City. And also we'll send the whole 15 Novas to help, especially the boss, aka my father.

Rax: So the boss is joining in the fight too. That'll be a shocker.

Sakodo: Yeah, he decided to be the leader of the invasion, but he will surely fight alongside us too, besides with him, the Kazuya and the Hidden Leaf Ninjas don't stand a chance.

Rax: *chuckles* This is wonderful, the Kazuya Ninjas vs. the Musamari, this will reenact the war years ago!

Sakodo: That's right. We better focus or else the Kazuya will win again. Anyway, your checkpoint is the top of a hill close to the city this evening, got it?

Rax: Of course, besides everyone will be partying, didn't care about what's going to happen to them. Also the King will have dinner with the Hidden Leaf and the Kazuya Ninjas. This will be priceless!

Sakodo: That's right, but keeps your eyes open, and don't let no one follow you. They might get suspicious, understand?

Rax: Of course, I better get going, the King has summoned me.

Sakodo: Right, bye. And don't forget! *turns off the transmitter* Now, *starts walking to his huge window* due to the invasion, we have the priorities to kidnap the Princess with the Moon Stone so he can complete the plans once the Full Moon out. But he wants me to be in his plan too. *but his transmitter beeped and he picked it up and started to talk* Yes…

?: Son, are the troops organized and ready?

Sakodo: Yes, father, we've got the troops ready and the Novas prepared themselves for the invasion. Everything is completed just like you asked.

?: Yes, but I found out that the King has strengthened the defenses around the city. So it will be tight for Rax to get around.

Sakodo: Father, he has the trust of the King, he has total control over the troops as well, and they can easily let him through. The Kazuya Ninjas are in full of themselves, they won't know what hit them!

?; Calm down, Sakodo. If you keep being cocky, you might get killed.

Sakodo: Forgive me, Father. Now shall the troops march?

?: Yes, tell everyone to march on the hill closest to the city. We must be ready for the Kazuya Ninjas to settle down for a while.

Sakodo: Good, we'll do that.

?: And wait everyone here, I'm coming too.

Sakodo: Yessir, we will be waiting for you at the gate of Garma.

*At the Boss's office. An 46 Year Old Man with medium spiky hair, round-glasses with clear lenses on them, his face is the same as Gato but with rare wrinkles, his clothes are a business suit with no tie, buttoned, and his wrist has a bracelet with many kanjis. His height is 5'11 and he has a muscular body with a necklace that has the blood of his. His name is Garmacona.*

Garmacona: It's been a while since I saw the city. But this time, I am going to see the city in ruins marking the end of the Kazuya City and the Ninjas. But what I really want is to see the Moon Stone in my own eyes, and with many drops of my blood in the ritual, I'll be 50x Stronger than any Leaders of the Five Shinobi Countries. Then let us see who has the last laugh! *as he laughs manically so that the people of Garma can hear him*

*Meanwhile at the Kazuya Castle, in the evening, our heroes, Kyro, the Princess, General and the King are having an amazing dinner at the Dining Hall.*

King: And I said, "Where is my butterscotch? I won't eat my steak without my butterscotch!"

*Then everyone laughed at his joke. Then Naruto started to talk*

Naruto: Well, I had ramen the other day and I saw a Patchie that looks like Don Patch and I said, "What?!" *Then everyone laughed*

Jelly Jiggler: Well, I got a joke that is so funny that it can knocks your socks and stuff them cold! When I was walking along the road, I was hit by a cart and a cat almost bit me. And I said, "How the cat was chasing a rat, and the rat was me!" *Then he laughs but everyone didn't laughed*

Rax: *Then checks his watch* Well, I'll be right back. I gotta go outside for a walk.

King: Careful, Rax.

Gasser: *whispers to Naruto* Naruto, I've been getting a vibe of that guy, he must be up to no good.

Naruto: Yeah, I've been wondering about that too.

Bobobo: Then I said, "DON PATCH, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE OR I'LL CUT UP YOUR LEGS" *Then everyone laugh*

Don Patch: It's true, he did cut my legs, but he repaired them back for me!

Gasser: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Naruto: Yeah, let's go.

Gasser: Um, Me and Naruto gotta do something, we'll be right back! *Then walks out with Naruto and went outside*

Bobobo: What're they up to?

Beauty: I'm sure Gas-Can and Naruto are doing something that involves searching.

Sakura: I hope that they're about to be alright.

Hikari: Don't worry, they're fine.

*Outside, Rax was strolling to the West Gate but he didn't realize that Naruto and Gasser are following him. Then he's at the gate but he interrupted by Two Kazuya Guards.*

Kazuya Guard: Master Rax, why are you here at the gate?

Rax: I came to get something, so can you please get out of my way?

Kazuya Guard #2: Of course, sir. *Then the gate opens and Rax proceed forward as the guards are watching him but they didn't realize that Naruto and Gasser snuck past them and proceed in following Rax.*

*In the forest, Rax stopped looked around and proceed forward and started jumping from branch to branch*

*In the bushes, Naruto and Gasser watched him jumping branch to branch.*

Naruto: Shall we go after him?

Gasser: But what if he sees us?

Naruto: Don't worry he won't see us. We'll just use the invisibility jutsu. *Then the two pulls out a hand sigh and they turned invisible and they're transparent*

Gasser: Huh, hey, why are we transparent?

Naruto: Because we're invisible, if he sees us, we'll be invisible and he won't see a thing.

Gasser: I like it. Let's go!* then they started to jump branch to branch* (he learned that because Naruto taught him)*

*Then Rax continued to jump branch after branch he turns around and didn't see nothing. While Naruto and Gasser are still following him*

Naruto: How long are we going to follow him?

Gasser: Until we find out what's he doing. We gotta hurry! *Then they're jumping branch to branch faster*

*After 5 minutes, Rax landed to ground and started strolling to the checkpoint and then the two heroes landed to the ground. They squatted to the ground as a sneaking pose*

Rax: I'm almost there, I can see the hill from there, but I think someone is following me. Hmm. *Then our two heroes startled by Rax's suspicious.*

*Then Rax started walking a half a mile and made it to the checkpoint but he was stopped by two Musamari Guards*

Musamari Guard: Halt! Who goes there?!

Rax: *uses his electromagnet force to choke him magnetically* You know who I am.

Musamari Guard #2: Forgive us, Master Rax.

Rax: Has the Musamari Troops and the rest of the novas, especially the boss has made it to the hill?

Musamari Guard #1: Yessir, everyone has made it.

Rax: The Guards are settling down, tell Sakodo and the boss that the preparations has been set. Do I has to go to the hill.

Musamari Guard #2: No my lord, you may go back to the City right away.

Rax: Fine, then I must take my leave then, but first, tell Sakodo that I'll meet him after the invasion is over.

*Meanwhile in the Bushes. Naruto and Gasser listened to the whole conversation.*

Gasser: We gotta stop them!

Naruto: Yeah, we got to!

Gasser: I'll use the Stink Smokescreen while you take care of Rax and capture him!

Naruto: Yeah, let's go. *releases the jutsu*

Gasser: STINK SMOKESCREEN! *Makes the smokescreen made out of yellow gas and covered the whole area filled with smokescreen stink*

Musamari Guard #2: What is this?!

Musamari Guard #1: Is this a trap?!

Rax: I've been caught! Followed! Go to the destination and tell the Boss and Sakodo! We must hurry!

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! *Summons two clones and the three charges at Rax as the Real Naruto knees him, Clone #1 uppercuts him in the back and then Clone #2 finishes Rax with a critical kick that sends him to a tree*

Gasser: GAS GRENADES! *Then fires 5 gas grenades at the other two but the Musamari Guard #1 dodges and disappears while he struck the Musamari Guard #2* I missed one!

Naruto: *ties Rax with a rope and carries him* Let's go back to the city and informed the king about this.

Gasser: Right, but I let the guy get away. I almost caught him.

Naruto: Dang it! Now they're gonna start the invasion now. We better hurry up! *Then the two went back to the City by jumping branch to branch much faster, and running to the city faster than Professional Patch. Then they made it back to the city and went back to the castle while carrying Rax. Then Everyone went outside and saw Rax tied and being carried by Naruto*

Bobobo: Naruto, what's going on?!

King: What's the meaning of this?! Explain now!

Princess Hikari: What happened?!

Sakura: Naruto!

Beauty: Gas-can! Are you both alright?!

Naruto: First, yes.

Gasser: Also, this guy is one of the Musamari and a Nova all along!

King: That's nonsense! Rax is never one of those rapscallions!

Hikari: *checks the Moon Stone and saw the vision of everything Gasser and Naruto went through* It's true, he was one of them!

King: You mean, you were one of them all along? Why?

Rax: I'm not telling you anything, your majesty, remember that you told me that I won't telling any secrets to anyone, you taught me that King.

King: Silence! What were you doing at the forest!

Rax: I told you I'm telling you anything Old man, how many times do I have to say that? *But he felt something and it was a sword, turned around and saw Kyro.*

Kyro: You fool, why you betrayed the Kazuya!

Rax: Hmph, I didn't betray anything, I was on orders of my boss.

General Mikage: Speak, or you'll go to jail!

Kyro: Or worse, death…

Rax: You think I am afraid of Death, I am a Nova, I'm am not scared of death at all! I am loyal to the Musamari since I was born and I was gifted with an amazing Kekkei Genkai! You fools will never crack me as long as I'm alive! This is my desire, to see all things in ruin at my own eyes and you're going to be next Kazuya Ninjas! *laughs manically*

*Meanwhile at the Hill Closest to the City, the Musamari Ninjas are in their formation, about to throw Kunais at the City*

Sakodo: Everything is ready at your command, Father. *Then the rest of the 15 Novas appears as they are about to attack*

Garmacona: Seems like we've better get going now. Everyone, this invasion will be your most proudest memory, yet! Make sure that the City is burned down, ruins, and also destroy everyone in your way but don't not let the Hidden Leaf Ninjas get in the way, if they do, kill them! Just make everything in ruins! NOW COMMENSE THE ATTACK BY THE SNAP OF MY FINGER! *Then Snaps his fingers*

*Then every Musamari Ninjas started throwing their Paper Bomb Kunais at the City and 600 sextillion Musamari Ninjas with the leaders of the 15 Novas started charging through jumping Branch to Branch at the city*

*At the Castle*

Kyro: Tell me, what is the Musamari planning?!

Rax: I told you, I'm not telling anything!

Kyro: If you won't tell me, then I will kill you!

King: Kyro, don't be rash!

Kyro: But he betrayed your people and the city, he must be killed!

General Mikage: You brat if you do that, then everything we had is now in ruins!

Kyro: But!

Bobobo: Don't do it!

*About to slit Rax*

Rax: Go ahead, kill me if you like, I will never ever tell you ANYTHING!

King: KYRO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: STOPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Bobobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hikari: KYRO!

*The Bobobo Gang and Team Seven started running to stop them until they stopped and heard something as Kyro and everyone stopped*

Rax: Seems like the invasion has just begun *started looking up* right now.

*Each one started looking up and they started to become shocked, surprised, and fear as they saw the Paper Bomb Kunais started raining down at the city, which means that our heroes is about to witness their biggest challenge yet*

End of Part VII!


	8. Chapter 8

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Rax: Looks like the invasion has just begun *looks up* right now.

*Then the Paper Bomb Kunais started hitting the ground and also the people and then the Paper Bomb activated and explode the targets that have been marked as it begins a fire ¼ of the city. The people are running away, gathering their things and tries to hide but they are confronted by the Musamari and they started killing people as they ran away faster with their own two legs*

King: It can't be! How dare the Musamari go to such risks just to get the Moon Stone?!

Bobobo: Just leave them to us! We've defeated them before and we can defeat them again! Ready guys!

Everyone: YEAH!

Naruto: Alright, let's go! *Then everyone went separate ways as they were running to fight the Musamari except Kyro, who was looking at them.*

Hikari: Kyro…

Kyro: General, Milord, you gotta get the Princess back to the castle, *then straps his swords to his hips and put on his ninja clothes except his jacket* I'm gonna put a stop to this nonsense right now!

General Mikage: You idiot! You can't do that! You'll die!

Kyro: I don't care, if they want the Princess and the Moon Stone, they have to get through me first, I lost my family once, I'm not going to lose one of you again! Hikari, take care of yourself. I want you to know that…never mind.

King: Kyro, why do you fight?! Is it because to erase the past of your dead parents or its something else?! Is it because of revenge! Or what else?!

Kyro: It was…everything. *Starts to walk* Take this traitor with you! I'll take care of him once this is over.

Rax: *chuckles* I'll be waiting, for that to happen soon.

Kyro: *looks at him and look away from him in disgust then started jumping to a building and uses his sword's casket as a zip line and zip lines through the charging Musamari. He jumps, pulls out his sword and slashes a Musamari Ninja in half. Then he started to slash the other one vertically and he puts back his sword and started punching a Musamari and then uses a critical hit to another. Then he started to use many spinning kicks at many Musamari then he proceeds to the other enemy ninjas*

*Meanwhile Bobobo and Naruto's location, they started to take out the Musamari quicker than they thought. As Bobobo is punching a Musamari and then kick another and then uses his nose hairs to pound many Musamari as possible until he dodged by a 16 year old girl with pink hair with two pig tails on them. Her face was the same as Hidori from Bleach but her eyes are light green and her lips are covered with Lipsticks. Her personality is aggressive, battle-crazy, and rarely calm for times like this. Her main weapons are her spiked hammers. Her name is Shidori.*

Shidori: So you're one of the Hidden Leaf Ninjas that Sakodo was talking about, you seem weak but most fun to begin with.

Bobobo: Sorry, but I'm not here from you. I'm here for your leader.

Shidori: I'm sorry but the Leader has something to take care of.

Bobobo: Good, then I'll have to finish him before he even gets there. *Then started to run until he dodged by one of Shidori's hammers.* But I'll have to take care of you first.

Shidori: Bring it! *gets in her fighting position and then started fighting Bobobo with her hammers but Bobobo clashes it with his nose hairs as they're still clashing, Shidori lifts her hammer to strike Bobobo but he saw an opening and uses his nose hairs to strike her opening as she backs down from that attack. Then she flips and uses her hammer to smash the ground, making Bobobo's feet trapped under there.

Bobobo: *growls at her and he tries to grab a line but he was struck by Shidori's attack and twirling to the ground, hurt.*

Shidori: I'm just getting started, punk!

Bobobo: Me too! *Then turns into Full Power Aura Bobobo and started clashing Shidori with Nose Hair vs. Spiked Hammer.*

*Then the scene goes to Naruto as he's attacking the Musamari with his shadow clones as they're punching many Musamari and kicking another Musmari. Then the real ninja uses Giant Rasengan at an Huge Musamari as he is knocked out!*

Naruto: Alright! *But then saw Mahata as she uses her lightening style to shock Naruto but he tricked her with an clone and punches her right in the face and then she falls to the ground but gets up and get in her fighting position*

Mahata: So we meet again, it's been a while hasn't it.

Naruto: Yeah, since you guys lost, we've been celebrating for a while and now we're going to beat you again!

Mahata: Sounds so cocky for an weak Ninja, but don't worry you're not summoning your clones this time, since I got this! *pulls out her 5-Clawed talons and she activates her lightening to cloak the talons so it can be even stronger than before.*

Naruto: Good, now it can be much more fun than before! *Then charges at Mahata with another clone but she was too quick for Naruto as she slashes the clone with her claw then she proceeds by slashing the other Naruto but he dodges and uses his kunais to throw at her but she deflected the kunais with else. Then he tries to attack her with physical combos until she found an opening and slashes his ribcage as he barely dodges her attack but left a small wound at the left of his ribcage.* Dang it!

Mahata: *Laughs* I knew it, you are just a fool to begin with.

?: But that's how you think, you're the only fool to begin with. *Then two clones of Naruto punches Mahata with each cheek as she had a critical damage*

Mahata: Seems like I was wrong, this should be fun after all.

Naruto: I'll defeat you!

Mahata: Seems like I have to end you quickly than I thought. *Then started positioning her fighting position as the battle proceeds*

*Meanwhile at the Musamari's Leader of the Novas', he's running as the people are getting in his way, he kills them by stabbing each one with his sword. Then he slashes each Kazuya Ninja without any mercy. But then he's about to kill a child but stopped but Softon who is suddenly using his Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot*

Softon: SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: TRIGULAR PRISM TRAPS OF THE GODDESS'S WRATH! *then traps Sakodo into a three-dimensional barrier* Now you can't escape, what's going on here?! Why are you going to such risks to get the princess?!

Sakodo: Hmph, looks like Rax didn't tell you about the invasion. *Starts thinking* Nice going, Rax. Hope you have your own escape plan to join us back again.

*At the castle, the ninjas are readying the escape plan while the other ninjas are getting the people to get in the secret underground base. While Rax just sat here, like a bump on a log. His eyes darted left and right to see if the Ninjas just distracting themselves. Then he uses his electromagnetic force to untie himself and then ambushes the Ninjas, the General and the King to the wall, and holds them there until his power ran out.*

Rax: I knew you fools can't watch me escape myself.

King: Rax, stop this nonsense now!

Rax: Shut up old man, now it's my turn to kill someone and it's you! *then uses his electromagnetic force to grab an artifact sword and then uses his force to throw the artifact at the King but Tenshi appears and uses his Slime Style to grab the Artifact and breaks it.*

Tenshi: I knew someone was about to happen as I figured out what's going on!

Rax: Well, aren't you a clever one, so you knew the truth of me earlier than you suspected huh.

Tenshi: I knew you were one of the Musamari before you even came here.

Rax: So it was you who came here and spied on my conversation, you got some nerve to show your face to me again.

Tenshi: You are a traitor; I had no choice but to kill you in honor of the Kazuya way!

Rax: If you're really want to kill me *then gets in his fighting position* then come get it.

Tenshi: You'll regret for even battling me inside the king's castle!

*Meanwhile at Gasser and Hatenko's location, Gasser is combating the Musamari with ease while Hatenko is busy, slashing them and turning them into stone. Then he uses his "Super Fist of the Key: The Stonified Locking of the Eternal Fountain!" to turn the Musamari into stone as he went to another and slashes one with ease.*

Gasser: Hatenko, where's Beauty?!

Hatenko: I thought she's with you!

*Then they turned around to see that Beauty were handling her own to an 14 year old girl with blach hair and a ponytail with yellow eyes and with purple battle clothes. Her face is young and her main weapons are the Spinner, that looks lke a yo-yo but with spikes. Her name is Yami*

Yami: Seems like you've been training, but I'm even more (then uses her spinner to tie Beauty* trained than you ever imagined.

Beauty: Dang it, I wish Bobobo is here. But I bet he's busy doing something right now.

*As Gasser and Hatenko running to save Beauty*

Gasser: Beauty!

Hatenko: Why won't she stand still for once?!

*Then they are attacked by two figures during the attack. It was a 27 year old man with a muscular body, his eyes are white, hair is white, and his battle clothes are purple, no sleeves. His main weapons are his brass knuckles. His personality is mega battle-crazy, calm at times like this and also get really aggressive against his opponents. The other one is a 24 year old girl with green hair and has orange eyes, her face is young she has a white and orange jumpsuit and her shoes are steel boots that just the same as Yui. Their names are Rado and Shikuiya.*

Rado: You guys pick a bad fight against us.

Shikuiyu: Yeah! We're gonna beat you up until you say Uncle!

Gasser: Man these guys are one of the Novas!

Hatenko: About time, I was getting antsy about my fight!

Rado: Don't worry, *cracks his knuckles* We're gonna make it quick. Besides we need to Princess anyway.

Shikuiya: Hey Rado, can I take care of the Yellow Dude, he looked so fun!

Rado: Do what you want, all I want is the White Haired one!

Gasser: Alright, we'll take ya on!

Hatenko: You guys are gonna wish that you never even met us!

*Then the battle has just begun.* As Gasser uses his Fist of the Backwind to create a Stench Torpedo to throw at Rado but he dodges and uses his brass knuckles to hit Gasser in the chest as he falls to the ground and holds his chest. Then he uses his stink blade to slash at Rado but he clashes Gasser with his brass knuckles then they started combating through blade vs. knuckles Meanwhile at Hatenko's battle with Shikuiya, he is trying to use his Super Fist of the Key to combat Shikuiya's boots as like she didn't do a thing to her. Then She uses her steel boots to kick Hatenko in the face and then she uses her Collier to end Hatenko but he deflected her attack with his key, as she about to have a hard time with him as they started combating through key and steel.*

*Meanwhile at the Softon's location, he's holding the Barrier to trap Sakodo but he has something up his sleeve.*

Sakodo: Ice Style: Freezing Following Target Jutsu! *then turns the ground into ice and the ice started moving towards Softon as he didn't notice a thing, a figure stepped in and take the bait for himself.*

Softon: General!

General Mikage: Softon, the castle needs you, it's been attacked by Rax, Tenshi is battling him right now, just help him, it's the only way! *Then he gets frozen by Sakodo as he breaks the barrier and proceeds to the castle but Softon has one trick up his sleeve as he frozen Sakodo in time for him to escape as he runs to the castle.*

Softon: I gotta hurry and get to the Castle right away. *Then he saw Kakashi and Yamato battling Leonardo and Yui as he rescues them and started to talk.* Kakashi, someone has started the invasion, we gotta find out who's responsible for this trouble and put an end to this.

Kakashi: I'm on it! *then uses his sharingan and sees Garmacona and the other Musamari, throwing Paper Bomb Kunais at the city* I see them. I need something to get to the hill as possible!

Softon: I'm on it! Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Summoning Ritual! *Summons an slingshot and then Kakashi uses the slingshot to propel him to the hill and then uses his kunai to kill Garmacona then he did but he didn't realize that he was stroked by Garmacona's Shadow Dark Style: Black Slasher Trap Jutsu and he fell off to the hill and went to the ground*

Garmacona: Hmph.

*Meanwhile at the Castle, Tenshi is battling Rax as he tries to use his Slime Style but it didn't affect Rax as he is protected by his Electromagnetic Barrier then he strengthened his hands and legs to 1000 Kilos! Then Tenshi uses his Slime Style: Constricting Slimes Comas Jutsu but it didn't work but Rax uses his strengthened power to punch Tenshi to the ground as a critical hit and then he uppercuts him to the sky and then he uses his "Ultimate Move: 1000 Kilo Kick!" at Tenshi as he fell to the ground no pupils and blood flowing out of his mouth then fainted.*

Rax: As I thought, no one who has the courage to stand up to me. Weak little ninja aren't you, Tenshi, *laughs* now time to end you, your majesty. *Then creates an Electromagnetic Sword and throws it at the King until it was stopped by Goddess Blabs-a-lot* A Goddess?

?: Not just any Goddess, A Goddess and it's friend are your nightmare come true!

*Then Softon appears, looking all cool*

Softon: Hope you're ready, cause I'm about to make you feel my wrath of the Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot!

*Then jumps and uses Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot as flurry punches at Rax but he dodges them swiftly but Softon isn't done yet, he uses a kick at Rax's stomach as he back down then Softon uses an flipkick at Rax but then uses his Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Sunlight Through the Hallow Trees of the Dark Forest, where he uses sharp deep cuts at Rax's arm and then he uses his Super Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot: Angels of Heaven, where he summons Blabs-a-lot Angels and shoots lasers at Rax, then his final attack is Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Fireworks of China's New Years' Eve where he uses many fireworks and aimed those at Rax as they creates many explosions and then Softon lands to the ground and looks at the explosion.*

Softon: It's over now, just as it expected. *Then he was struck by many hits by Rax's 1000 Kilo Gating Gun as he spat out blood and crashed to the wall, fainted.*

*Out of the smoke was Rax and wiping himself off of the dirt, he didn't seemed hurt at all.*

Rax: Well, That was a presentation that you have given me Softon, I practically know your every move of the Goddess named Blabs-a-lot. Well, seems like the death of the King will have to wait for a while. Boss has called me. *Then releases his Electromagnetic Force as the King and the Ninjas fell to the ground, and getting up slowly* Well, until we meet again, your majesty. Ta-ta. *then disappears in a puff of smoke*

King: *gasps heavily* Rax, how could you? *then looks at Softon and Tenshi* Ninjas, tend to Softon and Tenshi quickly! They must live in order to protect the princess. Wait! Hikari! Where's my daughter?!

*Meanwhile at Hikari's Location, he's running to the West Gate to go to the hill as fast as she can while she's looking around as many people went to the castle as quickly as possible, then she looked at our heroes's battle with the 15 Novas of the Musamari. She closed her eyes and proceeds on to the gate as fast as possible.*

Hikari: I must get to the City of Hazu as possible, maybe they can help us on this crisis of ours! *Then she's still running to find help*

*Meanwhile at our heroes' location, our heroes are still fighting the 15 Novas of the Musamari, as our heroes were not done for over. Bobobo's battle with Shidori, she uses her hammers to smashes Bobobo's head but he dodges and slashes her with his nose hairs but clashes with her hammers and Naruto's Battle with Mahata, she tries to slash Naruto with her claws but he dodges and tries to kick but was stopped by one of her talons before he can even touch her. While Beauty's Battle with Yami, she's clashing her hammer with her spinner as she tries to bash her but she dodges and tries to slash her with her spinner but she uses her Spinner Move: The Yo-Yo Triangle of Doom where she uses her Yo-Yo Move to make fire and tries to trap Beauty with her Triangle of Doom but she uses her Hammer to spin around canceling the attack that the Nova was using.

While at Gasser's Battle with Rado, Gasser is using Stink Missiles at Rado but he deflects it using his brass knuckles and was using furry punches at Gasser but he dodges very quickly and jumps and uses a backward Gas Grenades at him but he still deflects them with no worries and uses his Move: The Bashing Brassing Rado Puncher as he charges at Gasser and started using his aura to enhance his punches and then started punching Gasser with many flurry punches but then he uses his body to dodge every single attack of Rado and then uses his Stink Blade Attack to Slashes every spot of Rado until he's dead but he realizes that it's a clone and punches Gasser in the face as he fell to the ground, but gets back up and ready to get serious again. While at Hatenko's battle with Shikuiya, he's clashing his key with Shikuiya's boots as she tries to kick him but it was no use as he was turning her boots into stone but the stone boot breaks and kicks Hateno out of his misery but he gets back up and uses his Fist of the Key: Skeleton Breaking Key as he uses his key to lock Shikuiya's skull but kicks it out of the way as the fight between Key and Steel still going on. Meanwhile at Sai's Location, he's slashing many Musamari alongside with his art of vicious animals

While at Don Patch's Battle with PMF, he uses many Wiggin Tricks at PMF but it didn't work as he punches Don Patch in the face while Don Patch's Eyes popped out when he's been hit. Then Don Patch uses his Wiggin Performance, how to become a cop where he dressed as a cop and shoots PMF with a gun which he took effect and still shooting him while PMF's is doing the same as Smosh: Anthony where he's shot. Meanwhile at Jelly Jiggler's Battle with Hazel, she uses her Rainbow to turn the Air into Spears of Colorful Niceness where she throws many spears at Jelly Jiggler but uses his absorption to absorb the spears and uses Jelly Spears with Enhanced Armoring to throw the Spears at Hazel which she takes hit and fell to the ground, only to get up and uses her Rainbow Powers to make the Torture Room but Jelly Jiggler isn't going to fall for it this time, so he turns into liquid and escapes' Hazel's doom but she uses her Pugio Sticks to hit Jelly Jiggler many times. While at Yamato's Battle with Leonardo and Yui, he tries clashing them with their attacks but it didn't work as he uses an Wood Style: Alternation Wood Prison Jutsu *as he traps the two Novas into a prison. Then Millions of the Musamari Ninjas appears behind the 9 Novas as they prepare to overwhelm our heroes*

Rado: Ha! This is what you get for messing the Musamari and the Novas, you had your chance of mercy but not it's over for you and Kazuya City. And we will make sure that all of you will meet our wrath, the MUSAMARI'S WRATH!

*Rado laughs manically 6 explosions occur as it wiped out 500 Musamari. Then our heroes turned around and each of their faces contained surprised, and shocked including Bobobo*

Don Patch: No way!

Jelly Jiggler: How did she get up there?!

Yamato: That's impossible!

Hatenko: It can't be!

Gasser: Wow I never knew she has so much power in her!

Beauty: But how! She wasn't here when we fighting the Novas!

Sai: Impossible.

Dengakuman: Wow, she got strength!

Bobobo and Naruto: Oh…my…god!

*as they saw up there that it's not someone who has lack of talent, it's Sakura! With an long baskets of Kunai Bombs and Cherry Blossoms Bombs strapped on Sakura's back, with connected with an two long cannons that aimed at Millions of the Musamari, and also behind Sakura is also Billions of Kazuya Ninjas who is at her command*

Sakura: This is the Ultimate Super Fist of Cherry Blossoms: Ultra Shatoken II Rifle Cherry Blossoming Bombs of Annihilation! *as she prepares another wave of Kunai Bombs and Cherry Blossoms Bombs and aimed them at the Millions of Musamari* Kazuya Ninjas…*as they prepare to fight the Musamari with bravery and hope in their eyes*…CHARGE!

*As some Kazuya Ninja yells too and the Billions of the Kazuya Ninjas started to charge at the Musamari which they are commanded by Rado to charge and our heroes and the Novas started to charge at each other too. Making both armies clashes with furious ambition, as our heroes battling the 9 Novas with hope in their eyes, Sakura started shooting many Kunai Bombs and Cherry Blossom Bombs at the Musamari, causing many explosions at 50,000 Musamaris. As she kept shooting them with anger in their eyes, she then shot many oil barrels, making the explosions more dangerous than ever making the Musamari die of explosions!

As Bobobo's Battle with Shidori, he uses his Super Fist of the Nose Hair to whip Shidori and the dozen of Musamari but she deflects with her hammers and uses many hammer throws at Bobobo but he dodges every attack that she has, while at Naruto's battle with Mahata, he uses his Clone Lasso to attack Mahata but she uses her talons to slash the clones and then Naruto but he ducks and kick Mahata in the legs and then jumps and uses Rasengan at Mahata but she stops it and uses her claws to stab Naruto but he clashes with his kunai, then at Don Patch's Battle with PMF, he uses his quills to turn into spikes and uses many attacks at PMF but he uses his 500-Ton Hammer to deflect the quills.

While at Sai's location, he's using his Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Jutsu to create many vicious animals so they can kill many Musamaris as he slashing many Musamari to their deaths. Meanwhile at Beauty's battle with Yami, Yami's spinner is trying to slash Beauty but she deflects using her hammer as she tries to hit her with her hammer but she missed and still fighting her way out of this! While at Jelly Jiggler's battle with Hazel, she's still throwing many colorful kunais at Jelly Jiggler but he uses his hardening body to protect himself but it didn't work as he jumped and running around because he's hurt but Hazel's dangerous and colorful kunais!

While at Yamato's battle with Leonardo and Yui, he's still clashing their own weapons and he uses his Wood Style: Wood Shield Jutsu to dodge but they use their combined powers make the shield break and hits Yamato but they realizes that it's a clone and Yamato smashes them with his Wood Spears! While at Gasser's battle with Rado, he's using his Stink Blade to clash with Rado's Brass Punches which he admires so that he almost punch a Musamari but Gasser slashes dozens of the Musamari and then uses Barrage of Stench Torpedoes at Rado. While at Hatenko's battle with Shikuiya, they're stlll clashing but will furious strength this time as they almost decides who's the winner of this tournament they're still clashing but Hatenko tricked Shikuiya and kicks Shikuiya in the stomach which she fell to the ground, but gets up again and starts fighting Hatenko again

While at Sakura's location, she's still shooting many bombs at the Musamari with more firearms and then she's shoots the Novas but including our heroes too and then she's looked around and still thousands of the Musamari is still fighting so she started shooting them too!*

*Meanwhile at Kyro's location, he was running until he saw Sakodo in a burning building interrogating a Ninja, taking it as an advantage for him, he uses his sword casket as a zipline and zips through the burning building and crashing the window and confronted Sakodo*

Sakodo: So you're still alive as I thought, I knew that you are too much for the Musamari.

Kyro: Anything to make you pay for invading the city!

Sakodo: I'm just getting started not by just invading the city. *pulls out his sword* But it is a great advantage for to finish you off and continue my own missions*

Kyro: *pulls out his sword too* Me too! *then jumps and started clashing with Sakodo, after many clashes, Kyro put Sakodo's sword up to the ceiling and stabs Sakodo's left arm as he sat and fell to the corner of the wall and saw Kyro rescuing the Ninja and preparing himself to jump off the burning building.*

Sakodo: You're not going to accomplish anything, Kazuya City will fall today!

Kyro: Then I'll have to rebuild it just like the King wanted. *then jumps off the building as it planks of the room fell to the floor, burning and trapping Sakodo but he's protected in his Ice Shield*

Sakodo: Then I'll have to be rough.

*Meanwhile at the all-out war of Kazuya and the Musamari, our heroes are still battling the Novas while Sakura is still shooting at the Musmari, causing many explosions as she ran out of ammo but she refills the ammo with her kunai bombs and Cherry Blossom Bombs and about to shoot until…*

Bobobo: Sakura, fire the hill where the Musamari are throwing Paper Bombs at the city!

Sakura: Right! *then she aimed at the Hill where the Boss of the Musamari and the 3 Figures and the Musamari Rain of Kunais Brigade and fires them with no choice!*

*Meanwhile at the Hill, Rax appears and saw many firearms heading towards them and Rax uses his Electromagnetic Force to create a barrier for Garmacona and the three figures while the Musamari Rain of Kunais Brigade being killed by Sakura!*

Garmacona: Looks like she killed my brigade without any mercy to them.

?: The girl is strong just like the Hidden Leaf Ninjas but she'll be tired soon enough, besides maybe it's payback for invading the city.

Rax: Hmm, the Hidden Leaf Ninjas are talented in many ways and will stop at nothing to protect this city from harm. Think we should move now, Boss?

Garmacona: Not yet, let them fight the Novas some more.

*Meanwhile at the All-out war, Sakura is still shooting at the Musamari's Base (aka the Hill closest to Kazuya City*

Bobobo: Now shoot the 5 figures up that hill!

Sakura: Yessir! *Then string hooks with two Machine Absorbers started sucking the ground's life and turned it into energy as she aimed at the Five Figures of the Musamari then she charges up the energy of her cannons*

Rado: What's she-?! *Then looks at the Hill* Oh shoot! Everyone! Back to the base to protect the Boss now! *Then the Musamari started retreating back to the base while our heroes looked at Sakura!

Don Patch: SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOW! *Then they ran for cover!*

Sakura: SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: ULTRA ENERGY WAVE BLOSSOMING…

*As they looked at Sakura with shock and worry in their faces*

Sakura: …CANNON! *Then shot an enormous energy wave at the hill, Garmacona, Rax and the other three figures, causing the hill to explode, creating an enormous explosion and sending a dangerous pulse to the Novas and our heroes as it sent the Novas and our heroes flying and fell to the ground as they're unconscious!*

*While at Hikari's location, the pulse send Hikari flying off the building and fell to the ground*

*Meanwhile at Kyro's location, the pulse send Kyro fling to a building and crashed to it!*

*Meanwhile at our heroes' location, they were getting up by the huge explosion; their clothes are filled with dirt. As our heroes looked at the hill now gone from existence. And then they saw Naruto protecting Sakura after the explosion*

Naruto: Sakura, you okay?

Sakura: *blushes* Yeah, thanks.

*Then the both soon-to-be lovers got up then look at the ruined hill but they became shocked as they saw Garmacona, Rax and the five figures, floating due to Rax's Electromagnetic Force and Barrier*

? #1: Looks like they destroyed our base.

? #2: It was so beautiful up there and we were doing well too.

? #3: Well, one base goes another one here, that's the old saying.

Rax: You idiot, that's not the saying, you just said that to cheer us up.

Garmacona: Will you fools stop bickering and stop those fools for ruining my plans even further!

4 Novas: Yessir! *then three disappears in a puff of smoke*

Garmacona: Rax, I'm gonna need you for minute.

Rax: Of course sir, how could I forget? *Then Garmacona and Rax disappears*

*Meanwhile at our heroes' location, they're regrouping Millions of Kazuya Ninjas to their own positions again when the Musamari comes.*

Gasser: Everyone, get up!

Sakura: This battle isn't over yet, we need you to hurry and defeat the Musamari!

Hatenko: Get a move on!

Yamato: Hurry!

Beauty: Come on!

Sai: Please get up.

Dengakuman: Come on guys, Tofu on a Stick!

Naruto: Guys, you gotta get up, don't give up just yet!

Bobobo: Come on guys, the battle's just getting started!

*Then our heroes and the army felt a slight chill*

Beauty: What's that?

Sakura: I suddenly felt cold.

Hatenko: Something isn't right?

Bobobo: Yeah, I think so too.

Naruto: Someone is here, I felt it.

*Then our heroes looked around, and saw Garmacona and his four Novas. Our Three Figures have finally shown themselves. As an 25 year old man appears with his height is 7'2 and has a bulky and muscular body with he has a shirt with no sleeves and has gloves for fighting. His pants is white and shoes are the same as any Shinobi but has secret rockets on the back of his shoes and has his black hair just like Ryu from Street Fighter, His Main Weapon is a 100-Pound Axe. A 23 Year Old Woman with red long hair and height is 4"11 with a beautiful face, has lipstick on her lips and has pink eyeliner on around her eyes and her clothes is an shirt with her sleeve is on her right arm and the other has no sleeve. She has a long skirt with Pink Flowers on the right side of her skirt. Her main weapon is one Talon but dangerous. Then a 20 year old woman appears with her height is the same as the woman but with beautiful long Lingerie hair with her shirt is black and has sleeves, and pants are light pink but shoes are heels and dangerous for fighting. Her Main Weapon is her Flower Style.*

Garmacona: So you're the Hidden Leaf Ninjas that kept foiling my plans in every other way. Unlucky for you that you might have defeated my 8 Novas but my 3 Novas with take care of you quickly than you ever suspected.

Bobobo: We don't care if you send 6 or 7 or a million! We will defeat you and the Musamari even if we die!

Naruto: That's right, you can't just invade a city for your own personal gains, we're gonna make sure that you will never ever mess with Kazuya City again!

Garmacona: You sure don't know where to give up. I'll make sure that you don't have mercy ever again. *Snaps fingers and the Three Novas appears and gets in their fighting positions* Ryuosei, Myra, and Julie, make sure that they don't wake up, now. *Then disappears alongside Rax to do some other business*

*Then the Musamari and the 3 Novas started charging as the Kazuya Ninjas started charging too as it turned into an all-out war. As the battle of the 3 Novas and Our Heroes is about to begin, now during our heroes' battle with the 3 Novas, Bobobo uses his nose hairs to whip Myra but she dodges and punches Bobobo in the stomach and then kicks Bobobo and sends him to Julie but Don Patch catches Bobobo and runs around but Ryuosei catches him and punches him in the face, sending Bobobo and Don Patch to a building which Hatenko and Gasser battled Ryuosei and tries combining their attacks to Combined Super Fist: Gassin Key Torpedoes which they uses his Rocketing Keys and Stench Torpedoes to combine into Rocketing Stench Key Torpedoes and throw them at Ryuosei but he catches one of them and turned it into his own and throws them at the Two Heroes which they are caught in the blasts and hit and sent to the ground, Ryuosei reappears and kicks Hatenko to a wall and tackles Gasser to a building and making him crash.

Then Sakura and Beauty battled Julie as they battled her with Hammer and Cherry Blossoms she dodges every single attack that Beauty and Sakura did and kicks Sakura to a wall and punches Beauty to a wall but Julie caught her and pulls her hair which she reacts and screamed very loudly!*

Bobobo: BEAUTY!

*As he charged in to save Beauty but he was uppercut by Myra and Ryuosei threw him to Julie which she uses her spinning kick at Bobobo that sends him to the Myra and Ryuosei and uses an Double Mega Punch at Bobobo's ribcage and then threw him to a building which he crashed to a wall. While Julie is still torturing Beauty's hair, Yamato appears behind her and attempted to bash her with his Wood Hammer but he is dropkicked by Ryuosei and then Myra uses her Flower Style: Constricting Spike Injection Jutsu, which she creates many vines around Yamato and the spike started growing and pierces Yamato's body which he fainted to a slow, and painful death while Jelly Jiggler tries an attack but he is cut up into pieces by Julie's Dangerous Talon and he dies. Then Naruto tries to Kick Julie but she ducks and Myra does a flipkick at Naruto and Ryuosei punched him hard to the ground. Then Sai went up tries to slash Ryuosei but he is slashed by Julie with her Sneak Slash Attack, then they defeated our heroes without breaking a sweat. The Kazuya Ninjas saw this and thought that they're dead so they charges at the 3 Novas and the 3 Novas started to combat the Kazuya Ninjas.*

*Meanwhile at Kyro's Location, he jumped building to building and jumped off and started to kill the Musamari again with much velocity with many slashing combos then he ran and stopped and saw a silhouette and it was Rax.*

Kyro: Rax! I knew captures wouldn't work against you! Seems like I have to deal with you myself!

Rax: Hmph. *Then uses his Electromagnetic Force to push Kyro out of the way but he cancels the force and then saw up in the ruptured hill and saw Him!*

Kyro: I know that face before. It's you, the leader of the Musamari! GARMACONA! *Then he started charging at Garmacona but he stops Kyro and uses his Ultimate Dark Style to push Kyro out of the way.*

Garmacona: It's been a while, Kyro. I hope you and the Princess are doing well.

Kyro: What do you know?! You're just another enemy of Kazuya's!

Garmacona: Oh am I, I'll let you know that I, Garmacona will have that Moon Stone and the Princess, and when I do that, I'll complete total control of the Moon Stone and create an apocalypse to the whole Shinobi Countries!

Kyro: SHUT UP! *He charges at Garmacona again but he uses his Ultimate Dark Style to use many slashes at Kyro and then he is hit and fell to the ground, and fainted.*

Garmacona: Now that's out of the way; Time to find the Princess. *Then Rax and Garmacona disappears*

*Meanwhile at the underground, the People of Kazuya are organizing themselves during the war. Softon is sensing the outside City of Kazuya and saw his friends defeated and dying.*

Softon: Those monsters! I have to do something to stop them from killing my friends! SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: ETERNAL HEAL! *Then at our heroes' location, a white glow appears around our heroes and they're revived by Softon's Eternal Healing. They got back up and get in their fighting positions again*

Myra: But how! You were supposed to be killed!

Beauty: We're not giving up just yet!

Sakura: That's right, we had enough of you Novas and the Musamari, messing Kazuya City anymore!

Gasser: That's why we're gonna end you right here and now!

Hatenko: And we're not giving up until we do!

Sai: And you're not going to destroy the city.

Yamato: So that's why we decided to end you quickly before this getting out of hand.

Don Patch: That's right! This is payback!

Naruto: And we're gonna get it to ya!

Jelly Jiggler: And I'm not going to treat like trash long enough! I'll beat ya up and turn you into food!

Bobobo: And I'll annihilate you and your boss and leader! And don't you forget it!

Our Heroes: YEAH!

Ryuosei: Fine, then prepare to die!

Julie: We're gonna make you regret it for ever fight us.

*As our heroes are about to fight, hope in their eyes! Meanwhile at the Burning Building, Sakodo pulled out a hand sign*

Sakodo: You think you may have won Kyro, but the battle just's getting started, as I am about to unleash the Ultimate Dragon that I had created for this moment only! Kyro, get ready cause I'm about to make your worst nightmare come true! ICE STYLE: ULTIMATE ICE DRAGON JUTSU! *Then the hand sign he made started to glow*

*Meanwhile at our heroes' location, they're about to fight until the 3 Novas has a message from Sakodo as they left right away*

Sai: Where are they going?

Don Patch: They must be scared because we're gonna meet them.  
*then saw a shadow*

Beauty: Bobobo, what's this shadow?

Bobobo: Who am I, Know-It-All!

Naruto: Maybe he can answer! *points to something as our heroes turned around as they saw an 50 ft Ice Dragon with Red Eyes appears and looking down before our heroes*

Bobobo: Oh…my…god….

*Then the Ultimate Ice Dragon roared loudly at our heroes as they about to fight their biggest challenge yet, a monster!*

*Meanwhile at Hikari's location, she woke up and confronted by Garmacona and Rax*

Hikari: Garmacona!

Garmacona: Hello Princess, it's nice to see you again for a while. Hope you're doing well. Now I think you'll be happy to accommodate and come with us for a while.

Hikari: Forget it! I know you want to Moon Stone and you cannot have it!

Garmacona: Since I can't convince you, I have to make you. *As he reached out to grab Hikari, the smoke ball appears and a puff of smoke came out of the smoke ball and a silhouette appears and takes her away from Garmacona and Rax, meanwhile at Hikari's location, it was revealed that Kyro taken Hikari and running away from the Two Musamaris*

Hikari: Kyro!

Kyro: Princess, what are you doing?! I thought you were at the castle by now!

Hikari: I'm sorry, Kyro but I can't stand here and do nothing any longer, I was going to get help by going to the City of Hazu but it didn't work so it's been a failure!

Kyro: I'm sorry, but I had no choice but to get you to the Underground now! *as he's running straight to the Underground*

*Meanwhile at our heroes' location, our heroes have been beaten, and damaged by the Ultimate Ice Dragon, only Bobobo remains but he's beaten, his arm bloodied and his clothes are damaged*

Bobobo: *Starts thinking* This dragon is stronger than any of us combined. We tried everything but it didn't work. The only thing to do now is to get to the Underground, but how when this dragon knows my every move. I have to try something! I have to! I got it! *Stops thinking* Everyone, Retreat now! *as the Kazuya Ninjas starts retreating to the underground, Bobobo uses his technique* SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: FIRECRACK! (It's only a pun)

*As he has crack and put it on fire and fires it at the Ultimate Ice Dragon's eyes and it worked as it closed its eyes and swaying around to return its eyesight while Bobobo locked on the location to our beaten heroes and especially Kakashi. He uses his 10 nose hairs to grab our fallen heroes and especially Kakashi and carried his friends by his back and started running with every fiber that he's got but he's got the Musamari and the Ultimate Ice Dragon behind him chasing him. Then he saw Kyro carrying the Princess, running*

Bobobo: Kyro! What happened to you?!

Kyro: I'll explain later! For now, we gotta get to the Underground Shelter!

Bobobo: Princess, where's the Underground Chamber?!

Hikari: Straight to the Green Part of the land! You're heading straight to it!

Kyro: Good, now we can rest and peace from the Musamari! *Then he felt a chill down his spine* Something isn't right.

*Then he was filled with many cuts by Garmacona who caught the Princess and Kyro who fell to the ground, injured and wounded by that attack but Bobobo grabbed him by the arm and ran fast to the Underground Shelter which the King and General Mikage opened the entrance for them to get in*

Kyro: *As he's screaming Hikari's Name because Garmacona kidnapped the Princess* PRINCESS! HIKARI! HIKARI!

Bobobo: We're almost there! *As they're almost to the Underground Shelter*

Kyro: HIKARI! *As he looked at Garmacona, grabbing Hikari as they made to the center and they closed the entrance and the black screen appears, only Kyro's voice was heard* HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

End of Part VIII!

A/N: Whew! That's was pretty long, but I got it done and updated it to all of my fans! Hope you like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Kyro: HIKARI!

*In the Underground Cave, Kyro tries to struggle himself to get out of Bobobo but it was no use as Bobobo tries to hold him in*

Bobobo: CALM DOWN, WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE PRINCESS LATER!

Kyro: WE CAN'T, THAT GEEZER ABOUT TO USE THE PRINCESS AND THE STONE FOR HIS EVIL DEEDS! IF I CAN'T SAVE HER THEN EVERYTHING WE HAVE WAS FUTILE!

King: KYRO! Calm yourself! We have to rest first. We lost every building that we can see. But the food and the people are safe, even your friends are safe from harm too.

Kyro: But we can't relax now! The Princess might be inside the HQ of the Musamari, waiting desperately for me to rescue her as fast as I can!

*In the MusamarI's Headquarters of the now Ruined Kazuya City, they were packing up their stuff while the Princess is being tied around, with a tape on her mouth so she can be quiet. While Garmacona walks to her and pulls off the tape on her mouth*

Hikari: Garmacona! Why?! Why did you come all this way just to destroy the city!

Garmacona: It was for you and the stone, your majesty. Besides, I have finally learned about the secrets of the Moon Stone that you have now. An Evil Heart of one's blood with put in the Moon Stone so it can be activated and it can turn into the Blood Moon Stone.

Hikari: The Blood Moon Stone, I thought it was a myth!

Garmacona: I thought so too…but when I saw the Moon Stone when you visited my city. It was real after all. There was the Moon Stone after all. You had it right in front of you. You are my ticket to become the Strongest of all Three Cities!

Hikari: I WILL NEVER BE YOUR TICKET AS LONG AS KRYO SAVES ME!

Garmacona: Now that's when you're wrong, Princess. I critically injured Kyro just in case he ambushed me…again…for the second time!

Hikari: You monster…

Garmacona: You can call me a monster all you want until we get to my castle. Besides in two weeks, the Full Moon will appear and I can put my one drop of blood into the Moon Stone…until then…I better get ready. See you at the castle, Princess Hikari.

Hikari: CURSE YOU GARMACONA!

*At the underground shelter, our heroes are asleep except Kyro. As he's holding his hand by himself, his hand was bandaged for it to heal, while in the flashback, his hand was bloodied and got up. Then he looked around the area. Then got up and ran to Garmacona's Location. Then back to reality, he relaxes for a bit and continued back to sleep until…*

?:What's the matter, you're feeling sad.

*Then Kyro looked to the right and that voice was Softon, who was suddenly awake.*

Softon: So you do love her.

*Then Kyro sighs heavily*

Kyro: It's true, I'm in love with her as soon as I saw her face, but my feelings were kept shut. I had to be stronger to protect her…that's why I was made to love her.

Softon: Then did you go after her, when the Musamari's Leader captured her?

Kyro: No, I was too weak to even run after them. Can you teleport me to the Musamari's Location?

Softon: I can't…my energy ran out after that battle with Rax. Who even knew that Rax was one of the Musamari. Seems like we have to wait…the ritual is in 2 two weeks, we better have a plan to stop that ritual from proceeding even longer.

Kyro: You're right…we must prepare ourselves to defeat the Musamari once and for all.

*In the next morning, our heroes are woken but they're still healing and wrapped with bandages. Kakashi, Yamato, Softon, the King, and General Mikage are in the Round Table Meeting, trying to figure out a plan to rebuild the city.*

General Mikage: The City is in greater danger of being completely erased. We must find a way to rebuild the city.

King: But we won't keep them waiting any longer, they might flip out.

Kakashi: But we should let them have breaks between the afternoon and the evening.

Yamato: But that will waste more time if we even find some wood.

Softon: Hmm, I have a plan. First we better chop some woods to even turned the city back to its original place, then we'll bring the wood and then we'll start rebuilding the buildings that has once been destroyed by the Musamari, then we'll have a festival for our accomplishment to rebuild the village.

King: That is the greatest plan that you ever explained to us Softon. You three are now the commanders of the Rebuilding Constitution Squad. Please make our city a completed one this time.

Softon: We will.

*At the forest, our heroes were just…chilling, as in chilling, The Wiggin Trio are doing their usual acts, Sakura is just enjoying the scenery, Beauty is drinking some water from a lake, Gasser is taking a nap, Naruto is playing around with the Wiggin Trio, and Hatenko is just practicing on his Key to increase his attack and stamina for the next battle.*

Beauty: It's been a while since we see so much scenery. I hope that Mr. Softon, Kakashi-Sensei, and Captain Yamato are doing what they're doing.

Sakura: Yeah, they must be back by now. *Then our both pink-haired heroines saw Yamato, Kakashi, and Softon walking to our heroes.*

Beauty: Mr. Softon!

Sakura: Captain Yamato! Kakashi-Sensei!

Softon: Where's everyone?

Sakura: They're just doing their usual things. I'll go get them. *Then runs to our heroes and tells them to follow her and then after a few minutes, they're reunited and Softon started talking.*

Softon: It's been decided that we're going to rebuild the city on behalf of my plan.

Beauty: That's good, how long are we going to rebuild the city.

Softon: One Week, that's all we need.

Naruto: But we aren't fully healed yet, we need to get more rest.

Softon: My energy is getting replenished, so I better heal all of you. Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Eternal Healing! *Then heals everyone due to Goddess Blabs-a-lot's powers, but Softon started to get fatigue and started to faint but Kakashi caught him.* Don't worry, my energy will come sooner or later.

Kakashi: Calm down.

Softon: *then gets back up* Alright, here's the 100 Blueprints, give them to each captain that is in charge of the Rebuilding Constitution Squad, if the villagers has this much energy, then we'll be able to done in a week or maybe 2 or 3 days during that week. So we better get going if we want to train ourselves hardcore this time to battle the 15 Novas.

Heroes: Right!

*The Softon gives our 5 heroes (Naruto, Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Gasser) 20 blueprints each. Then they started racing down back to the rebuilding city as they went separate ways. At Bobobo's Location, he ran left and then right and then straight and jumped through a barrel roll and uses his nose hairs to grab a rail and swing to the nearest building, then he lands and started running to the location point again and then made it to the Point and give 20 blueprints to the Captain*

Captain #1: Alright, we'll do this in a jiffy.

*Then in the afternoon, the Squad rebuilt 50 Buildings in a jiff. Then at Don Patch's Location, he turned into a truck and rode down to the road and turned to the right and went straight, then he turned back to normal and started running again, this time with full speed, and then jump through many rails and then rolls to the nearest location and then made it at the Location Point and give 20 Blueprints to the Captain of the Squad.*

Captain #2: Alright, we'll do this quickly.

*Then in the evening, over 30 Buildings were rebuilt. Then at Jelly Jiggler's Location, he uses his Lucky Car to ride to the Location Point with no problem but he ran over 30 School Buses in over straight line and the buses explodes, then he uses his Lucky Car to propel to the nearest building and destroys it and then lands to the Location Point, gets off of his car and gives the 20 Blueprints to the Captain of an another squad.*

Captain #3: Alright, let's do this!

*Then in Midnight, 70 buildings were rebuilt back to normal again. Then at Gasser's Location, he uses his Wild Senses (when he's in the woods before the Original Series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo begins) to jump building to building as he's almost made it to the Location Point , then he uses his Stink Clone to spin him around and throws him to gain speed as he's uses his Stink Rocket to propel to the Location Point and gives the blueprints to the Captain*

Captain #4: Alright, time to do this!

*Then in the morning, over 100 Buildings were rebuilt back to normal again. Then at Naruto's Location, he jumps building to building and then runs straight then jumps to a barrel roll, then he uses his Shadow Clones to spins him around and then throws him to gain more speed ; also he needs to propel any farther to get close to the Location Point and he made it and give the blueprints to the Captain.*

Captain #5: Alright, Men, this is it, we need to push harder if we need to complete our city back to normal again.

*Then in the Afternoon, they rebuilt the last 30 Buildings and they rebuilt Kazuya City again to its normal size again.*

*Then back at the forest, Softon, Yamato, Hatenko, and a group of Kazuya Ninjas started to chop the woods*

Softon: SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: SANTA LUCUIA THROUGH THE SUNLIGHT TREES! *Where he uses many flurry slashes at the trees to turned into wood for the upcoming after destruction.* Alright, that's enough. Let's go back to the City and try to turn these woods into cement so we can put the cement to the ground where we make sidewalks. *Then senses something* No, not now! Who are you?! *Then goes in his fighting pose*

?: Wait, do not fret. We are here to help you.

Softon: Since when do the Musamari help us?

?: No, no, we're not one of the Musamari.

*Then the ninjas of the City of Hazu appears at Softon and the Kazuya Ninjas*

Kazuya Ninja #3: The Hazu Ninjas!

Kazuya Ninja #69: What are they doing here?!

Softon: Stop talking. What do you want?

Hazu Ninja #1: We're here to help you defeat the Musamari.

Hazu Ninja #6: That's right!

Hazu Ninja #4: Even the King and his royal bodyguard are here too!

Softon: The King!

*Then an 47 Year Old Man, with Brown Hair and royal clothes, he has a beard too and a crown on his head. Then a 19 Year Old Man with Scraggy White Hair and Hazu Battle Clothes, he has many weapons on his back and he has a black eye patch on his left eye.

Hazu King: I need to speak with the king for a minute. Can you take me to him?

Softon: How should I trust you?

Hazu King: Please, my city is in great danger, please let me speak to the king.

Softon: *thought about it for a second and then he decided* Fine, but you don't make a sneaky move. *Then he leads the Hazu Ninjas, the Royal Bodyguards, and then the Hazu King to the Underground Shelter where the Hazu Ninjas looked around to see the Buildings back to normal again and the people who was moving back into their homes again and Softon starts thinking* I beginning to think that they have more than just to talk to the King, we can't have another war with the Hazu and the Musamari, then this will be harder than I thought. Seems like I have to see what will happen. *Then the ninjas went to the Underground Shelter where the Kazuya King and Kyro (who was still bandaged all over his body) is waiting for them.*

Kazuya King: Hazu King, it's been long since we last met.

Hazu King: Kazuya King, it was before the war on the Hill Closest to your City, where we fought as equals.

Kyro: I'm sorry that I had to interrupt the reunion but why are you here?

Hazu King: Kazuya King, I need help, my city is in ruins because the-

Kazuya King: Because the Musamari invaded yours too?

Hazu King: That's right. You too?

Kazuya King: The Musamari made us look like fools when they invaded our cities, we didn't know that they're coming, seems like we've been distracted.

Hazu King: Do you think that we need to destroy the Musamari once and for all.

Kazuya King: That's right, but the 15 Novas will find out that we're invading the city and wipe us out from existence without any trying.

Hazu King: Then what do we do?!

Softon: I think I know how to invade them without unattended. Your Hazu Majesty, your ninjas know how to create a Huge Ship right?

Hazu Ninjas: That's right.

Softon: Then we'll fly over to the City of Garma and then invade their castle which makes an all-out war. Sure the 15 Novas will know this and will come out to detroy us but what they didn't know that we will be here. So next week, we must reorganize your men and train them to become even stronger, this week, the Hazu and the Kazuya Ninjas will build three flying ships that will take us to the City of Garma, and wipe them from existence!

Kazuya King: He's right, it's time that we fight fire with fire!

Hazu King: As Kings, we will fight the enemy and destroy them once and for all!

*Then the Kazuya and the Hazu Ninjas cheered as the Softon and our heroes smiles with glee as they looked at the sky with hope and pride in their eyes*

End of IX!


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. And at the end of the story, I don't own the One Piece: Strong World Moment where the Straw Hat Pirates are in their formal clothing, looking bad!

Day 3, 14:56

*Our heroes have started training to boost their powers after their defeat with the 3 Stronger Novas.*

Bobobo: FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! *Then whips his nose hairs at 10 trees to make him stronger.

Don Patch: Super Fist of Don Patch: Slender Man attacks that tree with Gaping Mouth! *Then Slender Man appears and swallows that tree with no problems at all.

Jelly Jiggler: Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Jelly Impossible Escape! *Then turns into liquid and cloaks the tree with no problem*

Sakura: Fist of Cherry Blossoms: Smashing Karate Frenzy! *Then enhances her punches to destroys 50 trees with every fiber of her being.*

Gasser: STINK MISSILES! *Then uses stink missiles to destroy the tree and turned into Wood Blocks*

Softon: Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot: Ultra Sensor Formation! *Then his eyes turned green which give him sensing powers. As he's sensed that tree, he uses his hands as sharp weapons and slashed that tree without any problems at all.

Hatenko: Super Fist of the Key: Aerial Combo Locking Smash! *Then uses his key to slash the tree as it breaks and turned into stone*

*As Yamato watched them training, he went to the other side of the forest and saw 3 flying ships being constructed by Hazu and Kazuya Ninjas.*

Yamato: Alright, good…the ship should be ready next Thursday so we'll be prepared then…but what about the soldiers, I know that they're disorganized but they're not this disorganized! I think we need a good general with good skills and good leadership to help them get ready for the invasion.

Kakashi: I'll do it.

Yamato: Huh! Kakashi!

Kakashi: I'll do it. Someone needs to teach them a lesson about being in a war anyways. Alright, listen up; show me how you do each group, Military Style.

*Then the Hazu and Kazuya Ninjas started going into their formation.*

Kakashi: Good formation, the ninjas are ready to fight but they're not going to fight when the Musamari is watching our every move during the invasion. We'll just have to surprise them.

*At the Rebuilt Kazuya City, The Hazu and Kazuya Kings were waiting for our heroes to have a plan while Kyro is training himself to become stronger to rescue the Princess*

Kazuya King: Seems like the Building Flying Ships Committee has started building the ships.

Hazu King: With the confidence they have with the Hidden Leaf Ninjas, they would be making those ships in about 3 days or so.

Kazuya King: But those 2 men…*then an mental image of Bobobo and Naruto appears* has built their confidence by those two…they're the ones who will defeat the boss of the Musamari. My daughter had told me about them. She said, a man with an yellow afro and a boy with yellow hair and a black and orange jumpsuit will save our city and land from the Musamari. I may have considered this a prophecy but what I didn't know is that they are the descendants of a man who is a hairball, and an Uzumaki that is named Mito Uzumaki.

Hazu King: Mito Uzumaki, I've heard of that name before. It was before the first ninja war, she had traveled around the land and eventually found our city and your city too. First she saved us from the ancient Musamari and became a hero with the help of a hairball. It was those two that has sent these two descendants today.

Kazuya King: I think it's time that we rely on those two to save us from this crisis again.

Hazu King: I think so too.

*At the deck, the Hazu and Kazuya Ninjas are still building these ships faster than a woodchuck could chuck.*

Yamato: Wood Style: Serial Wooding Planks Jutsu! *Uses his Wood Style to create many pranks and the Hazu and Kazuya Ninjas starts grabbing the planks and starts putting them into the rebuilding ships, while Kakashi is seeing his lots of Kazuya Ninjas attacking the air to train even harder than before.*

Kakashi: Alright, seems like they got rhythm, but now enough. Now it's time to release their hidden Nature Abilities.

*While our Heroes are still training themselves. Then meanwhile at the City of Garma, Musamari's 100 Roomed and Huge Castle, Garmacona, Sakodo and the rest of the Novas are seeing the Musamari building the ritual and making the ritual then they turned around and saw Princess Hikari being tied and taped on her mouth as she looked in horror.*

Day 3, 22:52

*At Night, our heroes are asleep inside the Underground Shelter except Kyro as he disappears and went to the forest to train even harder while thinking about the Princess and Garmacona's unforgivable smile. As he thought about him, he keeps getting a lot stronger than before.*

Day 5, 9:34

*At the deck, the Hazu and Kazuya Ninjas are almost finished working on the three flying ships while our heroes are combating each other to make themselves stronger than before.*

Day 8, 14:43

*Inside the Underground Shelter, at the round table, The Kings, General Mikage, Yamato, and Softon are still discussing about the plan to invade the City of Garma*

Softon: So I have the other plan that I've been working on once we get to the city of Garma. We need to ambush them while my friends will get inside the castle and faced the Musamari with cannons. Then when the war started, all of the Kazuya and Hazu Ninjas to ambush the Musamari all around them and it will start as an all-out war. First we need to use the ships' cannons to shoot the castle and all of its rooms into ashes. Then we'll win and face the Boss himself.

Hazu King: But what about the Novas?

Softon: We'll face them ourselves; we've been training hard to face them when the day comes. And we'll gonna crush them before they even destroy you or the rest of ninjas.

Kazuya King: If you're sure that you can take care of them, then I'll have my absolute confidence in all of you Hidden Leaf Ninjas.

Kakashi: Leave them to us. We'll take care of them, personally.

*In the forest, our heroes are taking a break from training and they sat back and rest. They are also eating many foods provided by the Kazuya Villagers.*

Bobobo: *as a woman* Wow, these plums are amazing. I never knew they made these in this universe.

Jelly Jiggler: *as a woman* You need to walk to them and ask them for more.

Don Patch: *as a woman* That's right, let's go and tell them that we need more plums.

*Then walks to the City until they were tripped under a boulder and fell on their faces*

Beauty: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET?!

Don Patch: WHY AREN'T WE TRAINING?! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THOSE NOVAS INTO A CAKE! *And turns into a cake* Cause I'm a cake!

Sakura: *beats Don Patch to a sky*

*Then Softon, and Kakashi appears*

Softon: It's been decided that we're going to invade the Castle.

Naruto: And what about the Novas?

Softon: We get to face them, permanently.

*By the look of each one's faces, there are fired up for this battle of a lifetime*

Kakashi: We got four days left, and the ships are almost built. We need more support to drive them to build more!

Bobobo: I got it!

*At the deck, the Hazu and Kazuya ninjas are tired from building the ships*

Bobobo: HEY GUYS!

*Then the Ninjas turned around and looked at a stage where Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto appears*

Naruto: WE'RE ABOUT TO SHOW YOU, THE BEST ADVENTURE THAT YOU NEVER HAD BEFORE!

Don Patch: THAT'S RIGHT, IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND BUILD THOSE SHIPS ALREADY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA SEE YOUR PRINCESS BEFORE!1

Jelly Jiggler: SO HURRY UP AND GET THOSE SHIPS DONE SO WE CAN DEFEAT THEIR SORRY STUPID BEHINDS!

Bobobo: SO I HOPE THAT YOU'RE READY FOR THIS! WE'RE ABOUT TO GIVE YOU ENERGY DRINKS!

Jelly Jiggler, Naruto, and Don Patch: ENERGY DRINKS! *Then 15 dozens of energy drinks appears and the Ninjas are started drinking it and started to frown but Naruto and the Wiggin Trio summons many clones and they made the ninjas drinks that energy drinks, wiggin style!*

*Then the Ninjas started building those ships faster than before due to the hyperactive energy drinks.*

Naruto: Alright, now those ships can be built quicker than those last 4 days!

Bobobo: Now let's see tomorrow if the ships are ready to go.

Day 13, 12:34

Hazu Ninja #1: Excuse me, the ships are ready!

Bobobo: The Ships!

Naruto: HURRAY! THE SHIPS ARE READY!

Jelly and Don Patch: HURRAY!

*Then the new ships are now built as it looks like a pirate ship with the slightly same design as the Thousand Sunny. Inside the ship, there are many cannons at each hole at the sides of the ships. The Logo of the Middle and Bigger Ship is the Logo of Naruto and Bobobo's combined logos! While the other big ships have many cannons on each side of the ships and the frontend of each ship it was some bigger cannons and the backend of each ship has rocket launchers and big rocket launcher.*

Beauty: Wow! These ships are beautiful!

Sakura: I'll never see it like it before!

Gasser: That's amazing.

Hatenko: We're getting in that?!

Kakashi: Impressive.

Softon: Guys! *walks to our heroes* Do you know what day it is?!

Bobobo: No, what is it?

Softon: Today is the day that they're having a ritual!

Bobobo: It's time to go already!

Sakura: He's right! We better get the ninjas ready for this!

Naruto: You're right! Let's go! *Then everyone started running to the Underground Shelter and Bobobo then uses his Wiggin Tactics to wake up the Ninjas.*

Bobobo: COME ON, TODAY IS THE DAY THAT YOU FIGHT TO THE DEATH WITH THOSE MUSAMARI!

*Then the Kazuya Ninjas cheered loudly as Bobobo smiles with pride. Meanwhile at the Musamari's Castle/HQ, they are in a new room that looks like a room with tables, chairs, and with dining spoons and forks (I think that it's the same as Shiki's in One Piece: Strong World). Garmacona is up there with the Novas and the Princess as they looked at millions of the Musamari dining and talking to each other about their life or something that they did*

Garmacona: Today is the day…that I will get what I have wanted all along.

*Meanwhile at the deck, the Hazu Ninjas with the Hazu Ninjas are still coming in to the Right Ship while the Kazuya Ninjas with the Kazuya King are coming in to the left ship and then our heroes is on the Middle Ship with the General and Tenshi by their side*

Naruto: Alright! *Then the camera zooms out to the area and then the Left Ship, Right Ship and now the Middle Ship*

Bobobo: Okay! It's time to FLY!

Softon: Remember, they are having an celebration before the ritual begins, so we hope that we will make it in time for them to begin*

Naruto: Then we'll make this a better time for us to go!

Sai: This will be fun. Naruto, Bobobo…be careful or else we'll die.

Bobobo: We know.

Naruto: ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO FLY!

*Then the Rocket Launchers started to activated and the ships with the Ninjas and the Kings and our heroes started floating and then the Rocket Launchers started propelling the ships to fly in the skies*

Don Patch: Wow, look at this! We're flying!

Beauty: Wow that's awesome!

Softon: Good! Now we're making good time! Keep it up!

*Meanwhile at the Musamari's Castle/HQ, they are making a toast for their accomplishments*

Garmacona: Here it is! The start of a new era! *as he held up his glass and the rest follows him too*

*The sky started turning lavatory as the ships are still flying to the City of Garma. Softon who is nervous about this weather, started looking at the sky*

Softon: This sky…did it turned…we're almost there. Bobobo! We're almost there!

Bobobo: Right!

Naruto: Guys! It's time to get dressed! *Then shows our heroes their formal outfits* We wouldn't keep our enemies waiting for us to show ourselves nice and ready*

Kyro: It's time…

Everyone: Right!

*At their own rooms, each of our heroes got dressed and then got their new projectiles and then went back to the outside to look at the City of Garma, where the skies are lavatory, people are being abusive and started beating other people up, especially children. Bobobo looked at the people with disgust*

Bobobo: Oh god…

Naruto: *is feeling disgusted too* Who would ever live in a city like this…

*Then our heroes saw the castle where the Musamari are celebrating their accomplishments*

Naruto: Alright, it's time to land on that entrance to the hill right there!

*Then the 3 Flying Ships started to descend themselves as the ships lands to the ground while the people are running away from the ships*

?: Can I help too?

Bobobo: Rice!

Rice: So tell me, what can I do?

Naruto: Can you please fire the cannon and fly the Middle Ship for us, we'll give you a signal like this, *uses his nice guy pose* please?

Rice: I'll do it.

*At the Castle/HQ, a rumbling sound was heard by they ignored it and kept partying.*

Bobobo: Alright, let's do this!

*At the Castle/HQ, they're still partying and a small explosion was heard and they realized that it's the two doors being broken in pieces. Then they looked straight to the hole to outside then many silhouettes started to appear, as their appearances started to uncovered. Garmacona, the Princess, Sakodo, Rax, the Novas, and the Musamari looked at those silhouettes wide-eyed and in shocked and surprised. It was revealed that the silhouettes are our heroes with formal clothes! Our heroes are back and they're ready to fight the Musamari and the Novas again!*


	11. Chapter 11

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bobobo, and Shippuden. Also I don't own the OP: SW moment.

Garmacona: Why?! Why are these godforsaken fools still alive?!

*Then he saw that our heroes in formal clothing have appeared to face the Musamari once again, looking bad as ever. As Bobobo and Naruto clothing are the same as Luffy's. Softon in his formal suit with a bow tie, Hatenko is in a suit with a tie, while Beauty and Sakura has woman's formal clothing with boas on their necks, Gasser has formal clothing that has a formal shirt and formal pants, Kakashi Yamato, and Sai is in their formal clothing which is the same as the others. Kyro has his usual battle clothes but this time with his traditional jacket with his swords and gloves ready for battle.. General Mikage has formal clothing with his shark teeth sword on him. Tenshi is in his Ambu Black Ops clothes but with Formal Clothing.*

Kyro: We're back, Garmacona….

Hikari: Kyro!

Kyro: Princess…don't worry, I'll rescue you…for real this time!

Bobobo: Wait, Kyro, let us handle this. You probably know why we're here.

Garmacona: *growls*

Bobobo: We're here to end you suckers once and for all!

Naruto: And to make it worse, we're gonna destroy the castle too, you better have a death wish for ya!

Garmacona: *Starts thinking* Those fools are really getting on my nerves now! *Stops thinking* And what gave you the right to invade in my castle?!

Bobobo: It's easy…we're taking the Princess back from you.

Softon: That's right…we're going stop you from completing your ritual any longer!

Garmacona: Haven't you forgotten already?! My Novas will crush you like they did at the Invasion to Kazuya City.

Bobobo and Naruto: Not for long, they won't! Get ready, Garmacona! Cause we're about to become your worst nightmare that ever come true!

*Then Our heroes prepared their projectiles at the Musamari, as Beauty got her cannon, Sakura with her Ultra Shatoken II Rifle, Kakashi and everyone with his Dual Long Cannons except Bobobo and Naruto, and Kyro. Bobobo and Naruto got their Machine Cannon Guns, and Kyro got his Extreme Gun Bombing Cannon.*

Kyro: Hope you're ready…TO MEET YOUR DOOM!

*Then our heroes started shooting their projectiles at the Musamari, destroying everything that Garmacona has left, then they shooting at the Musamari Ninjas as they killed them without hesitation*

Softon: Keep Shooting! We're almost through with them by now!

Sakura: GOT IT! *Then still shooting the Musamari without a hint of mercy in her eyes*

*Then they destroyed the wallpapers, the walls, the tables, the chairs, and everything with it as the Musamari charges at our heroes, they proceeded to shoot them with any mercy but they dodges and The Heroes are still shooting them but they all ran out of ammo.*

Kakashi: Ran out of ammo. Got some more Sai?

Sai: No I don't, seems like we gotta fight.

Gasser: Sounds good to me! STENCH TORPEDOES! *Then fired many Stench Torpedoes at the Musamari which they are in pain due to the attack.*

Beauty: Bobobo, GO! We'll be fine! Besides we've been training!

Hatenko: Do not let them get away! YOU GUYS GOTTA GO NOW!

Kyro: Let's go…I got a score to settle.

Naruto: You're right…it's time to end this.

Bobobo: With the three of us…the leader doesn't stand a chance. *Then our three heroes started walking towards the battlefield as Garmacona sweated just by looking at them. He grabbed the Princess and ran towards the entrance as Kyro saw them going through there, he raced after them*

Kyro: YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER TO THAT ROOM! *he's still raced after them but Bobobo and Naruto followed him with some fast walking*

Bobobo: Can't that guy just take a chill pill?

Naruto: He can't get much more trouble…would he?

*At Kyro's Location, he slashing many Musamari Ninjas in his way to find the Princess and the Leader but it was no used, but he didn't give up as he's about to see the while hole, he's made it to the unknown room, where he saw his arch-rival/nemesis,…it's…Sakodo…*

*Meanwhile at our Heroes' Location, they are about to witness an another wave of the Musamari as they combated them Main Hall…then Gasser saw Rice in the Big Ship and gave him the Nice Guy Pose as Rice started to shift right to begin the assault*

Rice: Let's do this! Wahahahahahahaha! *Then he fired the Cannon Blaster at the Castle's Main Hall with every power that he's got as it exploded and killed many Musamari Ninjas. Then our heroes went after Garmacona and the Princess but they are ambushed by the Novas as they proceeded to battle them for the last battle of all!*

*Meanwhile, Bobobo and Naruto were looking for Kyro but they were ambushed by the Musamari Ninjas and tries to defeat them but they were overwhelmed by Bobobo and Naruto's Powers. Then they took a left to the main hall*

Naruto: Dang, how many halls do those guys have?

Bobobo: I don't know but I hope no one is going to lay a finger of my Butterfinger. *then pulls out an Butterfinger and eat it as Naruto watched him eat that candy*

Naruto: I WANT THAT BUTTERFINGER!

Bobobo: NEVER!

*As he ran away from Naruto as he went after him then they made it to the big hall where Kyro is still here where they once meet again the one who faced Kyro before…Sakodo*

End of Part XI!


	12. Chapter 12

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kazuya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo Series, Naruto Series, and Shippuden. That is all.

*At the battle of the HQ of the Musamari, our heroes (excluding Bobobo, Naruto, and Kyro) have started their battle against the Novas. Then at our heroes' location, they started battling the Novas at any other way.

While at Jelly Jiggler's Location, he's battling Hazel again as he uses his hardened body to turn into lances as he clashes with Hazel's Colorful Spears. Then he distracts her and started using his Jelly Gun to shoot her but she dodges and started using her Colorful Shield to protect herself. Then he started spinning and then she started creating her Torture Room as Jelly Jiggler started thinking*

Jelly Jiggler: Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid! Just calm down, calm down, calm down…. *then soothes his body into liquid and started using his molecules to move swiftly to the left as Hazel started to look around.*

Hazel: Where did he go? *Then unknowingly, Jelly Jiggler started turn himself into a sword and started using his Jelly Tranquilizer to shoot Hazel by the neck as she started to faints and goes to sleep. Then Jelly puts a blanket on her and kisses her good night. Then he left her with a evil smile on his face.(

Jelly Jiggler: Heh Heh! Who's laughing now?

*Meanwhile at Don Patch's Battle with PMF, he started using his Don Patch Sword to clash with his 1000-Ton Steel-Enhanced Hammer as he's almost defeated by the PMF but then he has a plan as he ran around the battlefield as he started to run faster and then he uses the wind as his advantage to create a tornado, as he's about to use his attack at PMF, he gets ready with his hammer.*

Don Patch: Alright! TIME TO GET WIGGIN! SUPER FIST OF DON PATCH'S WIGGIN: WIG OUT TORNADO! *Then he uses his Tornado at the PMF as it gobbled him up, now inside the tornado, the PMF is looking very strangely as he saw many random things that wasn't supposed to make no sense. Then he turned back to normal and started smashing the ground, disabling the tornado but then he saw Professional Patch, ready to battle him*

Professional Patch: Hmph! So you survived very quickly, impressive.

PMF: So you've transformed, impressive form for a weakling.

Professional Patch: Hey PMF, do you know that if your opponent has the greater speed than you, they will overwhelm you at any other way.

PMF: No.

Professional Patch: And do you know who's has the greater speed?

PMF: Who? *Then suddenly gets kneed by Professional Patch as he fell to the ground*

Professional Patch: You're looking at him. *Then he saw PMF gets up, as if he has no damages*

PMF: Hah! You have to do better than that to defeat me. *Then he repeatedly gets pummeled by Professional Patch as he pulled furry punches at the PMF. Then he pulled a backflip kick at PMF as he went to a wall and crashed. Looking proud of himself, he looked at PMF with no expression as he gets up again* You think you have the greater advantage with your speed. You'll never break me!

Professional Patch: Oh! I have something that you'll be very surprised.

PMF: What?

*Then Professional Patch started looking at him straight on and his eye started creating veins that looked unusual, then he struggled himself to the limit by exceeding his eye into greater limits as it revealed that he killed the PMF as his face is green and blew up. *

Professional Patch: That's it. I called it, the Curse of Patch. I used my left eye to curse you to either paralyzed or dead. So I used up most of my limits to curse you dead, forever. So you may never ever come back from the dead again. You don't mess with me, or I'll mess with you. *Then he walks away*

*Then at Hatenko's Battle with the Twins and Shikuiya, he was being overwhelmed by the Three Novas fast attacks with only one key, then he had a plan and started producing another key as he strikes back with many fast key attacks as it they were equals to him. As they clashing with many attacks, Hiriko and Hiruko started using their chain to trap Hatenko but it seems they was tricked by a key clone with many keys putting on the ground. *

Hiriko: Where did he go?!

Hiruko: I thought you had him!

Hatenko: No…I have you! SUPER FIST OF THE KEY: KEY GULLIOTINE! *Then traps the twins by using two large keys to lock their necks as they're being pulled down by the force of the keys.* Now it's you and me.

Shikuiya: Wow, you're better than I thought.

Hatenko: How about you fight me now?! *Then charges at Shikuiya as he pulled a slash at her but she dodges and uses her kick but he too dodges and tries to lock her but she blocks and lifts Hatenko up. Then she disappears and reappears behind him as she pulling the finishing blow but instead smoke occurs, then it revealed her hand has been locked solid by Hatenko as she was horrified and scared that her hand has been locked.* You shouldn't have mess with me. You shouldn't have known your place and surrender. But instead, you've lost your hand. Farewell. *Then he walks away, leaving Shikuiya horrified and scared. Then the stone started spreading to her arm to her shoulder as she uses her voice to scream one last time. *

Shikuiya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! *As her scream led through the battlefield of the fighters as they heard her scream including Rado*

Rado: SHIKUIYA! *As he went to help her but he was interrupted by Gasser as he used his Stink Torpedoes at Rado as he uses his Knuckles to blocks his attack.* You!

Gasser: How about you face your opponent and fight me. Or else you're scared.

Rado: Brass Style: Earthquake Smashing Vibrations! *Then he punches the ground to create many earthquakes and vibrations to engulf many Musamari Ninjas but not Gasser as he jumped*

Gasser: Stink SmokeScreen! *As he covers the battlefield with smoke filled with gas* Now, Stink Rocket! *As he uses his buttocks to use many gases to propel himself to Rado but he ducks and looks up as Gasser went back to him again as he uses his move* Multiple Gas Grenades! *As he releases and throws many gas grenades at Rado as he blocks his face* Am I too much for you?! Or Too scared for you.

Rado: YOU SHUT UP! *As he jumped and charged at Gasser, he started to grab Gasser slowly as Gasser started propelling to Rado as he pulled a new attack at Rado* STINK! SPHERE! *Then he uses this attack to hit Rado as he propels him to a rock. Then Gasser lands to the ground*

Gasser: Wow, that was quick than I thought. Had they gone weaker or we've got stronger?

*Meanwhile at the Flying Ship, he's still controlling the ship while preparing the cannon again, while 3 silhouettes of the Novas started sneaking to Rice as he looked around and didn't see nothing. Then the silhouettes started jumping and ambushes him but…*

Rice: SUPER FIST OF RICE: RICE Avalanche! *Then floods the entire ship with rice as he captures the three silhouettes. Then it's revealed that it's the three top Novas that has defeated our heroes.* Nice try, but I'm not that stupid to think that you Novas are in the ship.

*But then he saw our heroes being overwhelm except Beauty and Sakura, and Softon*

Rice: Seems like they need help, guess I better do that. *Then jumps out of the ship and starts helping our heroes while with Beauty's Battle with Yami, she tries to dodge Yami's Spinner but then she saw a weak point and tries to use her hammer to stop the spinner from spinning as she as she made the spinner's chain to wrap around her handle and started spinning the spin around and started to throw the spinner at Yami as she pierces her heart as she's bleeding rapidly.*

Yami: You've defeated me, a girl who has no battle experience, defeated a Nova like me… *as she dies from her injury*

Beauty: *As she shocked to see that her enemy died from her attack.* Oh god, for the first time, I killed a person who has battle experience than I. *as she looks her friends who has been overwhelmed by countless waves of the Musamari* All of us won't keep fighting for long. We need more reinforcements!

?: TROOPS OF HAZU! TIME TO CRUSH THE ENEMY! *Then Beauty looks up as she saw the Hazu Ninjas as she started to have hope for her friends. Then the troops start to charge at the Musamari and started fighting with them as full-out war has now begin to unleashing the battlefield into a terrifying tornado that seeps through the land.*

Beauty: Oh right! Now we can win this battle! *Then she heard the fighting as she saw Sakura facing against Shidori, as Sakura tries kicking Shidori but she dodges and uses her hammer to throw at her like a boomerang as Sakura dodges to the left, as she uses her Cherry Blossomed-Enhanced Punch at Shidori since she's is unarmed as she punches Shidori in the face as she was thrown to the ground but she gets up and noticed Sakura charging her new attack.*

Sakura: SUPER FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: FULL POWER CHERRY BLOSSOMING BALL! *Then she releases the ball at Shidori as she tries to dash away from the ball but it was too fast for her and it exploded. As Sakura thought it was over, she stopped as she felt that Shidori is behind her, as she uses her fingers as a blade to swipe at her but she disappeared but instead she is above Shidori, as Sakura charges her attack and then releases the ball at her as it exploded in front of her, taking immense damage, she backed away from the smoke and looked around and didn't see Sakura anywhere. Then she gasped as she saw Sakura with Shidori's hammer charging at her while enhancing the hammer with her Fist of Cherry Blossoms powers.* Try that for size! *as she uses her chakra to enhanced her speed to charge at Shidori giving it everything she got.* Super Fist of Cherry Blossoms: Smashing Full Power Hammer Grandslam! **Then she bashes Shidori's face harder from under as she completely uses all of her power to send Shidori flying out of the castle as Shidori was sent out into the sky with her face implanted with an permanently injury.* It's over. Now I wonder how's the rest doing?

Kakashi: Sakura! *Then Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Softon with the rest of the defeated Novas.* That takes care of them.

Sakura: Good, now that reminds me. Where's Naruto, Bobobo and Kyro?

Softon: They might be in Garmacona's main room now. So we better finish the job until they done with him.

Gasser: But we gotta help them, if we waste time fighting these Musamari then the three will be defeated before we can catch up to them!

Kakashi: And that's why he's telling you to calm down, and finish off these Musamari. This is the opportunity for you to wait until they came back.

Professional Patch: And besides, they're probably facing Sakodo as we know it right now.

Gasser: Fine. I hope you're right. Let's finish up these Musamari and get the people of Garma safe!

Everyone: Right!

Hatenko: Good Luck!

*Then our heroes are separated once again to fight the Musamari to end this war right away but for our three heroes, they're facing another enemy of Kazuya. Sakodo…*

End of Chapter XII

A/N: Hey it's me. I'm sorry for the delay for the Konoha Bobobo Movie Story. I had been busy lately but now I'm back and I'm try and finish the Sonic: Almighty Justice: Gods among Gods alongside the Konoha Bobobo Chapter 21 and Konoha Bobobo Shorts Chapter 12, it's gonna be hard but I'm gonna managed anyway. And bad news, I deleted the Ask Don Patch story because I got a PM that I broke a content guildlines' rule. So things will be different but don't worry, I'll have a plan soon about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and RxR. See ya later!


End file.
